Watering the Glacadia
by KsNandS
Summary: Tears... full of emotions of sorrow, happiness, anger and empathy. We see tears as something that is sometimes portrayed as weakness. For Sakura, those tears might end up saving a certain blond from becoming broken-hearted. NaruxSaku AU. Lemon. One-shot!


Okay… well… this is another request. Umm… well, it's actually a present. ^^ This is another birthday present to _**"Starfire99"**_ like last time when I wrote _**"Kyuubi's Curse"**_ so yeah. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one-shot and I'm hoping this will turn out great. ^^ Happy Birthday Starfire99! :D I haven't thought deeply about this story yet but I hope it is special. J Alright… uh… here I… go? XD Also, please read the bottom caption when you are finished, if you ever do finish. I have to tell you something.

_**KsNandS- Here I am yet again! It is a great time to write! Hazahhh!**_

_**Sakura- I'm glad you're having a good time…**_

_**KsNandS- What's wrong?**_

_**Sakura- Because of me Naruto almost died! **_

_**KsNandS- …ahhh… that problem… what do you propose to do about it then?**_

_**Sakura- I love him I really do, but… but if we hadn't gotten into that fight in the first place! If only Sasuke hadn't pulled the wool over my eyes Naruto and I wouldn't be in this situation *Begins to tear up* **_

_**KsNandS- There, there Sakura. *Pats her on the back* Everything will be okay. Just show how much you love him. **_

_**Sakura- *Sniffles* How do I *Sniffles* do t-that? *Wipes away her tears***_

_**KsNandS- *A baby fox waddles over* Awe… hello there little one *Picks it up and cradles it* be gentle… **_

_**Sakura- *Stares at the baby fox* Gentle?**_

_**KsNandS- This little one… ahh, such a cute little bugger. He does not wish to hurt anyone, little less can he defend himself, being so small. He wishes only to give love to his mommy. Don't you little guy?**_

_**Baby Fox- *Whimpers* Wah! **_

_**Sakura- Awe… *Sniffles* **_

_**KsNandS- *A baby wolf waddles over* Ahh, another guest. You mind picking him up? **_

_**Sakura- Is it okay?**_

_**KsNandS- Of course! ^^**_

_**Sakura- *Picks up the baby* Oooh, he's hefty.**_

_**KsNandS- See? He wishes only to love you. Though some people do not get what I'm saying, the answer might come in time. This fox wishes only to care for you and protect you when he is older. To love you as well. The wolf is the same thing! Not sure why the wolf is here but… I love them both! ^w^ **_

_**Sakura- *Sweat-drops* Oh, it's getting dark…**_

_**KsNandS- Yes, yes it is. Well… I do believe that you should get to home. If you see Naruto on the way, tell him that Tyke *Holds up baby fox* and Little-z *Points at the baby wolf* got out of the house please. *Hands Tyke to Sakura* **_

_**Sakura- Okay. You two are just the cutest! *Giggles* **_

_**KsNandS- Indeed they are. Now go on. Return the pups to Naruto. Big-Z and Konohoa must be worried! **_

_**Sakura- *Nods and gets up and walks away* **_

_**KsNandS- *Smiles and then smirks* I know you're there boy… no use in hiding…**_

_**Naruto- *Jumps down* **_

_**KsNandS- She's looking for you boy… You should get ahead of her… tell her I said nothing about your presence… nothing at all… **_

_**Naruto- *Stares* Do you think… what she said is true? **_

_**KsNandS- If you follow and catch up, and get ahead of her… you can have your answer… *Turns his head slightly* **_

_**Naruto- …**_

_**KsNandS- Just try and remember, if you can, all the days you've spent together, training to rescue Sasuke… remember all of the times you protected her and all of the times she did you… you have only one life and chance to obtain her love boy… do not falter back… Let her… show you she loves you…**_

_**Naruto- But… what happened back a few months ago… how can I-**_

_**KsNandS- Like I said… catch up with her, and you can have your answer… and the truth… not just your assumption… **_

_**Naruto- …**_

_**KsNandS- Well, it seems I must get to writing now. Care to give me a hand this time?**_

_**Naruto- Sure… I guess…**_

_**KsNandS- Excellent!**_

_**KsNandS and Naruto- Let the Story Begin!**_

_**Disclaimer- Naruto does not belong to me, but Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Claimer- I claim all of my ideas… you know the ones. **_

_**Naruto- *Chases after Sakura***_

_**KsNandS- Let the story *Wind gently rustles the mid-night air* begin… *Smirks and sinks into the ground by a shadow***_

_**Please enjoy to your hearts' content! Happy Birthday Starfire99!**_

The mid-night air… gently rustled through the shrouded trees, dipped in shadows. The moon released a milky corona upon the village of Konoha, gently the corona licked the ground and produced a shade colour that slightly lit the dirt of the streets into a violet-shade of black. The village as silent, only to have the rustle of the summer wind, gently and ever-so gracefully, like swans riding in water, blow against the trees, rustling them, producing, on the ground, altering shadows that looked like kindred spirits fluttering about on the other side. In the village, south of the Hokage Tower, were the apartment complexes. Their windows not lit by anything other than the rooms drowned in darkness. Inside a certain room at a certain apartment just beyond the first complex was a window with the curtains placed in front of the seal. Inside, was a drenched black room.

The room was sloppily decorated with posters of ramen, a few house plants here and there, as well as an oak bureau drawer, mirror stand and a few dressers lining the walls across from the nose of the bed as well as glass, sliding, closets adjacent to the bed itself. Inside the darkened room, inside that room, a young man laid there, wide awake as he stared at the ceiling. His cerulean eyes staring into darkness and only maybe, slightly, catching the soft pale colour of the moon's corona. His, spiky, messy bed-head blond locks, his whiskers from the curse that lay deep within him, tanned skin and over-all a perfectly built body, spent day and night, being trained so that it would be able to handle to one mission the blond young man had always waited for. All of that time, energy and pain on his body, paid off.

"I'll get you back… just wait. I'll get you back and bring you home. You had no right to leaver me or _her_." His mouth stayed open as his mind focused completely on… _her_. Beautiful, gorgeous, strong and an outstanding medic she was. His lips quivered and he felt his muscles pulse slightly as his nerves got riled up over his… _thoughts about that certain Kunoichi. _The girl that had stolen his heart, completely ripping it right out of his chest when he was 12-years old… perhaps younger at around maybe 6. Every time he, Naruto Namikaze, thought of her… every time single damn time he thought of her his heart pounced. He closed his eyes, and let out a husky sigh before opening and staring into the darkness again.

"I only want you to be happy… but I wanna be happy too. I have only eyes for you and you only… no matter what anybody says about you… no matter what anybody says to me about loving you… no matter what they say about me moving on… my heart will always belong to you." He said to himself. He sat up in bed and stared at the sheets. His mind was concentrated on 2 things. His one-in-a-life-time promise to her… and her. Two things that he couldn't get out of his mind no matter what. Sighing, he got out of bed and stretched. He turned the light on, brightly filling the room with brightness and filtering out the darkness. He looked in the mirror and turned full towards it. He checked the sides of his face and looked at his perfectly built body. His hair had lengthened since he was 15 year old, it made him look like his father in a way, only, however, his hair was shorter. Nevertheless, he looked at his body. "Is it because I wasn't as muscular as I am now?" He pondered. "Nah, that can't be the reason." He said and let the idea go. Sighing he decided he needed fresh-air. He put on a black, tight, silk tank-top and army camouflage pants and headed outside. Locking the door behind him and placing the keys within his pockets the blond began walking. The warm summer air of the leaf village elegantly breezed through his hair. He compared it with Sakura's touch… and it proved conclusive.

The blond walked all the way to the park, filled with cherry blossom trees and beautiful flowers and rose bushes. One kind of flower he had always been looking for, was called a "Glacadia Flower" the most beautiful flower ever to bloom on summer nights. It was a once in a life-time chance at even picking the flower, being that it was so rare. Naruto would always try and find one, since it was only in bloom for 20 minutes, to catch the moon-light, then went back to sleep until the next light of the moon. The one place that he just knew where the flower was, was on the cliff to the far west of the park that over-looked the surrounding trees and the ocean in the distance. Naruto walked silently to the west part of the park, climbing a high cliff with a large cherry blossom tree on the top of the hill, which also held a single, wooden swing. The blond climbed the hill, finally reaching the top. He took in the soft and gentle scent of the cherry blossom tree which enticed him.

"Well… better start looking for that flower." He said to himself. Long hours and late nights he would always stay up for 20 minutes searching for just that single flower, every night. The blond began searching as he circled the tree and carefully studied the area, searching high and low for said flower. The tree was so wide and big just about anything could be found there, and he was just looking in the back! "C'mon, where are you? I know you're around here somewhere…" He said as he searched the base-line of the tree. He was wasting precious time looking for the flower he knew, but he wanted to find it so bad! Legend held that the flower symbolized true love, like that of the flower of love, commonly known as a rose. However, the legend about the Glacadia Flower was questionable. It grew where love was the strongest, the strongest positive emotions about a certain person you held in your heart was what, was supposed, to give the flower life.

Naruto thought that that was exactly the problem. Did he love Sakura enough for the flower to appear to him? He sighed and continued his search.

With no luck, the blond began to walk around to the front-base of the tree hoping luck was on the other side. As he rounded the corner and began circling to the front-side of the humongous tree, his keen eyes… caught glimpse of something. Immediately his cerulean orbs were attracted to the figure and glued themselves to the form of a person. He looked and what, or actually _who _he saw… made his heart begin racing… madly. His eyes fixed with shock about who was sitting there on the edge of the cliff, dangling their feet and staring out into the yonder.

"_W-W-W-What is s-s-__**she**__ doing here!?"_ Naruto blared loudly within his mind! He stared at her in complete confusion! Her presence near him made him shift a little. She seemed to be talking to herself about something. He leaned his head in and turned it to the side so his ears could catch what she was talking about to herself.

"I love him, I love him not, I love him I love him not, I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not… I love him…" She said to herself as she picked the last petal from the daisy she picked. She looked at the petal and the other's that she picked fluttered into the crevice below. Immediately, she smiled… relieved at her decision. It was as if one chapter closed and another opened for her, like she had been reborn into the world of love. "I… I love him… I love him!" She said as joy over-came her heart! "I love him! Finally! I can move on with my life and stop worrying about whether I'll ever find my true love!" She whispered silently. Naruto, behind the girl was very confused.

"Who does she love?" He asked… out-loud. His eyes widened and he immediately closed his mouth with his hand, producing a… quite loud, "Smack!" The girl gasped and looked behind her, completely surprised! Her eyes turned big, and her mouth opened slightly. A visible pink blush appeared at her cheeks and her heart began racing.

"N-Naruto? W-W…W-What are y-you doing h-here s-s-so late?" She stuttered. Naruto looked at her and un-covered his mouth and put on the original goofy grin he always used.

"Ehhh… I was jus' lookin'… for something… what are you doing here… Sakura? You shouldn't be out this late at night… what if someone came up behind you and grabbed you?" Naruto asked. Sakura stared at him.

"I can very well take care of myself Mr. Namikaze, thank you very much." She said and crossed her arms and turned around. Sakura Haruno, kunoichi of Konoha and apprentice to Hokage, Tsunade, one of the Three Legendary Sannin. Sakura Haruno… before in her youth, loved, fonded and… more or like worshipped a young boy named Sasuke Uchiha. However, Sasuke left the village in order to plan, and become stronger to attain his most thirsted revenge against Itachi Uchiha, his brother, who had solely murdered and slaughtered their entire clan. Sakura had spilled her feelings out for Sasuke… however nothing changed. All that came out of his mouth was…

_You're Annoying_

Those words… still hurt her… even though they seemed insignificant… to her they hurt… quite a lot. She looked out into the yonder view and dropped her hands to the grass. It was hard on her, and where Naruto came into play… was to ultimately bring back Sasuke _for_ Sakura. Needless to say the guilt she harbored induced pain on her heart, knowing that Naruto was out working his ass off in order to save what she loved the most in this world. But, what she never saw… was that the person who mattered to her the most 'twas not Sasuke Uchiha, but Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Ever since Naruto had found out about his heritage… and Tsunade, who had promised to give him the estate next week, his name had slightly changed. He still held the family name "Uzumaki" but held his father's last name "Namikaze." Sakura found it drastic, as did Naruto but… the name fit him… It fit Naruto in every single way. Sakura was a, slightly, normal girl, though her pink hair was questionable, her forehead tended to stand out. She had been made fun of for it, being so broad, but Naruto always thought that she looked like a goddess… a maiden with it, matching her emerald eyes and how her eyelashes had grown and how they fluttered when she blinked. She wore, oddly Naruto had found out, a small red dress at the moment with spaghetti straps, yet no shoes. Naruto stared at her, his curiosity getting the better of him. He walked casually over to her and sat down on the cliff next to her, however, closer than what he would normally.

"How come you didn't hear me coming then?" He questioned. Sakura turned her head to look at him. To say the least she was speechless. Naruto had the look of worry upon his face. Sakura couldn't honestly answer without telling him the truth, however she would have to as Naruto noticed the daisy petal in her tiny, milk, hand. "Also, what were you doing out here, and what's with the daisy petal?" He questioned yet again. Sakura looked down and took the petal away from view. Naruto reached across his muscular arm, which Sakura followed and pulled her hand back and opened it, revealing the white petal. Naruto took it from her hand and observed it with a calm smile. "So eh… what makes this petal so special… and you still have yet to answer my question Y'know." He said. Sakura stared at it and gave a blushing smile, combing her hair behind her ears. This confused Naruto beyond standards.

"It's… really embarrassing to tell." She replied. Naruto stared at her, and then looked at the flower.

"Sakura," He said and turned her head so she faced him, "you can tell me about anything. I won't judge you. Please… please tell me." He begged silently. Sakura stared into his pleading cerulean eyes. She began to think of something quick and searched her mind.

"Well, heh, look at the time, I guess I'd better be going now." She said getting up quickly and turned to walk away. Naruto, however, wasn't satisfied. He got up and grabbed her hand, forcefully spinning her around, which caused the pinkette to bump into him and smoosh herself up against his muscular chest. Instantly, warmth… warmth that felt so heavenly entering her body. Her eyes widened, her hands placed upon both of his pecs and her head laying right upon his chest. The warmth, radiating from Naruto was so wonderful, words could not describe it! Naruto looked down at her, which she sensed and looked up, causing their noses to touch. Sakura blushed, however Naruto was not phased by this sudden intimate action.

"Answer my questions please… Sakura." He said with a gentle tone. The pinkette stared at him, enjoying her position so close to him. She couldn't think up anything for the patiently waiting Naruto, other than the truth that lingered inside her mind, endlessly bugging the hell out of her, so she thought deeply. Nothing came to mind. Sakura felt nervous… extremely nervous! The rosette gulped and turned her head away from him again. Naruto sighed, grabbed her head _again _and jerked it towards up to him. Sakura stared at him, and Naruto cocked his right eyebrow. "My answer, please." He said, more steel in his voice. Sakura could now… no longer deny the truth she faced. She sighed and looked up at him with a sincere smile.

"This is really early for you to know Naruto. But… you want to truth, so I guess you won't leave it alone. Always persistent." She said and gently took his hands and led him over to the cliff where they both sat down. Naruto focused his eyes on her as she sighed and looked at him, slowly blinking. "Okay… well… to start things off… I'll say this in a more… oh, discrete manner." She said. Naruto cocked his left eyebrow. "Naruto… I've moved on…" She said. The blond thought.

"'_Moved on'? What the hell does that mean?" _Mentally pondering Sakura's statement, he didn't seem to notice Sakura staring at him with a blush.

"_You've grown up Naruto… you really have." _She said.

"Okay I give up." He said quickly. She sweat-dropped.

"_Apparently we still have work to do…"_ She said. She looked at him and laid her left hand on his. The blond was slightly shocked at her sudden gesture. She stroked the back of his hand gently.

"Heh, that feels kinda good Sakura." He said with a whiskery smile. Sakura could only giggle at how cute he looked.

"Well… what I mean by, "moving on", Naruto is that… I no longer think of Sasuke as someone I should give my heart to." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of his own head!

"Haha! That's great Sakura! But… what about the petal, why are you stroking my hand and… why are you smiling at me like… like you're smitten over me?" Naruto asked. "You never stared at me like that before Sakura." He added. Sakura looked at him, a feeling of regret loomed over her.

"I know. Back then I never really saw you as, what I kind of do today Naruto." She said. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Huh?" He asked. Clueless as always, Sakura thought. But she loved his goofy faces.

"What I mean, is that… well, it took a while, Naruto. But, I think that over the years we've spent, getting stronger together, I think we got closer to each other that I never saw, and I'm thinking that neither have you, yet." She said. Naruto looked at her and cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Well, I do, kinda, feel like we've actually… Y'know, but through a lot during our struggles to get stronger. Like I said Sakura, I'll get Sasuke back, for both of us and you. But you saying that you don't love Sasuke anymore is really shocking! And, you speak like you've got something to hide, like there's something you've… uh, encrypted, or whatever you call it, something in your words. Is there something I'm not getting?" Naruto asked. Sakura always knew he was naïve, but no one was perfect.

"Naruto, I'm saying that I've gotten really close to you. Closer than what I have in a long time. You see, I couldn't sleep, knowing how horribly I treated you when we were younger, so I decided," She said as she accumulated a light pink blush, "to come here and decide who I truly love. It was either Sasuke," She paused for a moment and then looked at him, staring at him for a moment. "or… you." She whispered. Naruto's eyes widened! She paused so she could let it sink it a bit before she continued. "I had a really hard time deciding, Naruto. So… I did it the old fashioned way and picked the petals of a daisy to see who my heart truly belonged to. Those results, Naruto," She paused and looked at him straight in the blue orbs, "proved that I have those special feelings… for…" she paused and leaned closer to him. Her hands wrapped themselves around his biceps as she got closer to his face, and stopped right until she reached the end of his nose. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, making her shiver. She stared at him for a moment, before she opened her mouth and finished. "you"

Naruto was shocked, bewildered and slightly dazed by this confession! Not only did it feel as thought his heart completely stopped beating within his chest, he felt the need to reach into his chest cavity and rip out his beating life-force and hand it to her and say, 'It was true… you did steal my heart…' while coughing up blood. But… that would kill him. He stared into her eyes, and his own seemed to hypnotize her, and vice-versa Sakura's eyes.

"Was it too soon to tell you Naruto?" She asked with a worried tone. He didn't answer her because he was too shocked by her confession! "Naruto… are you okay?" She questioned the blond who was staring into oblivion. He seemed oblivious to her voice as she snapped and waved her hand in front of his face. _"It was too soon. I have to snap him out of it quickly! Oh… what to do, what to do, what to do, what to-OH! …I hope I don't mess this up… okay Naruto… get ready to come back to Earth!" _She thought. She leaned in and cupped his cheeks. This was one thing that she could think of in which to snap Naruto out of his trance, although… she could've thought of another, more perverted, way of doing it. But, she decided that this was better. She gulped and leaned in, slowly moving towards his lips. Hers quivered as she got closer and closer, finally closing the gap and making contact with his lips. Her eyes widened! That spark! She… she felt it! There was a sparking sensation that tingled within her lips that made her want more! Grabbing his whiskers she pulled him in more to get a hold of his, drooling, mouth. She didn't mind though, after all she felt herself drooling a bit as well, plus a wet kiss was sure to snap the blond idiot out of his oblivious state.

Naruto had no idea what was going on until he felt a bit of drool slither down his chin and into the crevice of his pecs. He shivered slightly and came back to reality. He felt something pressing against his lips and he couldn't figure out what it was, nor what he had been doing in the first place. Call it, "temporary amnesia" but as soon as he saw that pink hair, those beautiful eyelashes and the milky white skin pressed against his tanned and ash-like gray skin his eyes widened in… well, bewilderment! His lips were tingling from the static being sent throughout his nervous system and body. A sensation he absolutely LOVED! He felt it necessary to kiss back, although shocked like hell, he would ask questions later and not ruin this intimate moment with the cherry blossom he loved so much. The blond pushed back, causing Sakura to gasp and open her eyes, only to see cerulean orbs staring back at her with the same kind of love she felt back. Naruto pushed his tongue through, Sakura opening up so he could get a his first feel. She tried supporting herself but the dude was heavy as hell and forced her onto the ground, causing her to moan slightly as he pressing his body against hers. Of course, his body was heavy, so he had to support himself with his hands. He felt Sakura wrap her legs around his waist and her hands smoothing across his chest. Naruto finally felt her hands beginning to slide up his tight black tank top and he immediately opened his eyes and separated from her! Sakura fell back onto the ground and back opposite of her. Both panting as Sakura lay on her side, supporting herself with her hands. She looked at him and saw the completely bewildered expression carved into his face. She immediately felt slightly heart-wrenched over this sudden action.

A long silence seemed to separate them both from each other as they stared back at one another. The pinkette looked away with a hurt look on her face.

"I'm… so sorry Naruto…" She apologized, her voice quivering slightly. She immediately got up and dusted herself off and turned towards him. "I… I should get going now Naruto. I-" She paused and gave him a glance, "sorry…" She said quickly and turned around and began to pace quickly away, mumbling something about going on too quick and ruining to moment. Naruto's widened eyes watched her figure walk away. Inside his mind he was mentally kicking the fuck out of himself.

"_DAMMIT NARUTO! MOVE! C'MON STOP STARING AT HER ASS AND MOVE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GO GET HER!" _He exploded in his mind. He quickly took a few quick breaths and got up and sprinted as fast as he could in her direction! Sakura didn't see him until Naruto grabbed her should and twisted her around, causing her to screech and ram into his chest! She looked up and had no time to speak before Naruto cupped her chin and glided his lips in for a passionate lip-lock. Sakura held her breath and released through her nose as Naruto separated from her.

"I need *Pant* to tell you something…" He said trying to catch his breath. Fortunately for him they didn't get too far from their spot back up on the cliff. He was surprised he didn't trip and fall over running down the hill. "Come back with me." He said and took her hand and guided her back to the cliff. He sat down with her, his larger hands holding her tiny lily-white hands preciously. He looked at her and sighed. "Sakura," He began with a monotone voice. She looked at him and saw him silently smiling at her. Not giddily but a soft and safe smile, "I… want to tell you, umm, t-that I-I also," He paused for a moment, re-thinking his words if they came out correctly as he wanted them to. His pause was long, until he kicked himself mentally in the ass and cleared his throat, "share your feelings… uh… Y'know, uh, l-l-love you t-t-t-" Sakura placed a finger to his lip, silencing him before he was SO CLOSE to finishing. She gave a serene smile towards him.

"I'm glad you feel the same way." She whispered close to him. Slowly Her hands released themselves from their imprisonment and cupped his cheeks. Naruto smiled and obliged as their lips met passionately for the 3rd time in a row. The kiss felt electrifying and excellent against their both of their lips and for their bodies. As they kissed, they didn't notice, between their bodies, a soft glowing bluish-white light emitting from the earth. It took a while until the light got brighter and they stopped and watched in awe. "W-What's happening!?" Sakura gasped. Naruto stared in amazement. It wasn't long until the bluish-white light took the form of the most gorgeous flower anyone's eyes could have laid themselves upon. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets!

"N-N-No… way… No way!" Naruto gasped! Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She questioned. Naruto watched the flower disperse it's light and sit there. It had the equivalence of rose petals with a blue center and the tips of it's petals looked as though they were daintily dipped with gold and scarlet. The petals were decorated with faintly seen violet. The stem was long, like that of the Clamantus Flower. They watched as the flower itself opened up it's bud and blossomed before their eyes! Sakura was astonished and marveled, while Naruto was confused. "I-I-It's a flower…" She said, still shocked from it's appearance.

"That's not any flower Sakura," Naruto corrected. She looked at him.

"Huh?" She pondered him. Naruto took a closer look at it, and then as gently as he could, pluck the flower from the ground.

"This-This is a Glacadia Flower Sakura. The rarest and most valuable among the flower kingdom. Legend states that this flower was forged and created from a lone princess years upon years, upon YEARS ago. She was said to be in love with a handsome sailor. But, unfortunately he had to do business at the sea. Now, the princess was concerned about every single person in her kingdom, and when her lover sailed away it was said that her sorrow formed into a seed, which was in the ground right under her feet. The seed geld feelings of love and all things pure, even sorrow. Her tears, Sakura, were said to be so pure, pure as the freshest spring water flowing in the mountains, that when she cried, these pure tears dipped themselves into the crevice of the earth and watered the seedling, creating what you see now. The legendary Glacadia Flower. Oddly enough, it was also stated in legend and folk-tales that it only appears where there is love unconditionally strong, the strongest love anywhere is the only place it appears. Thousands of years ago it was said that love was everywhere, and that these flowers were bountiful beyond anyone's wildest dreams. But… strife had reared it's ugly head and sadly, the Glacadia fled, vanished, and they are now considered legend, a myth. Most people don't believe in them unless they see them for themselves, others do and search the Earth endlessly for them, but all have failed." He said. Sakura's heart was touched by the legend. She looked at him.

"That's so romantic." She whispered. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah. And this flower appearing here, between us…" He paused and looked at her. She looked back at him. "How it mystically appeared out of nowhere Sakura. C-C-Could it be that our feelings of hardship and pain over Sasuke, and our newfound love for each other forged a seed and was somehow watered?" Naruto asked. Sakura stared at him and then leaned in close and wiped his chin.

"I think it was our saliva… we were getting pretty carried away there." She giggled in embarrassment. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his neck, at the same time sweat-dropping.

"Ehehehe…" He cleared his throat, "I was searching for this flower almost every single night. I was hoping that I could pick it… and… umm… g-give it to you, as a symbol that I… loved you." Naruto said nervously. Sakura looked at and tilted her head. Two tears fell from her eyes as she stared at him. Naruto noticed them and he got a look of shock!

"Y-Y-Y *Sniffle* You're always so kind and sweet to me N-Naruto! *Sniffle* I-I" She stopped as Naruto placed a finger upon her lips, recreating what she did to him. Without a word he looked at the flower and ever-so gently, placed the flower in her hair. She looked ravishing… beautiful… so flamboyant! She looked magnificent, like a sculpture, a work of pure art!

"You're so beautiful Sakura." Naruto whispered. She flushed in the cheeks, a scarlet red that colored her face a faint pink. Naruto chuckled. Sakura, smiling sweetly, now took a moment to observe him more thoroughly. She noted his handsome features, and what she really noted was how much of his physique her eyes drank in. She was immediately drawn into his body, like he had his own gravitational force attracting things to him. His radiating heat gave her a positive attraction and strangely she felt cold. Scooting over to him and to where she was directly in front of him, her eyes chest level of his body. She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his torso, laying her head upon his pecs she felt warm, and most of all… safe… completely safe… like nothing, nothing ever in the world was going to hurt her, like she had located protection of the finest quality and love. She took time to rub his strong back and then move to the front, smoothing her hands gracefully over his tank top. She could feel his hardened, grown muscle underneath, yet her fingers ached for the feel of his skin. She looked at him as if asking him for permission. Naruto immediately got the message and took the bottom of his shirt and pulled the tank-top off. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto…" She exasperated! She gracefully felt his soft and warm skin. His body was tanned to complete perfection. 8-pack abs and strong oblique's, giving him a full 12 pack! She loved the feel of his muscle under her touch. She smoothed over his arms and shoulder muscles, then finally down his hot back. "look at this muscle… you… did all of this for… for-"

"You." He said huskily stopping her. "I said I would get a strong as possible for you Sakura. Everyday and even at night I would train and work my body to be strong and perfect for the one day that we would, together, get Sasuke back. For that one mission alone Sakura." He explained. That was why he would feel so sore and whine sometimes when Sakura touched him. She felt guilty about bopping him in the stomach one time and making him keel-over!

"I'm so sorry for punching you in the stomach when you were sore! Please forgive me! I didn't know! I swear!" She pleaded! Naruto put his hands up in defense.

"Shhh, it's okay Sakura, it's okay." He said hushing her. She shook her head.

"No… no! It isn't! It isn't! I hit you so much and I never even cared whether it hurt you or not! It's not okay!" She burst out! Small tears were trickling down her cheeks. The blond said nothing as the cherry blossom sniffled cutely. "I'm deeply sorry… so sorry!" She apologized. She was angry at herself for hitting him. She wished he would have smacked her when he had the chance. Her heart felt wrenched to hear herself say it, and sadly it came out. "I wish you would have smacked me when I hit you!" She said randomly. Naruto gasped! She stared at him, her pleading jade eyes glistening with tears, sparkling in the moon-light. 5 tear drops fell to the ground…

_5_

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was… angry… angry at her for ever suggestion something so stupid! He gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself. His slowly put his hands forwards and tightly gripped her shoulders. Sakura's eyes widened at the strength he was using on her.

"D-Don't. Ever. Ever… EVER, say… that… again. Ever… I would NEVER hit you Sakura… NEVER! Don't you even start that bull-shit with me…" His tongue dipped itself in silver, the tone of his voice dangerously hissing, lined with venom. His husky breathing was clear that she had, indeed, said the wrong words. Without even beginning to speak Sakura was pulled into a bone-crushing hug against him. "If I… if I hit you Sakura… If I, Naruto Namikaze hit you… for any reason at all…" His voice cracked under his belligerence, "I would never force myself to talk to you… ever… again… Don't say it sounds stupid or that I'm fucked in the head. When I say something… I mean it. Don't you ever, or even, dare asking me to hit you. Is. That. Clear?" He sternly questioned. The pinkette couldn't breath very well due to his bear-hug. She tapped him on the back, causing him to ease a bit and let her breath. She let out a breath and looked at him and silently nodded. "Good, it had better be that way from now on." He said and hugged her softly. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. Oddly, she became sleepy over it. Nuzzling her head against her pecs, like a pillow, she closed her eyes.

The blond looked down and then tilted his head to the right. Upon seeing her beginning to fall asleep he smiled softly. Rubbing her back gently, he felt her body relax and mold into his own. He kissed her on her cherry pink topped head. He smelt the faint scent of strawberries entice his nostrils, causing his nose to twitch and wiggle his whiskers. He liked the scent and took a few more whiffs before he looked at the Glacadia Flower in her hair. He leaned down and sniffed it curiously, and a revelation of exotic smells swam up his nose. He didn't know what they were! He searched his brain, racking it but came up empty.

"Wow… I wonder what that smell is *Sniff* *Sniff**Sniff* mmm, smells good enough to eat almost." He said and chuckled. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Hmm… I don't think she'll mind if we… spend one night together, hopefully." He whispered. Slowly, he got up and cradled her. _"Damn, she's light for a kunoichi! Or… maybe that's just my strength… oh well… I feel giddy about carrying something so light."_ He said and chuckled. Turning around and looking out into the yonder, where the stars twinkling cutely and the moon beautifully beamed down milky white rays he smiled and turned around, and walked home. As he walked the silent streets, his face turned serious. With his new lover came the even MORE intense need to get Sasuke back. Not only did he want to rub his and Sakura's newfound love in that bastard's face… but, he found it entirely needed that he take care of Sakura and show her how trustworthy he could be. He looked down upon her, kissing her cherry hair, then reaching home. Once he arrived, got inside his apartment and locked the door, Naruto seemed eager to sleep for some reason. Be it, maybe, Sakura was sleeping with him? He honestly couldn't tell, it was either that… or he had had a long day.

He walked down the hall, turning two corners to the right and into his room. First thing was… undressing. He set Sakura on the bed and stared at her sleeping form. Gulping, hopping he had a future to wake up to tomorrow, he shed her clothing. He did it until she was bra and panties. He couldn't blame himself for being… slightly perverted in a way. It was all Jiraiya's fault anyway. Murmuring about killing the perv one day for what he had put Naruto's mind into a deep gutter, the blond discarded his own clothing. Before he did he looked at his underarm hair and picked at it a bit.

"Maybe I should trim a bit in there. Feels like a bush…" He said. "Mmm… nah… hair pits are what makes a man." He said and tossed the idea aside. Striping down to his boxers, hoping that what was inside them would remain there when he awoke in the morning, Naruto shut off the light, closed the door, causing the room to be completely enveloped in darkness again, he slid into bed and hugged Sakura close to his chest. Naruto thought about whether his excitement that a girl was in his bed would keep him awake and not be able to sleep, or he'd fall asleep right off the bat! Shrugging he lay his head down and testing them both. Soon, he was snoring up a storm with he mouth wide open. Sakura, who had been awake the entire time opened her eyes. Completely enveloped in darkness she felt herself squished against something soft and warm. Most likely it was Naruto's skin. His snoring, however, made her sit up. She gently moved her hands across his face, finding his mouth and closed it. Leaning down she laid an invisible kiss upon his tender lips. She felt it, again, that strong electrifying feeling. With that as squished herself up against his chest and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep… without a care in the world if they were half-naked. This, was a true experience indeed.

_Morning…_

Shining brightly and lively, the sun beamed it's hot rays upon the village of Konoha bright and early in the morning. Birds chirped cheerfully and there were villagers outside bright and early!

_In the Apartments…_

Inside the apartment 10, inside a dimly lit room. Naruto and Sakura, without a sound slept easily. The blond seemed to have moved around a bit last night, seeing as he… "accidentally" migrated his hands down and placed them between Sakura's legs. But hell, she had rustled a bit last night and grabbed the blonde's crotch! Oddly, he was blushing with a slight, perverted, drooly smile. The sun became brighter as a cloud moved out of the way, lighting up the room. As the room lit up, there seemed to be 3 people in the room. The other person was a man, he had silver-hair, a mask, a leaf, green Jonin vest, black pants, fingerless gloves and his right eye was covered by his head band. He sat in a chair, twisted the opposite way. His coal black eyes skimmed over a little orange book, that sometimes he seemed the giggle perversely to. Taking his eyes away from the books pages for a moment he observed the two sleeping.

"Shouldn't be long now until they both realize was how naughty their hands were." He said and crinkled his left eyes before returning to the contents of his book. About 20 minutes later, Naruto, and at the same time his rustling of the bed, awoke with Sakura. The both groaned as the curtains were pulled open and the bright sun was shining into the room. The silver-haired man said nothing as he closed his book and watched them, awaiting the fireworks of surprise and blush that were about to un-fold. Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed them, Sakura sitting up slightly and rubbed hers as well. The blond let out a big yawn, stretching out both of his arms and scratching his armpit and then his nose. Sleepily he sighed and then looked over, seeing Sakura lay back down and looked up at him. He smiled at her, getting the same response. For some reason, both felt… really, REALLY horny. The blond had an erection that just wouldn't go away and Sakura felt horny as hell. It took them both a moment to realize as they peered under the covers and saw each other's hand in dirty places. The silver-haired man waited as they both were now, officially, awake and blushing madly, like they had scarlet fevers. Immediately they both yelped and stepped back from to the opposite sides of the bed! Naruto went too far back and fell off. Sakura, upon hearing the "THUD!" flinched and looked over. Naruto's sighed and stood up, getting back in bed.

"Morning…" Sakura said with scarlet tint that matched pomegranate fruit.

"Ehehe… morning Sakura." Naruto greeted with two scarlet red cheeks. Sakura smiled and leaned in, causing the blond to chuckle and kiss her.

"Wow, I never knew you two were smitten all of a sudden. Where has the time gone by?" The silver-haired man said abruptly out of nowhere! Naruto and Sakura gasped and yelped!

"Kakashi-sensei! WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto blared! Sakura gasped and blushed profusely and covered herself while Naruto stared at him.

"Good morning you two love-birds." Kakashi greeted with a crinkle of his eye. The two were scared shitless.

"How the hell did you get in!?" Naruto questioned, peeved at Kakashi's un-invited presence. Kakashi looked at him and held up his spare key.

"Under the mat Naruto. Easy." Kakashi said and winked, tossing him the key. Naruto caught it and groaned. Sakura looked at Naruto. The man then caught sight of Sakura's Glacadia flower. His eyes widened. "Where did you find that!?" Kakashi suddenly burst! The two looked at him and saw their sensei pointing at the Glacadia in Sakura's hair. Naruto looked as well as Sakura who took the flower out.

"Oh yeah, the Glacadia Flower," Sakura said, "I must've left it in my hair last night when Naruto and I grew it." She finished. Kakashi looked at Naruto, expecting an answer. The blond scratched the back of his head.

"Eh… it's a long story sensei." Naruto stated. Kakashi stared at him. "So, uh, Kakashi-sensei, what brings you here?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi looked at him and crinkled his eye.

"Well… Tsunade has a mission for you two. It's real urgent, I think you both, especially you Naruto, will be pretty happy." He replied. Naruto cocked his eyebrow. All Kakashi had to do was give Naruto a wink and it immediately clicked into both their brains. They looked at each other.

"SASUKE!" They both shouted and hopped out of bed and immediately began to run around for their clothes! Kakashi just chuckled and went back to reading his book.

_Hokage Tower…_

Tsunade patiently awaited her guests to arrive. She was sure that her most cherished guest was sure to blast into the room, shouting a demanding to send them immediately.

"Tsunade, are you sure Naruto and Sakura are ready for this mission?" Shizune asked as she cradled Tonton. Tsunade looked at the her assistant.

"Trust me Shizune. If you'd been watching Naruto train his ass off you'd known just by the size of those muscles." She replied with a chuckle. Shizune blushed immediately. "Oh, well looks like they're-"

"GIMME THE MISSION DAMMIT! I'M READY!" Naruto shouted as he BLEW OPEN THE DOOR! He walked into the office and slammed his hands on the desk. Tsunade cocked her eyebrow.

"Where's that orange and black jumpsuit of yours?" She asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

"What, a guy can't air out his pits for once?" Naruto asked turning away. He was dressed loosely in a silk orange muscle shirt with black trim and with black and orange stripped ninja pants. Tsunade popped an anger vein at he response.

"Boy… you'll be DAMN LUCKY IF I DON'T EVEN RIP THE HAIR OUT FROM UNDER YOUR ARM!" She hissed loudly, blowing him back a bit. Naruto sweat-dropped. Sakura and Kakashi walked through the door. "Ahh, welcome. Naruto, prepare for briefing you two." Tsunade said. Naruto and Sakura looked to be a bit blown back.

"You mean… Kakashi-sensei isn't coming with us?" Sakura asked and they both looked at him. The man shook his head with a crinkle of his eye.

"Nope, it's just you two. You both want him back that bad, so I decided that you're both old enough now to go on missions alone… together." He said. Naruto looked at Sakura. "However, Naruto, watch out for Sakura and control yourselves. Just because you both are dating doesn't mean it calls for sex. You're eighteen (18) and she's still sixteen (16)." Kakashi warned. Naruto looked at Sakura and she put her head down.

"But wait… Sakura I thought you were the same age as me, or at least close." Naruto said. She shook her head.

"I'm not… but just because of my age doesn't mean you don't have to look down upon me Naruto. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, and if I decide to have a child then that's me." She said bravely and turned away. Tsunade cocked her eyebrow.

"Why bring up Sex always Kakashi? Even Naruto isn't that stupid… well… not really." She said.

"HEY! I KNOW HOW TO USE A DAMN CONDOM!" Naruto exploded causing his face to turn scarlet red, steam bursting out of his ears anime-style. Tsunade cocked her eyebrow.

"Very well then Naruto. I trust you. Just remember to take a packet of them along with you, idiot. You may be eighteen (18) but I'll be damned if I figure, or even find out you two were 'screwing' around with one another. Just make sure to be safe." Tsunade said and gave them both a wink.

"Master, we've just become to love each other, I doubt we'll be even thinking of sex… not for a long time. Besides… I think I can handle myself thank you." Sakura said and straightened up. Naruto looked at her, then smiled.

"_That's the spirit Sakura." _He thought mentally. Sakura looked over at him. Her face turned scarlet red, which didn't go un-noticed.

"B-B-Bes-s-s-sides… *Gulp* If we d-d-do forget to use protection *Gulp* at least… at least I can live with the fact that I made the right change in my life. And if I'm to conceive Naruto's child at the age I am then so be it!" She said and threw her hands down. "I'm not a baby anymore and I won't let anything get in the way of the happiness of our relationship. I… I'll accept it all, because I know, that Naruto would do everything in his power to help me raise our child." She said and turned towards him. His eyes were wide. "Because," She said and walked over to him, her hands placed at her front, folded together, "I believe in him completely." She said looking up at him. She then placed her hands on his chest and laid her head on it. "You did anything and everything to make me happy Naruto," she said bravely, "and it's my turn to do anything and everything," She paused and looked up at him, "to make you happy." She finished with a her pomegranate tint. She stood up on her tippy-toes and gently kiss him on the lips The blond was still in shock, slightly terrified. As Sakura kissed him, 2 tears fell from her cheek and onto the floor.

_2_

Everyone in the room was silent as they stared at Sakura kissing the blond. Shizune was speechless, Tonton, even, was surprised, Kakashi couldn't believe how Sakura had grown up and Tsunade… the woman sat there, at her desk, he hands placed on the oak table, not moving an inch. Naruto, however, was the one who was surprised the most!

"_Me… and… S-S-Sakura? Having… sex? Me… and… and Sakura… in… in bed… naked. My… penis… up her… pussy… wait, wait WAIT! What the hell am I thinking!? I-I-I can't do that! NO! I'd be ruining our lives doing that! I-I know it sounds… fun… but… but I just can't! No! Sakura deserves a great life! She shouldn't be saying those things for my happiness! It's her happiness I want, just hers! I… I know… I've always wanted to make love to Sakura, but…" _He stared at her. _"she's so beautiful… b-besides… I… *Sigh* I can't… I just can't… force… myself to do it… no… I can't. She's so beautiful and I can't do it! Well… I can use a condom sure! Yeah, but… a child. I want Sakura to be happy and live a life. Not raising a child so early. I've always been impatient and wanted a child too I'll admit… but Sakura…" _His mind was plagued with all kinds of questions. She separated from him and smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

"To me Naruto, your happiness counts the most. If you want to have sex sometime… I'll be more than happy to make you happy." She said, aloud. The blond stared down at her. "Now, let's go get Sasuke back and re-unite our team again!" She said bravely. She grabbed his hand and look up at him with a determined smile. Naruto smiled back and squeezed her hand with a nod. Tsunade, still awed by Sakura's brave words. The woman, upon seeing the two standing side-by-side snapped out of her daze and looked at them.

"Alright you two. This is an S-Rank mission, defend yourselves accordingly and bring him back. Got it?" She asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded with serious faces. "Good. Now go on you two. Oh, Naruto, before you go I need to have a word with you, privately." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded.

"I'll be waiting for you by the gates Naruto." Sakura said, kissed him once and ran towards the gates. Naruto smiled and turned toward Tsunade. She stared at him and gestured him to be seated, which the blond obliged. Tsunade sighed and stood up and walked around the table and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto," Tsunade began, "I know what you're thinking, about what Sakura said about sex. Naruto, I want you to know that, even though I have no control over you, please, try and control yourself. Sakura said that she is willing to sacrifice happiness for you. I never-ever thought I would hear that coming out of her, especially towards you. But… all I'm saying, I'm not going to threaten you as I usually do, but, please Naruto, I want you to try and control yourself if anything happens. If you fail, then please," She said and opened a drawer and pulled out a wrapper and handed it to him, "use this… please use it Naruto. You two can make all of the love you want if you can't control one another, just… please, use it." Tsunade said. I sounded as though the woman was begging. Naruto looked at the condom and took it, staring at it.

"But… what if I forget Grandma?" He asked. Tsunade sighed and looked out the window.

"If you do forget, know that I wont be angry with you, but I will be severely disappointed. I won't hurt you, never again Naruto. If you forget, and Sakura does, indeed, have a child. I at least want to be the one helping her with it. Despite my disappointment in you Naruto," She said and bent down to his level and whispered in his ear, "I'll always think of you as the greatest great grandson, and father ever. I have faith in your ability Naruto, I really do. But, I please ask of you… try and remember to use it, okay?" Tsunade whispered. Naruto looked at it and smiled with a nod.

"Yeah grandma, I will. This time… I can't promise anything… if I broke that promise like I have many others, then I don't know what will happen. But I swear, if I do forget Grandma," tears of bravery were trickling down his cheeks, "I'll be the best damn father in this world to my child, I promise that! I promise!" Naruto said as 8 tears fell onto the floor.

_8_

Tsunade ruffled his hair and hugged him.

"That's my great grandson. I know you'll do everything and anything for Sakura. But try and not go all out and not care, okay?" She asked wiping a few tears away from his cheek. Naruto gave a sincere nod. She smiled and nodded back. "Now go get that Uchiha back here and give this mission hell boy." Tsunade said and gave him a grandma's kiss on the cheek for good-luck. Naruto smiled and wiped it off. "You're only rubbing it in your big goof." She said with a feminine chuckle. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, that's the point." He said and got up. "And grandma?" Naruto asked. She looked at him. "thanks for everything." He said and hugged the Hokage. Tsunade hugged him back and without another word he left for the gates. Tsunade watched as he walked out of the tower. "Give 'em hell boy… give 'em hell." She said. Shizune and Kakashi who had witnessed the event smiled sincerely at Tsunade and each other.

_With Naruto and Sakura at the gates…_

Sakura was waiting patiently, humming a nameless tune to herself as she awaited Naruto's presence. She noticed the muscular blond walking casually down the street. As he walked, he took the condom and slid it behind his headband, tucking it away comfortably. Smiling to himself, reassured now that he was ready for any "situation". He walked up to Sakura, greeted with a kiss from her.

"Ready to go Naruto?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes. Naruto cocked his eyebrow with a grin.

"Hehehe, you bet!" He said with his normal enthusiastic attitude. She giggled girlishly and walked towards the gates then back at him.

"Let's go get him back Naruto!" She said and shook her fist! Naruto, taken aback by her attitude grinned and nodded.

"Right!" He hollered back and ran up next to her. His heart was pounding with excitement. "Finally, we're going to get him back Sakura, I can't wait!" Naruto said. Sakura smiled and held his hand. He looked down at her, slightly confused.

"As long as I'm next to you, I'm not going to give up! You're my strength Naruto, and now this is where all of that training and bonding together pays off! We're going to get him back and finally become a team again!" She said excitedly. Naruto stared down at the pink-headed 16-year-old. He was still alert to his hormones however. Casting the thought aside like a breeze, he tightened his head band and nodded.

"Right. Now," He began, "Let's go." With that said, he and Sakura, like the gentle breeze, whisked away into the forest! As they jumped from branch to branch, Naruto leading and Sakura following right behind him, Sakura felt a bit un-easy about what she had said to Naruto during their mission briefing. She was willing to sacrifice everything she had to make him happy. Looking at him as the wind brushed her hair back gracefully, she thought she had seen him for who he was up until now, but… she must've been blind! Who she saw currently was a growing man that would soon become the strongest ninja ever to walk! She felt empowered as her recent words back in the Hokage's office flowed through her mind like spring water. She jumped from a branch and glided, like a swan through water, in the warm, breezy air. Looking at his figure again, she thought for a moment.

"_I love him… I really do… though it was just yesterday we began to love each other I feel like it had been an eternity that I loved him, but hadn't noticed," _She thought, _"Now, everything just seems to fit the puzzle, the picture is perfect and magnificent! Both of us, together at last makes me feel so lucky and giddy to be loved by such a honorable man like you, Naruto. If only I had realized it sooner… back when we… were kids and all. But… now things are different. I'm not going to hit and be-little and hurt you in any way anymore! From now on, everyday will be pain free, every morning you will be awakened with a kiss, every afternoon you will be hugged and cherished like a rare doll, every evening will be a kiss, and ever time we sleep together, cuddled in each other's arms… Naruto… every night like that, you won't regret. You'll… you'll always have me to wake up to if you ever do at night, and if I do so the same I'll always be there to remind you that I'm here and that I love you. I hope you do the same for me too Naruto, I really, really do." _Her eyes softened and her nervousness drifted away. _"Let me love you… in every. Single. Way. Possible… please…" _Whispering mentally to herself she put a loving smile upon her face and strolled up to jump beside him. She grabbed his free hand, causing the blond to look her way, seeing her smiling at him reassuringly. He did so back and pulled her closer as, like breezes, drifted through the leaves… deep… into forest.

_Hours Later…_

Night had fallen, and Naruto and Sakura were reluctant to find a spa and resort in one of the passing towns. It was a nice, quaint little town at that. Wooden houses, merchants and bustling with people despite it's miniature size. Located at the heart was a fountain with porcelain angels spewing water from their trumpets and wings spread out, connecting each other as in the middle stood a Glacadia Flower, showering water from all sides and angles, not even once, touching the angels. Naruto and Sakura had found a quiet place to relax their feet in the heart of the town, sitting on a bench, searching their supplies just in case they needed something, they were sure to get it here if there was something missing. The resort they planned on staying at was called "Hanauta Taki" (Humming Waterfall) That lay to the north of the village up a fleet of stone stairs on the mountain just at the foot of the little town. Sakura searched her bag. She seemed to have everything. Looking at Naruto, seeing him lean back, relaxing in the afternoon sun with a calm and cool smile on his face. She blushed a bit.

"Since when did you become so cool?" She giggled. Naruto turned his head and chuckled.

"Since I brought these with me." He said and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses with orange tint in them and a metallic black on the rims and arms of the shades. Sliding them through his hair he grinned at her. She blushed as her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Oh my!" She said as Naruto slug an arm around her and pulled her in close, casting his ankle over his knee.

"Yup! Ahh, it's so warm out here! Just makes you wanna lay in the cool green grass, under a cherry blossom tree and jus' sleep the day away." He said with a calm tone. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder.

"That sounds so nice right now. But we really should be getting our room in the "Hanauta Taki" resort." Sakura said with a sigh. Naruto grieved a bit and huffed.

"Alright then. C'mon, I'll carry your bags for you if you want." He suggested. Sakura smiled.

"It's okay Naruto," She replied picking up the back pack he held in his hand, "I'll be fine." and with that she slid it on her back and stretched.

"Alright, we'll, let's go." He said and wrapped an arm around her, guiding her calmly towards the mountain, up the stone steps and towards the resort. Once the arrived Naruto and Sakura saw a spectacular inn with a waterfall, cascading beautifully, shimmering in the sunlight causing the ripples to sparkled and shimmer, casting a magnificent rainbow in all bright colours down into the rippling pond below where it crashed mightily! The house was of traditional structure, like a tea house, accept it held a few more floors up. The shingles on the roof bright a light scarlet and the roof itself crimson red.

"Feels just like home eh?" Naruto asked as they both gazed in awe at the marvelous structure standing before them.

"It's beautiful." Sakura responded. With that the two walked towards the inn and inside. It smelt like Myrrh (Mira) incense. It was just a small room and with just the reception counter. In back was a door, which Naruto deduced, led towards the resort. The woman at the desk was clad in a ravishing, black, gold and red silk kimono. Cherry blossoms lined almost every inch and her stringy black, luscious hair shined vividly in the sun that peered through the windows. Naruto looked at Sakura, who seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere. Walking up to the counter, the woman looked up and put down her ink brush.

"Hello there, and I welcome you, couple to this fine and hospitable, five-star resort. Please, how may I help you?" She said, her voice ringing with that of a song-bird.

"Yeah, I need one room for two (2) and we'd like the Luxury suit please." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped! The receptionist and the blond looked at Sakura. "you don't have to buy the Luxury suit! It'll nearly break you!" she pleaded. Naruto grinned.

"Not to worry Sakura," He chuckled and opened his frog-shaped wallet, "I've been saving up secretly for this." He added. Sakura looked inside and she stepped back a bit.

"That frog looks like it's about to burst!" She exasperated! The woman at the counter turned towards Naruto.

"Oh, a couple are we?" She questioned. Naruto and Sakura both looked at her. "Here at the Hanauta Taki, we have a special discount for couples such as yourselves. Sir I can give you a complete discount on dinner, on the house and your room will be approximately thirty (30) percent off, not including room service. It this pleases you please tell me and I will immediately make reservations." She said, her soprano voice glittering. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"Oh… well then…" Naruto began, "well what do you think Sakura?" He asked. The pinkette looked at the woman and then at Naruto. Straightening up she combed back a few strands of hair.

"It's your money. But at least let me help you pay. You shouldn't have to pay for everything. I've been saving up too." She said and pulled out her pink, colorfully braided wallet. "How much is it for the suit?" Sakura asked. The woman looked and then turned towards them.

"It is approximately one hundred-thousand yen (1000.00) per person, with the discount it's lowered to approximately thirty-thousand yen (300.00) per person." She replied. Naruto and Sakura fished out the ryo. Naruto looked at her.

"Here, I'll pay for hers." He said. Sakura nudged him in the arm.

"I can pay for myself Naruto." She insisted.

"My my, what a gentleman," The woman began, causing Sakura to look at her, "It isn't too often we see such kindness from a young man to a young woman here. Usually both pay separately because of their status. But I see here that this young man you're with wants to ensure you a wonderful time here." The woman said and bowed. Sakura looked at Naruto, who smiled sincerely. Sakura slowly put back to money in her wallet as Naruto told her to. The woman smiled, her scarlet red lip-stick creating a friendly aura in the room. The blond smiled as the woman stood up, bowed and disappeared behind the door for a few moments. Sakura looked at him.

"I could have paid for myself Naruto." She complained. The blond sighed and looked at her.

"I'm leading this expedition Sakura. Don't you worry about a single thing," he said with a wink, "I'll take care of it." He finished. The pinkette felt guilty.

"Are you… sure?" Sakura questioned, her voice becoming smaller.

"Yeah." He responded.

"I feel… so… spoiled… yet I feel privileged to be with you Naruto," Sakura began, causing the blond to look at her, "sometimes I wonder, when will the time come where I get to do something for you? When will I ever be able to fully repay you for your kindness and selflessness?" She questioned. Naruto turned fully towards her and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You already have…" he whispered. Sakura felt confused, that is until Naruto gently kissed her upon her tender lips. She felt it again… that electrifying pulse soaring through her body, causing her lips to quiver. A few moments later, both still kissing, the receptionist walked back through the door with 3 men and a woman caterer. They all fell upon the sight of the two kissing lovingly in the room, creating a vivid aura that seemed to spread about the room.

"My my, have you never seen something so beautiful?" The woman asked, her voice calm as the sea breeze. The caterers said nothing but smiled in return. Naruto and Sakura slowly separated.

"I love you Sakura… I really do. Love comes at different paces I've learned when I'm with you. It can come later, or even sooner. But my heart can't deny it any longer as said last night." Naruto said poetically. Sakura, awed by his words softly fluttered her eyes at him.

"And I feel… so… I don't know how to say it. Privileged again? Your heart and soul are bigger than your stomach," she giggled, causing the blond to blush a bit, "but, I've also learned, Naruto, that love does indeed come at many different paces along the road," she said a huffed a pleasant sigh, "if only all those years ago spent chasing Sasuke I realized how much you deeply care for me, what you were willing to accomplish, and risk to prove yourself to me. When you cam back after training with Master Jiraiya, I… I felt like the sun had returned and that I was safe, safe from everything that opposed me," she said with a small and weakening voice. She seemed to look as though she was about to cry as a few more tear drops fell, "if I could re-play what happened all those years ago, about how the village treated you, how we all treated you, how _**"I"**_ treated you, I would do it in a heart-beat." She said. Her words sounded like a deep confession, affecting everything around her. Naruto stared at her, letting her words sink into his heart and locking it so it could never escape.

"You… you don't know how… how loved I feel right now Sakura… It's… it's amazing. Your words, I-I feel like all of my troubles just wash away when you say things like that. Like when you believe in me, and not worry so much to the point where you can no longer let me go out and be the best I can be, just enough worry… and all you need to do is believe in me and my abilities Sakura. Gosh… how you make me feel… it's wonderful, beautiful even. Whenever I looked at you in the academy, I felt my heart ping and spread wonderful and enticing thoughts through my mind and body about what it would feel like to… to touch you, hug you, kiss you like I am now. I always wondered what it felt like. Hinata may have had a crush on me or maybe even been in love with me, Sakura," He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in as well as she did with him, "but not even Hinata could replace you and how I will always and forever feel about you in my heart. Deep down, it's all about you Sakura. A special place in my heart," he hit his fist against his chest, "where it's all about you in everyway. You're my blood, my breath, my life-line. You're what keeps me alive Sakura, you're the special person that keeps my blood pumping and me alive in this world to fulfill my dreams. You're everything to me… every single little detail there is in my heart, in the special place, runs on you and your will to believe in me," he then took her hand and laid it upon his heart, "I feel your will-power coursing through every vein in my body Sakura, like a rare and valuable blood cell made just of you own will and love alone. I feel it, I will always feel it even when I'm dead, buried next to you. Just remember," he said calmly, "Whatever happens, no matter what happens to you, me or the village, never stop believing in me Sakura… never stop loving me in your heart," He rubbed his nose against hers, "never stop loving me." Naruto finished. They were all blown back by his powerful words. Sakura literally had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Y-Y-You f-f-feel that w-way about m-me N-Naruto?" She questioned as she sniffled cutely. To prove his point sincerely her brushed away a few tears and kissed her passionately, then separated.

"Always and forever." Was his response. Sakura was then brought into a warm hug against his chest. The heat he radiated only made her cry more, as 5 lone tears dropped to the floor.

_5_

Naruto gently twisted them back and forth, rubbing the girl's back as she cried into his silk muscle tank-top.

"I mean every word…" He whispered and kissed her pink-hair. The receptionist and the caterers wiped away a few tears. Naruto glanced over and blushed slightly. "Oh… ehehe… you heard that? Sorry." Naruto said with a small wave. The woman waved her hand back.

"It's been so long since I ever witnessed such a bond, an understanding, a real relationship full of love and trust between one another. I can feel the power of your love's aura lighting this room, cleaning it of it's sin that many before you had left. It's a beautiful feeling and I am honored to have been in the presence of such a wonderful, kind, caring and passionately loving young man such as yourself. Please forgive us if we were rude." She said and they all bowed. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, it was nothin' don't worry. I was just talking from my heart, that's all." The blond waved his hand with a smile. The woman gratefully smiled.

"Very well then, may I direct you two towards the resort now?" She asked gesturing towards the door traditionally. Naruto looked at Sakura, who silently nodded without peeking her head out.

"You sure can." Naruto softly agreed, picking up his and Sakura's back-packs. Sakura stayed glued to his body as they walked up the stairs towards the rooms located directly on the top floor of the resort. Naruto walked along the oak wooded hallway towards a room. The receptionist slid the rice-screen door open and they walked within. Naruto looked around, enjoying the beautiful atmosphere.

"This is the Luxury suit. The bathrooms are located within your domain to the left of your beds. There you shall find two towels and a dual bath and shower. A closet is located next to the bathroom to your right as you walk-in and should not be hard to miss. In the living room where we are presently located you will find all essentials such as a television, refrigerator, microwave and stove. Located inside the drawers directly below the microwave are dining utensils in case you both wish to dine somewhere else other than in the resort itself. Dinner begins approximately at eight-o-clock (8:00) There will be menu's brought up here two hours before dinner will be served so you have time to choose carefully what you wish to order for our exquisite cuisine," she said and opened the curtains, revealing a beautiful view of the village below and the mountains away. A river flower gently into the town and into the mountains beyond the village below the resort, "now if you wish to order something from our room service, dinner not included, it will cost extra, and the price will double if it is after dinner, which lasts until nine-o-clock (9:00) Now, will you be needing anything else sir?" The woman asked as she looked at Naruto with a beautiful smile. Naruto looked around and rubbed Sakura's arm.

"I don't think so. Thank you." The blond replied. The woman bowed.

"Very well sir. It is approximately four-forty-two A.M. (4:42 a.m.) We will bring your menu's up immediately beginning at six-o-clock (6:00) Until then you both have the time you want to walk around the quaint village below. May I recommend visiting the Library?" She asked. "I recently heard that a special book regarding the legendary Glacadia Flower has just arrived. Perhaps maybe it would be an interest to learn about it." The woman said, bowed again and walked away, shutting the rice-screen door gracefully behind her. Naruto looked around and then at Sakura.

"C'mon Sakura, let's un-pack." He said and kissed her pink-hair. She nodded and came out of his warmth and looked around. Her eyes were cherry red and she sniffled. The blond looked at her, seeing her still blown back. "Hey, it's okay Sakura," He reassured. She looked at him.

"What you s-said back downstairs," she squeaked, her voice light and fragile, "it was so beautiful Naruto. Thank you…" she sniffled. Naruto grabbed her hand, pulled her in for another hug and then kissed her pink lips gently.

"I spoke directly from my heart, where it counts the most Sakura." He replied. The pinkette watched as he took her bag into the bedroom. Like a duckling she followed the compassionate young man into the room, marveling the room at how beautiful it was. She opened the curtains next to the closet and saw the beautiful view below. Turning to look at Naruto, the blond un-packing his things, Sakura joined him and un-packed. Once they settled in, they went out for a walk around the quaint and tiny town. Sakura remembered the woman's words and got them both to the Library where she, indeed, found the book upon the Glacadia. She sat down at a table, with Naruto right next to her and flipped open the pages. The pages of the book were crisp white and the ink jet black, telling them both that the book was completely new and just arrived. Sakura turned the pages, skimming over the words whilst Naruto looked at the pictures and read some of the captions and foot-notes below. Sakura finally came to one page where she stopped and skimmed over, what seemed to be ancient text of some sort, translated to the right in italics. She read the description.

"_Feeding upon emotions like it is your nourishment, drinking the purity tears from which love swims the Glacadia calls out to the two that summon it and wish them eternal peace and happiness." _

"What a mystical thing to say…" She whispered.

"Yeah, kind of like how we got the Glacadia to grow near us last night, eh?" The blond asked rubbing her back. She looked at him.

"Do you think so? Was it our newfound emotions for each other, and my tears that maybe led the Glacadia flower to grow between us? Like it was wishing us eternity together?" Sakura pondered. Naruto thought.

"Well, based upon the legend I'd say so. I heard that there was an even quicker way to get a Glacadia to appear than with just tears and emotions," He began. She looked at him, "yup, I heard that there's this certain pendant called a "Glacadia Tear". It's supposed to be filled with the tears of the princess who created the flower in the legend, and upon using that single drop is filled with all of the emotions and love, strong enough to summon a Glacadia on sight," He said, "but thing is… the pendants are extremely rare, valuable and really small. Some people have found them and they're shown in a few museums, some people have come across them by mistake and no are billionaires. Some actually say that if you keep the pendant with you, another is said to grow around the neck of the person you love and it symbolizes you both as lovers for eternity. It's cool!" Naruto explained. Sakura stared at him.

"You sure know a lot about this flower Naruto. Did you go to the Library back in Konoha and learn this information yourself?" Sakura questioned. Naruto sighed.

"Well I was bored as hell and didn't have anything to do, so I thought I might brush up on my history a bit and "wallah!" I found the flower and… well… searched for it ever since, so I could offer it to you, like I said." Naruto replied. Sakura grabbed his hand gently and held it close to her heart, stroking he back of it, then going up his arm, feeling to bulging veins popping out visible from his skin from the muscle beneath pushing against it.

"You're so strong… so built Naruto. To think that you got this body for me to get back Sasuke. I could hardly believe it." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and lowered his shades a bit, showing his cerulean eyes.

"Well, when push comes to shove, I get the job done anyway I can Sakura." He stated. She kissed his hand, causing him to rub her cheek back, brushing her hair away gently. She smiled sincerely at him.

"You're so warm, so warm that last night was the absolute best sleep I'd ever gotten in a long time since Sasuke left Naruto. Since you left with Jiraiya and then came back years ago. You've changed, but only physically and mentally. On the inside you're still the sweet lovable Naruto I knew before." Sakura giggled. Naruto grinned and pushed his shades back up.

"And you're still that pretty pink-cherry blossom with the forehead I love so much. Speaking of which…" he said, leaned forward and laid a kiss on her forehead. "is large enough to kiss anywhere I please." He said and leaned away. Sakura had the brightest blush she'd ever felt light and crawl up in her cheeks! "Your forehead adds to how beautiful you look Sakura. It's like your beauty mark, except there isn't a mark, it's just beauty above your face. It perfectly spreads your eyes and nose and mouth to where it's perfectly placed and positioned." He said and put his forehead to hers, "Plus, I can do this easily," he said with a chuckle. Sakura giggled. "No matter what gets between us, I'll always love you Sakura. Whether I'm angry with you for some reason I'll never hurt you, but at the same time I'll never stop loving you. *Sigh* Well, are you hungry, cause I am." He said as his stomach growled and he blushed rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura giggled.

"Where is there ever a time when your stomach is making you speak?" She giggled.

"I don't know, it just speaks!" He laughed, causing her to laugh along with him joyously!

"Alright then Mister, c'mon. Our menu's should be up in the room by now. It's already six-thirty (6:30)" Sakura said.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." He said, lowered his shades coolly and gave her a handsome wink before putting them back and standing up. Sakura giggled at his antics and closed the book. She placed it directly back where it was found and joined Naruto as he walked outside into the air. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon, casting shades of orange into the sky. The couple walked towards the resort, once arrived they headed straight to their room where they, as the receptionist had said, saw their menu's sitting on the table neatly aligned next to each other. Naruto could hardly wait, being that his stomach was kicking him in the ass to get to the menu. Sitting at the table they looked diligently at the menu, Naruto doing the most as he skimmed eagerly over the items on the paper. "Man, this all sounds so good!" The blond said, his hungry stomach caused him to tremble a bit.

"Naruto, calm down," Sakura ordered, "just pick something off." She said with a sigh.

"I can't Sakura. I haven't eaten all day. I'm really hungry." Naruto complained. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'll help you choose then," she said with a generous smile that reassured the starving blond, "well let's see here… Oh! What about pork? Trimmed of the fat too!" Sakura suggested, "Or perhaps the steak? Maybe a burger or-"

"Gah! Stop, you're making it harder! Gaaahhhh! Okay! Hell with it all I'll just order… eh… eh… eh… damn so hard to choose… grrr… AHH! Ha! Ramen! Thank the world already." He said as the glimpse of ramen caught his eye. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head over his obsession with ramen. He grinned and looked at her, "Alright babe, what'll ya have?" Naruto asked. She gave him a glance.

"'Babe' ooh, that's high and mighty for such a big strong man to say. Is that my nickname now 'babe'?" She asked.

"What, it's just a name…" Naruto said. She laughed.

"Just kidding Naruto! I… kinda like it when you give me a nickname. My nickname for you would be… my 'foxy-poo'," She said, laughing at Naruto's disdainful expression. "Okay then, what about… 'whiskers'?" She asked and reached over, stroking his thin hairs that protruded from his right cheek. Naruto shivered as she ran the very thin piece of hair through her delicate fingers. Her hands, that could crush a boulder, were so soft and gentle. He purred.

"Oh yeah, mhmm! That's what I'm talkin' about. Oh yeah…" He sighed, like he was being treated richly by a massage. Sakura laughed as Naruto fell backwards.

"Oh, you!" She said and jumped on him, lifting up his shirt and giving him a belly rub! "I thought animals liked this," she said as she gazed upon his stupid panting grin-like face, "but this is just ridiculous." She giggled. While busy, they didn't noticed that a caterer walked inside.

"Hello there and greetings, I'll be you-… er… have I come a… 'busy' time?" She asked. Sakura looked behind her and Naruto sat up.

"Nope, couldn't have come a better time! Now baby, as much a I like you straddling my lap and all, could ya get off and let this nice lady take her orders before I waste away?" He asked. Sakura leered at him and got close.

"And if I don't?" She challenged. Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"I'll be forced to remove you- eeeehhh eeeeeee… uuuuhhhh…" he stopped as Sakura took his whiskers on the left side of his cheek into her mouth and ran them through her lips. She giggled as they tickled her.

"Oh, you're just a lug-nut, my lug-nut," she said and kissed his cheek, "now let's order before he "wastes away" like he would've two minutes ago." Sakura suggested. They placed their orders, Sakura going with, not-surprisingly to Naruto, the shrimp. Their food arrived later as they both got situated and comfortable next to each other.

"'Lug-nut' eh? Is that my nickname now? 'Lug-nut'?" He asked. Sakura laughed!

"Yes it is my little lug-nut. Or would you prefer I call you, my 'little patch of pudding'?" She asked, making a joke out of it.

"Nope, okay, lug-nut works… pinky." He said. Sakura nudge him hard in the bicep playfully. The blond rubbed his arm and chuckled. Their food was served, Naruto ate like he had starved himself for 5-years, although Sakura didn't think he would be able to wait that long let alone his mammoth appetite. Sakura took her food slowly and appropriately. After Naruto finished, he was, as she suspected, still hungry. Sighing she shared some of her shrimp with him. The happy blond rejoiced as he patted his full belly and popped a tooth-pick in his mouth. "Ahh… that was *burp* the best damn meal I've ever had… almost… Ichiraku kicks this places' ramen's ass any day. How was your food?" He asked. Sakura looked at him.

"Well, considering that half of it is being digested by your colons acidic juices… I'd have to say it was very good." She said smartly. Naruto stared at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Well good! 'cause I enjoyed your meal too. Ehehehehehe!" He chuckled. Sakura play punched his arm, the blond only laughing about it. He finally got to the point where she tackled him to the ground and wrestled him, coming out on top.

"HA! Who's stronger now?" She asked as she held her arms in the air.

"Eh, I let you win," he said. Sakura cocked her eyebrow.

"No I won fair and square." She said. Naruto cocked his eyebrow with a smile. He flipped them over and pinned her to the floor, putting all of his body-weight upon her. She struggled as Naruto laughed.

"I believe I've proven my point and won a reward." He said. Sakura groaned.

"Is it a kick in the nuts?" She said threateningly. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Nope, but good guess," he said and leaned down, "my reward is a kiss from the most beautiful girl I could ever dream of." He whispered. Sakura looked at him and blushed with a smile.

"If that's all then have at it… lug-nut…" She said sexily. Naruto growled for her.

"Alright pinky." He obliged, turning his head and shooting the tooth-pick into the wall and looking at her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "If I have some food in my, mmm, mouth then go ahead and get it will you?" He muffled through the kiss. She slapped his back, causing him to chuckle. After a short, yet longevity-feel make-out session the two relaxed on the couch. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and held her firmly to his body as they watched T.V. for a while. Sakura had insisted on watching cartoons, since there wasn't anything on. Naruto, though slightly rejecting the idea obliged and there they were, watched retro cartoon violence. Naruto found it enjoyable as they watched a retro-cartoon about, oddly, a cat and a mouse. They both would laugh as the mouse would do something horrible to the cat, like smack him with an iron, making the cat's face the exact same shape. The blond looked down as Sakura rested her head on his biceps like a pillow. She found his muscles comfortable. She was like his pillow… only, a bit softer. Night had fallen, and Naruto finally looked at the time, seeing that it was exactly ten-thirty (10:30) Naruto looked at Sakura, seeing her playing there, pleasantly dreaming. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He turned the T.V. off, making the room fall silent. Picking her up and cradling her, the blond walked into the bed-room, setting her down and turning off all of the lights in the suit before brushing his teeth and undressing for bed. After undressing his partner, the messy-haired blond climbed into bed and cuddled Sakura to his warm body. His cerulean eyes gazed upon her form under the covers. Kissing her gently on the cheek, he uttered a "good-night" to her and lay his head upon the pillow, silently letting his dreams take hold.

_3 Hours Into the Night…_

All was silent and dark. Nothing but the chirping crickets outside made noise into the night around the inn. In the bedroom, Naruto and Sakura peacefully slept, without a single sound except for their soft and lulled breathing. Holder her close, Naruto did not awaken from his slumber, for it was too deep. However… Sakura, on the other hand, rustled slightly and awoke! Blinking a few times she sighed and sat up, rubbing her eye and looked around the room, letting her eyes adjust. It was dark, which was expected on the night of a new moon. After her eyes adjusted she got out of bed, careful not to stumble, and trailed into the bathroom adjacent-right of the king sized bed. After doing her business she walked out and yawned. However, she didn't go back to bed. Something… had completely stopped her! Her eyes were wide and her body felt… empowered. She looked towards the living room door.

"_What's this… feeling? This power? It's faint… but I can feel it coursing through my body. What on Earth is it?" _She mentally pondered. Glancing upon Naruto, who did not awaken from his dreams, she tip-toed into the living room. The 'power' was still faint she sensed and she found herself walking out of their suit and down the stairs into the reception room on the bottom floor. She looked around the reception counter room, but found nothing. The power was stronger slightly from new the receptionist's desk! Sakura searched around it, wondering if she could find something. She opened the drawers and searched through the entire desk. Nothing… Sighing she was about to go back to bed until a mat underneath the desk was found off slightly. She kneeled down and lifted up the tatami mat, only to reveal a dark staircase, leading below. She stared aimlessly into the darkness below and felt un-nerved. But the power she sensed was becoming stronger and stronger. She ventured into the stair-case without word, though slightly un-nerved as it was very dark! She took one step at a time, careful not to fall. Feeling around it wasn't until she did feel something in front of her. _"Huh? A door?" _She asked and felt around for a handle. Once she felt some kind of metal ring, she pulled on the door and it creaked open loudly. She flinched and cringed as it opened and screeched! She stopped, and peeked through then looked back. Sighing in relief and squeezed through the door and walked down a hall. It was dark, but as Sakura walked she seemed to sight a blue, faint light that grew more and more as she walked. The more she walked, the more she got closer and closer. Once she reached the end of the hall, she stumbled upon an alter. It was very small. Pillars on the sides, and in the middle of the room was a podium, surrounded by a small moat of water. Sakura walked up the it and looked. What she saw, looked incidentally like a dew dropped shaped pendant. It was beautiful as her emerald eyes shinned on the marvelous jewel.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered. She got closer, but was then startled as the dew drop pulsed a sea blue light! She yelped, but then slapped a hand over her mouth! Looking behind her, hoping no one was standing there, she turned back towards the dew drop shaped pendant that seemed to glow harmoniously in the darkness, lighting up the corners of the room! She gazed in awe as this speculation.

"I see you've found it, this ancient chamber." Said a womanly voice. Sakura gasped and jumped around! Who she saw, was the receptionist! "I'm sorry, did I startle you? Please forgive me." She said and bowed. Sakura sweat-dropped and waved, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh! No! It's okay, ehehe… I was just… just… looking for… something to eat! Yeah! I guess my stomach got hungry again. Hehehe…" She chuckled nervously. The woman didn't seem to buy it. She looked down in guilt. The receptionist walked forward and stopped directly in front of Sakura. The pinkette looked up at her, seeing the beautiful woman staring and her, then glancing at the dew drop.

"Hmm…" she hummed, "it glows in your presence…" She said. Sakura looked at her and then back at the gem.

"It… glows? In my presence?" She repeated. The woman walked forward and stared at the object.

"Yes," she replied, "it glows as you are near it. It senses something within you, something strong and eternal." She added. Sakura was confused, and the woman turned towards her. "Indeed, your discovering of this chamber was a bit off, yet, how you wandered in here was nothing of an accident either. It drew you in here, wanting to see what it was that it sensed within you. By how beautiful and bright, and vivid it glows, you are someone special." She said, her voice gracefully gliding like that of a swan through Sakura's ears.

"W-What?" Sakura questioned. The woman looked at her and smiled.

"You seem to be the one who will take it now. It seems as though I could not keep it hidden like I wanted always to," the woman said, "it glows to you and it senses what you desire most in life." She added.

"But I… I don't understand… what exactly is 'it'?" Sakura questioned again. The woman let out a feminine chuckle.

"It, is what we refer to, as a "Glacadia's Tear"." The woman replied. Sakura silently gasped! "Ahh, so you do know of it. Named after Princess Glacadia for it's powers of life and the ability to forge and create Glacadia Flowers. Indeed, it's a mystical object, and it seems it has felt something within your heart, that it feels safer. It must be your un-dying love for the young man you're with." The woman said.

"But… Naruto and I just got together last night…" The pinkette explained.

"Ahh, but the Glacadia's pendant does not care about that small part in time, but it is important however. It's your heart, what your heart secretly felt for the young man when you were both younger I assume. Hmmm… yes… indeed, your heart has kept it's secret from you well. Your heart knew it from the very beginning you two laid eye contact on each other, from the time when you were born. The pendant sees it, feels it, and also seems to feel that with you and the young man you're with, it will thrive and make your emotions blossom." She explained. Sakura watched as the woman took hold of the pendant's sterling silver chain and held it in front of her. "With this, you will be safe, both you and the young man are safe. But, to remain safe, I warn you… if you ever feel any kind of doubt, or if something comes between you two that seems to separate you two in any way, like someone, not something like a mission or anything, but someone, it will fail to protect you." She said and placed the pendant gently around Sakura's neck.

"But… what does it protect?" Sakura asked. The woman smiled.

"It's protects your emotions, both for you and the young man you love. It protects those emotions and thrives off of them, enhancing them in a way. This is what produces a Glacadia flower. Harnessing your emotions and feelings of love, sorrow and need, it is able to spread those emotions and will produce Glacadia flowers," she explained. Sakura looked at the dew drop shaped gem, "but, heed my warning, don't let your feelings be blocked by someone or something. Don't let yourself succumb to another's love, no matter what. This will stop the flow and the pendant will not protect your emotions." She added. Sakura still did not understand.

"But why do my emotions need protecting?" Sakura asked.

"And excellent question. You are a brilliant girl, but you'll know when your emotions need protecting when the time is right," She said, "when the time comes you'll know." She added in a whispered tone. Sakura stared at her, and it was clear that she was confused. The woman's riddles weren't getting anywhere near her brain at all. "Now, just follow what I said, and everything will be fine. Now, perhaps I can finally rest." The woman said with a sigh. Sakura stared at her.

"Rest? What do you mean? Huh!?" Sakura watched in awe as the woman began to dissipate in faint blue and sea green sparkles. The woman said nothing and gave one last glance at Sakura before she completely dispersed into the air. The sparkles glittering down onto the ground and then disappearing. The pinkette was shocked!

"_Remember… when the time is right, you will know…_" the woman's voice rang once more through the halls and into Sakura's ears, startling her! She looked around and sighed.

"But… I have more questions…" She huffed. The pendant around her neck let off a faint glow once more before it slowly dispersed. Sakura was tired now, she walked out of the chamber and covered the secret stair-case with the tatami mat, giving one final look. She walked back up to her and Naruto's suit and climbed back in bed with the young man. The girl was tired, questions made her head throb and she needed sleep. She closed her eyes, and in an instant, she fell asleep, cuddled into the arms of the man who loved her sincerely. As she drifted off, the dew drop shaped pendant glowed faintly in the night.

_Morning…_

The sun had long been visible in the sky as it rose again over the mountain in the distance, casting a morning yellow and orange glow upon the tiny quaint town and the luxurious resort area. Naruto and Sakura were up and smiling bright as they ate their breakfast. Sakura, still a bit un nerved about what happened last night, sat there eating her toast. Naruto, who was eating his bacon, looked next to him and smiled.

"So, after a little bit we gotta pack up. Too bad we can't stay longer, Y'know?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and sighed with a nod.

"Yeah, but we can always come back Naruto," She replied, "like now just you and me and for how ever long we can. Like a romantic get-away." She added. Naruto grinned with a nod, his cerulean eyes flashing in the morning sun beams. About to return to his breakfast, Naruto's eyes glimpsed at Sakura's new accessory.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him in a confused manner. He pointed towards her, murmuring the word 'that'. The pinkette looked down at her necklace.

"Oh! This?" She asked, receiving a nod in reply. "It's… uhh…" She paused and looked around. Naruto took a closer look.

"Y'know, I think I've seen this before… hmm…" Naruto uttered squinting his eyes. _"Where have I seen this before, it's on the tip of my tongue… it looks like a… a… a-" _His brain clicked and his eyes widened! "t-t-t-that's… a-a-a-a… that's a Glacadia's Tear!" Naruto broke out! Sakura waved her hands and tried to quiet him down, "Where the hell did you get that!?" Naruto blared loudly. She begged him to stop, however his mouth kept running. She got frustrated a bit later and finally shouted at him.

"Naruto!" She shouted! The blond shut up immediately as Sakura huffed a sigh and combed her bangs back.

"Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you…" She said softly. Naruto nodded and Sakura took a breath. "Last night I got up to go to the bathroom and when I came out I… felt… something strange. So, I… went to go check it out, found a secret hallway under the receptionists counter and found this, sitting there. It seemed to utter glows than began to grow brighter. It wasn't long until I saw her, the receptionist herself! She explained how she had once watched over this necklace and that it was my turn and it felt "safe" with me. I couldn't give it back because she disappeared in blue and green sparkles after that…" Sakura quickly explained. Naruto stared at her with his mouth hanging wide open. She took her finger and pushed his chin up. She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"So… you… found it… and that lady gave it too you?" He pondered. She nodded quietly.

"You're not mad are you?" She asked.

"What!? Nah!" He said and wrapped an arm around her, "That was epic! Who knew a lone Glacadia dew drop tear was secretly hidden beneath this damn house?" He asked with a goofy grin. She giggled and her kissed her, "You're lucky Sakura. Well, now you're kinda like me." He said and pointed at Tsunade's necklace. She gave an open mouthed smile.

"I guess you're right!" She exasperated! Naruto smiled with a chuckle and the two went back to eating without another word. After eating a fine meal both put the dishes in the sink and packed up. Holding his shampoo Naruto sighed, and then felt a hand be placed on his shoulder. He looked, seeing Sakura's beautiful face looking at him. "It's okay Naruto, we'll come back again." She said elegantly.

"Yeah yeah, I just can't believe it was this expensive for one damn night…" He huffed.

"I told you I wanted to pay my share but no, you had to be a gentleman and pay for me as well." Sakura reminded. Naruto looked at her.

"But it was worth it…" He said. She stopped putting her things away and looked at him, slightly confused. Naruto set his shampoo on the bed spread and looked at her. "It was really fun being here, Y'know. I-I guess I liked paying for both of us, just us two being here was fun. Although it was only one night… I'm glad you came with me, not just because we're going after Sasuke, but because it's just the two of us." The blond explained. Sakura gave a tinted scarlet cheek smile at him.

"I'm glad we were here together too Naruto. This gave me a really good opportunity to bond with you," Sakura replied, "I… kind of felt a bit spoiled to be paid for… that's why I offered to pay for myself." She added, rubbing the back of her head. Naruto rubbed her back.

"I appreciate that you would think of me that way Sakura, I really do," He said, causing her to tweak her towards his handsome face, "but I'm the one who's looking out for you, I'm leading this expedition and if I'm leading then I'm going to pay baby." He added and brought her close, kissing her, yet again. He then looked at her, "I swear I can never get enough kisses from you, even if you were to make-out for five-hours flat I'd never get enough." He said with a chuckle into the kiss.

"You can never have enough kisses Naruto, no matter how long, how lustful or how living they can be, it never ends. A kiss is what keep love alive." Sakura explained softly. The blond hugged her, laying his head upon her own noggin.

"Yeah." Plainly saying the blond began to pack up again, Sakura doing the exact same thing. Once they finished, they left the suit and descended down the stairs into the reception room. "Next time, how about instead of going to the damn library we go to hot springs, it sucks balls we couldn't go there." Naruto complained. Sakura nudged him in the arm.

"Mouth please…" She hissed. The blond sighed, shaking his head, getting another, harder, nudge in the arm.

"Gah, alright!" He said rubbing his, almost bruising skin. She giggled at his succumbing and the two walked away and out of the village. "Ready? Sound is just beyond this border, about maybe two (2) miles away. We can get there in time if we get going now, at least maybe in an hour if we pick up the pace." Naruto explained. Sakura nodded and looked forward, her heart beginning to race, making her breathing become known. Naruto pulled her close, causing her to look at him. "Don't worry Sakura, it'll be alright, don't be nervous." Naruto said softly. Sakura nodded, Naruto patting her on the back in return. Like the morning leaf, gently blown by the winds, they vanishes and leapt into the trees at blinding speed! Jumping from one branch to another in the dense forest around them, they began to pick up immense speed as they then, like flying, gliding through the air.

"_We're coming Sasuke… and we're going to get you back, no matter what! If Naruto wants you back just as bad as I do I'm going to give it my all to make him happy! His happiness is my strength and I'll use it and give it my all to get you back so we can become a team again!" _Sakura thought as she jumped right behind Naruto.

"_We're coming Sasuke, just wait until we get there. If I have to fight you then I'll do it, I won't let you hurt Sakura! You won't lay a damn finger on her, if you force me to kill you I'll do everything in my power not to… hurt Sakura… and I __will__ if you even so much as bring her close to death, and if you get away I'll hunt your ass down and fucking lay you in the dirt where you belong…" _Naruto thought. He was against the thoughts of killing Sasuke, the blond wouldn't hesitate to lunge his fist down his mouth and rip out his throat if Sakura got hurt by his hands. Pushing his eyes into peripheral vision, not being able to see her anyway, he was alert to her, like a bond had formed in his eyes and ears that he could know what was happening, even if he was blind. Looking forward again he jumped from a tree and deeper and deeper they went into the dense forest ahead.

_In the Sound…_

In the village of Sound, deep within a lair, inside a room sat a growing young man who seemed to be meditating. He opened his eyes, revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan spiraling within his eyes. Ever since he killed Orochimaru and his brother, his revenge was not satisfied. His eyes scanned around him, sensing _them _on their way. Saying not a word the man chuckled maniacally low, his voice echoing through the empty hall-ways, as he formulated his plan for his "expected" guests.

_Along the Border of Rice Country…_

Naruto and Sakura had stopped for a quick rest near a stream along the border of Rice country. Naruto relaxed in the shade with a bottle of water in his hands whilst Sakura dipped her hands into the liquid sunshine, cascading elegantly down into the mountains. Scooping up water, washing her face in the process, repeatedly, she looked outward. Seeing mountains and forest all around she sighed. However, she knew _he _was out there, still hiding, even though he had killed Orochimaru, his brother and obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan. Both her and Naruto thought he would have came back after… but it seems they were, deafly, wrong. Gently closing her eyes the pinkette looked down into the running stream, seeing her reflection in the cascading water. No thoughts, oddly, came to her mind at that moment, yet she couldn't help but feel that something, just SOMETHING was wrong! Something horrible was bound to happen. She tried to deny it as she forced over and over to have herself cast away such thoughts, only to have them glide back and begin haunting the crevice of her mind. Shaking her head vigorously she gripped it!

"We're going to get him back, we're going to get him back, we're going to get him back," She repeated to herself, "Nothing bad will happen, nothing bad will happen, nothing bad will happen!" She repeated again and again. Something was telling her everything will be okay, but her heart was shouting at her, saying that things bad were coming forth! Who should she believe? Her heart, or her damned brain? She thought she would've gone clinically insane, but didn't as she felt a soft, warm and gentle hand place itself upon her should.

"You okay Sakura?" Naruto asked, empathy deeply toning itself within his voice. She jolted and sighed quickly.

"You scared me, but… I'm fine. Was I, eh, was I beginning to worry you?" She asked. Naruto stared at her, just by noticing his face she could tell her was slightly skeptical of her answer, but all the same she could tell her was worried deeply about her. "Oh… sorry Naruto." She apologized.

"Nah, it's fine Sakura, but… are you sure you're okay? I mean… if there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me anything." The whiskered blond said. She eyed at his handsome face and smiled.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm sure. I'm actually feeling a lot better since you're next to me now." She said, adding a giggle. Finding himself grinning as always, Naruto nodded and sighed.

"Okay, well, ready to get out of here and go get Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded, her face brimming with confidence and determination. Naruto chuckled and stood up. "Alrighty then, let's get out there and get him back!" Naruto enthusiastically shouted into the mountain air. Sakura chuckled, grabbing their things they both blitzed off into the trees.

_A few hours later…_

Naruto and Sakura dashed through the trees professionally as they both searched the area for a hideout of some sort. Apparently the Uchiha had switched bases and was in the same base, formally which was Orochimaru's fun-house they had once visited before trying to bring him back. Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was there, but he was certain due to the fact that something within him had sensed a dark aura emanating, cursing the land around them. Sighing to himself the blond raced through the trees, his heart beginning to pound slightly as he sensed more and more aura around the area. Honestly, he was nervous as well, like Sakura, and just by that he was willing to risk his own life in order to do what he had promised many years ago to, and for Sakura. He couldn't give up now, Sasuke was coming back, no matter what! Sensing his emanating determination, Sakura smiled confidently. Whisking through the forest for hours, it wasn't until Sakura noticed a building, slightly in shambles, up ahead.

"Naruto, I think I see it up ahead!" Sakura piped up from behind. Naruto squinted through his sun glasses and, indeed, saw the building Sakura had pointed out.

"I see it. Let's go, and be careful," Naruto warned as they both landed on a branch, "Losing you would mean I've lost everything important in my life." He added, causing her to turn towards him. His serious and tightening face made it clear he wanted her to survive this mission. Nodding slowly, Naruto gave a short nod back and looked down towards the rotting house. "Let's make this one count Sakura, we've got him and he's coming back, whether or not we have to crush his body to the brink of death…" Naruto said. Sakura didn't so much like that idea, but if push come to shove, force must be used. Nodding in agreement to him they both jumped down, landing at the front, double doors, coated with snake carvings and two golden snake hands that curved. Sakura found it unsettling and scooted close to Naruto, who gripped the handle of the doors, and creaked them wide open. Inside they stared into what seemed like a pit full of darkness that never ending, like a black-hole, threatening to swallow them both whole, never walking out. Naruto stepped forward, scanning the hallway on both sides, blue flamed candles lighting the hallway eerily. Nodding his head he waved Sakura to follow, having her immediately tail him. Walking through the hallway Naruto and Sakura both could sense one presence inside the building, knowing it was Sasuke Uchiha no doubt.

"I sense him Naruto… but… where is he?" Sakura asked. Naruto stayed silent for a while.

"I think… he's underneath us… somewhere. I can sense him beneath, maybe we should head below." Naruto replied. Sakura looked at the floor and nodded. "My guess is that there must be some stairs somewhere around here." He said.

"Maybe we'll come across them if we go ahead." Sakura suggested. Nodding, they both ventured into the depths of the hideout, as they wandered, Naruto kept himself vigilant, in case there was a trap. Sakura walked right behind him, looking around. "This place has gotten creepier ever since the last time we were here." Sakura whispered.

"That's what happens when you leave it in the hands of a vengeful-maniac, nothing against Sasuke but… he's taking this too literally." Naruto said. Sakura had to give him that one.

"You're right, but… I hope nothing bad mentally has happened to him. I don't love him anymore but… I care still." She said.

"Me too," Naruto replied, "just try and be careful, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and continued right behind him. She continued walking until she felt herself sink a bit and stumble against Naruto's body, gasping!

*Click*

"Sakura!" He caught her in his arms, "You okay?" He asked. She nodded, "I told you to be care-" He stopped, his ears and whiskers twitched. Sakura stared at him as he stared over her head.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked standing up.

"Run…" He murmured. Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Huh?"

"RUN!" Naruto bellowed. Sakura gasped as her ears picked up the sound of something heavy and big rolling towards them. Gasping she swished around and both saw a gigantic boulder hurdling towards them at massive speeds! Naruto let Sakura get a head start and they both immediately ran ahead! Sakura looked behind her and her eyes bulged at the rampaging boulder than threatened to flatten them, it was slowly gaining! Looking ahead into the pinkette kept running faster and faster! Slowly Sakura felt her gut hurting her and began to realize she was beginning to run out of breath. Searching, it wasn't long until she almost collapsed, however, instead of hitting the ground she was caught by a pair f strong burly arms that carried her, like she was a feather-weight! "I got ya!" Naruto huffed as he carried Sakura and ran! Not long as the boulder was tailing to blond almost heel-to-heel Naruto spotted a staircase! Immediately he began to run faster and faster, apparently a certain demon fox sealed within him didn't want to get killed. The blond, just as the bloulder smashed into him, jumped and flew down the stairs, causing the boulder to emit a very loud crash as dust and rocks sparkled from the ceiling about. Panting, Naruto fell to his knees and huffed to regain the breath he had lost. Sakura got out of his arms and tended to him as he began to cough a bit. The pinkette rubbed his back, patting it a few times. The rosette helped him up, Naruto gladly accepting her offer. He dusted himself off, Sakura helping him.

"Are you okay Naruto? I'm so sorry I almost got you killed I-" Sakura silenced immediately as Naruto had put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay, I live for danger… babe." He said with a wink. Blushing the pinkette giggled and both continued down the hall. Naruto sensed the dark aura, however it was stronger this time. "That was quick… Sasuke's on this floor. He really needs to go lower and make this more fun." Naruto sighed. Sakura gave Naruto a threatening groan.

"We were nearly killed, we don't want that to happen to us thank you." Sakura groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. Naruto cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Whatever you say Sakura. But, the quicker we get out of here the better. I hate this place, feels like little kids getting sexually touched by that pedophiliac bastard…" Naruto said and shivered.

"Okay, different subject please," Sakura begged, "you just made me feel uncomfortable!" She said and mimicked his shiver.

"Yeah yeah, right, how about we just keep walking, Sasuke is just up ahead and I don't feel like running after Miss Clumsy almost got us killed, bless her heart." Naruto joked, getting a smack in the arm for it. The couple walked deeper and deeper into the hallway, then it actually broke out into a run as they saw a door at the end. They lined up against the wall on both sides of the door, both taking out kunai's in one hand. Naruto was about the bash the door down when… it malevolently creaked open by itself. Sakura shivered as cold air from inside the room nipped her skin. Naruto felt a bit creeped out by the door having it's own mind. He peered through the crack, seeing nothing back darkness. Sakura got behind him as the two entered. Sakura felt the Glacadia's Tear begin to pulse slightly as it let off a faint, sea-green-aqua glow. Naruto looked behind them, then marveled at the beauty. "Whoa…" He whispered.

"It… just started glowing… well… at least we can see." Sakura explained. Naruto grabbed her gently by the arm and led them both into the darkness. Naruto's senses we going off the charts as he scanned through the darkness, his eyes underneath his shades glowing crimson red, enabling him to see around. It wasn't long until he saw someone, in the far left corner of the stone room, sitting in the lotus position on his bed. Naruto immediately recognized that hair, that ninja gear and far off more that… ass-hole like radiance.

"Wow, you found me." He said coldly. Sakura gasped and looked around frantically! Naruto pointed and Sakura looked, now seeing to rouge glowing eyes with tomma marks in them. She felt her heart begin to beat rapidly in her chest. The Glacadia's Tear shined brighter and brighter as it lit up the room itself!

"Sasuke…" She whispered. The Uchiha stared at her and looked at the glowing dew drop. His Kaleidescope eyes marveled at it.

"Alright teme… are you gonna go with us quietly or do I have to fuck you up?" Naruto asked and cracked his bare knuckles. Sasuke looked over at him, stoetically.

"Sasuke, let's not fight, let's just go home so we can be a team again." Sakura begged. The Uchiha looked at both of them.

"Alright…" He agreed.

"Bast- eh what?" Naruto paused.

"Alright, must I say it again. Let's get out of this damn place already. It's musty, I hate it and more over it's cold, dark and it smells like sexual abuse." Sasuke said and walked passed Naruto and Sakura. Sakura got a chill from when he passed her and shivered a bit. Naruto looked behind and scratched his head.

"Damn… was hoping this would be funner. Oh well, c'mon babe, let's go home." Naruto said, wrapped an arm around her and walked her up to the surface where Sasuke was waiting on a stump. Sasuke noticed how close the two were.

"So… I see you have gotten… closer…" The raven-haired boy stared at them. Sakura felt uneasy and Naruto grinned.

"Too bad teme! Hehehe looks like you're too late!" Naruto bragged. Sakura slid a bit behind Naruto as the raven-haired boy's dark, emotionless eyes stared into her soul. Sakura literally felt the insanity radiating off of him. "Alright, let's get the hell outta here already! I wanna go home!" Naruto said and stretched. Sasuke stood up, eyeing Sakura. The pinkette didn't want him near her unless Naruto was around. She felt uncomfortable as the three began walking. They jumped up and sped towards the village without a word. Sakura kept close to Naruto as they graced angelically across the forest tree's and branches. Sasuke stole a few glances at Sakura and then at Naruto. All that was going in his mind, was that Uchiha's never lose, and without a single word, he silently headed forward into the forest following Naruto and Sakura both.

_Hours later, night-time…_

It had been hours and hours since they left the abandoned, rotting house Orochimaru once called home, and now they were just beyond beyond the border of the Sound and in Fire Country, closer to Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke had started a brimming fire and Sakura had set up the rolls and ad left to go look for firewood. Sasuke sat parallel to Naruto as the blond began to poke at the fire with a stick, simultaneously lighting it and blowing it out. He seemed to be having a fun but how he chuckled each time the top end of the stick was lit.

"_I swear you're a dumbass…" _Sasuke said mentally. Though, Sasuke had seen Naruto's new, improved looks and physique. The Uchiha felt a bit un-nerved. _"But since when did you get so buffed up?" _He pondered. Naruto blew a flame out and stuck the stick back in the fire again and sighed.

"Ahh… noth'n like poking a fire under the stars, eh buddy?" Naruto asked with his usual enthusiastic attitude. Sasuke sat silent for a while.

"So… how's Sakura been?" The Uchiha said, abruptly changing the subject. Naruto stared at him, twitching his eyebrow and then loked back at the fire.

"Tch… figures you wouldn't have changed, anyway she's been doing better. She's moved on and so have I and we're both happy." Naruto explained. Sasuke stared at him.

"So… Sakura isn't that annoying little fan girl anymore eh?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared at him.

"No… not… anymore at least. She's grown up into a fine ninja since you left the village. I had to push her a bit but only because I cared about her, for her safety." Naruto replied. The dark-eyes of Uchiha surged a bit with jealousy, but he hid it well.

"I see… so… have things… changed in the village at all?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah… since you left we've all been training harder, simply because I think you weren't there to make all of the girls stare at you all day so they can become stronger, plus there weren't any guys who felt jealous of your abilities," Naruto replied, "well… almost…" he then added.

"'Almost'?" Sasuke questioned. The blond didn't look at him as the Uchiha awaited his reply.

"I felt jealous… always had been… simply because you had a family, and because you were stronger when we were young and because you had the girl I loved so fucking much in your cold and vengeful hands, which kept her from budding into what she is today." The blond explained. Sasuke clenched his concealed fist underneath his sleeve. "Although… I'll tell ya…," Naruto began again, "if I had left as you did," his words immediately attracted Sasuke's attention, "I would've at least said good-bye… and probably would've forced Sakura to do what she said to you that fateful night, without the whole "I love you" part. Not sure if I would've listened… or… if I would have stayed. If I was that desperate to become stronger, hell I would've taken that pink blossom with me, and if we would've hooked up… kissing her every night as we lay in bed… hell… maybe even after we had sex… if she agreed that is. Kissing her body… feeling her touch and making her moan my name all night long… *Pant* that's… what I would've done…" Naruto ended his sentence. He had ejaculated and shifted a bit due to his hardened cock poking his pants. Grabbing the appendage he shifted it up without emotion showing and sighed. "But I'm not that desperate, I don't need revenge and nor am I even thinking about leaving her… never." Naruto added. Sasuke quirked his eyebrow.

"And what about the part of you two doing the bump and grind?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Hell if I would've fucked her I would've fucked her hard and clean. Hell, if she gave me pussy I'd take it in a heart beat, just so I could show her how much she means to me and how much I want her to be with me, and how I could turn her world into one where she feels like we're both on cloud-nine… and a world where I'm strong, and we don't need to worry about trouble, because we have each other, always and forever." He replied. The Uchiha said nothing as the blond situated his, even harder, dick. "I mean, I'm not abstinent, I'm active, full and ready but I… even though it's tempting I have to remember that Sakura… is a couple years younger than me. She's six-teen (16) and I'm… eighteen (18) soon to be nineteen (19) in a few months too. She says she'll agree to make love with me, and that if she did have my child at her age she'd bare it with me, but so long as I stayed with her, which I will always. *Sigh* I loved and do love her very much Sasuke, I really do and… I'm not sure what's stopping me from banging our hips together besides age difference." Naruto sighed.

"Maybe it's because you don't think Sakura's ready, or that she's incapable of baring such a heavy burden." Sasuke said. Naruto turned to him.

"Really?" He asked. Sasuke said nothing before continuing.

"I guess… that… or it's because you think Sakura really isn't in her right stage to. It depends… I guess." Sasuke replied.

"What "stage" are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed griefly.

"I'm talking about whether her body is ready to accept or deny it. Saying this it comes down to, whether or not Sakura's body will be able to give birth to the child and she and the baby survives, one of them dies… or they both die. Sometimes these things happen, and you have to be ready." Sasuke stated. Naruto looked into the fire and stared at it for a long time.

"That's something I never what to think about." He said. There was a long moment of silence before Sasuke looked out in the brush.

"She's been gone a long time. Mind if I go check on her while you keep the fire?" He asked, seing his moment. Naruto shrugged and waved him with a nod.

"Sure… I have to think about what we talked about anyway, I'll be there to help in a sec." Naruto said. Sasuke left without another word, "But I warn you… Uchiha, how you surrendered wasn't at all normal. I'm watching you, and if you hurt her… I'll knock you flat-out," Naruto's voice filled itself a bit with a demonic tone. Sasuke stopped for a second, and then, pretending to not hear him, he walked into the forest, in the direction Sakura had. He searched around the grounds and wasn't too long until he saw her with her burden. She had collected a lot of firewood it seemed. The pinkette kept walking and walking until she bumped into somebody. She gasped and the firewood fell from her hands and scattered all ofer the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you-" She paused, staring into Sasuke's dark eyes. She felt that uneasy feeling again.

"It's okay. Here, let me help you pick these up." He said and began to gather wood. Sakura slowly copied him. As they gathered wood, Sakura reached for a long piece and was about to pick it up when Sasuke's hand placed itself over her's. She gasped and looked at him. The Uchiha stared at her.

_Warning! SasuSaku moment! Turn thy head if ye hate SasuSaku! (Like me!)_

Sasuke said nothing as he just stared into Sakura's emerald eyes. He put his hand up to her cheek and stroked her hair back.

"Wow, I never noticed how beautiful you were," Sasuke said. Sakura felt uncomfortable and flinched as his hand touched her skin. It was warm, but Naruto was definitely warmer, "I take back what I said to you on that fateful night as I was about to leave, Sakura." Sasuke added. She jerked his hand away.

"That was a long time ago Sasuke. Back then I was nothing but a crazy fan-girl going after a piece of eye-candy. But now I've found who truly loves and believes in me, and that's Naruto, our blond-haired team-mate. I've moved on, though I appreciate your apology. I accept it as the terms of a friend." Sakura replied.

"I see… although I have noticed one thing, Naruto sure hasn't changed, although the only thing that's changed is that he's become a bit perverted over the years, and he's not skinny anymore, he's walking brick-house." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

"I know… he got strong that way so he could come with me and we could get you back. He's grown… so much, yet he's still the same old Naruto on the inside and out." Sakura replied, "But I do admit, he's a bit pervy from time-to-time, but I can bare with it." She added. Sasuke just stared directly at her.

"And with what he said about having sex with you. He said that if it was he who left the village, he would've taken you with, and if you accepted his offer… he said he would've loved being able to kiss you and your body anytime when in bed." Sasuke said. Sakura stared at him, shocked!

"He… said that?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded, causing Sakura to begin to think about what she said back at the Hokage tower when they were eing briefed. While she was thinking, she didn't notice that Sasuke had deliberately scooted next to her and had gotten closer to Sakura.

He got a bit closer to the deeply thinking girl. "Hey Sakura," he whispered. She turned towards him, but at the deadly price… of their lips meeting. Sakura gasped as Sasuke deepened it and leaned her back! Sakura felt weak and VERY uncomfortable. The Uchiha held her down. Sakura's struggling wasn't doing any good.

"I'm here guys and-" Naruto turned the bend and as soon as his eyes caught that horrid sight he immediately stopped. His heart sank like a led balloon and pinged. Sasuke saw his chance and immediately took out a roll of rope and tape he had concealed. He began tying Sakura up quickly and then broke the stolen kiss, slapped a piece of tape over her mouth and knocked her over with his foot. In a flash he then appeared behind Naruto and unsheathed his Kusunagi blade, then plunged it into Naruto's back, causing it to go clear to the other side out his mid-section! Naruto gasped and flinched! He mouth wide open and his sunglasses sliding down, revealing his pained eyes.

"I swear… this was too easy, you guys are so gullible." Sasuke sneered. "For one, why would I ever like Sakura… a pink-haired bitch, and another reason, I still have a strong vendetta against Konoha." He hissed, "Though I enjoyed that kiss you gave me Sakura, it was delicious. I would just take you away now… however, I can't have some annoying bitch whining, groaning and crying all of the time. She's yours dobe… although I believe you won't stick around for too long. You're bleeding internally and Sakura's tied up. I'd like to see you guys get out of this one… but I gotta go now. See ya." He said and ripped his sword from Naruto's body, causing the blond to screech! Sakura muffled screams through the tape that concealed her mouth! The blond, gushing blood from his mid-section slumped to the ground where a pool of crimson crept around his body. Sakura watched horrified as the blonde's body twitched, then laid still, as the silent night. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "Well, that was a complete waste of time… anyway, bye…" He said and gave Sakura a wink before he vanished instantly into leaves. Sakura watched in horror as Naruto laid there upon the forest floor, not moving a single inch, and severely bleeding from his gut. The pinkette began to panic as she began screaming at the top of he lungs! Her muffled cries were interrupted by her thoughts, which told her she HAD the strength! In an instant, Sakura turned serious and summoning all of her strength, mentally and physically, she split the room and ripped off the tape! Her mouth stung disdainfully and she flinched.

Upon seeing Naruto, however, she regained herself and immediately leaped over towards him!

"NARUTO! NARUTO SPEAK TO ME!" She erupted in tears immediately as she laid the blond in her lap and rested his head on her knee. Naruto's blood began to trickle out of all sides of his mouth, he was covered in crimson and pain was written all over his delicate face. Sakura didn't think twice before she, gently, put her hands upon his wound and began to create that mystic green aura of healing chakra which emanated from her hands vibrantly like a lone star shining within the evening sky! She didn't care if it was taking too much out of her, all she wanted was to heal him up and then get back to the village quickly. She pressed harder on his wound, causing Naruto to gasp and flinch with a disdainful groan! "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She apologized immediately for her action. The blond said nothing, his cerulean eyes beginning to dull slowly. "Don't die on me! DON'T DIE!" She pleaded, immediately increasing the amount of chakra flowing from her soft and gentle hands. Naruto's eyes began to close, and a squirt of blood came out before they clamped shut, Sakura's tears fell to the ground hard, exactly 10 tears fell! He blacked out…

_10_

_The flowers… they wither away as their petals begin to fall and brush off the main bud. Flowing gently in the wind, never to live again they, as the wind stops, fall to the ground and dry up, just as love does in betrayal. Slowly the petals begin to break apart, and then cease living, the blossoms completely starved from their life-source of emotions. The flower… dies._

"Gah… uh…"

"Don't move, you're still healing"

"W-W-Where am… I?"

"I brought you back… please don't move!"

"I… I…"

"No! Don't black-out! NO! DON'T!"

*Blacks out*

_From which the flower sings the lullaby of love, absorbs the tears of pain and sorrow and gives life and new-found intimacy back to the couple, it slowly begins to cry. The heart of him shattered at the site of betrayal. The flower sings and cries out for help, pleading for tears. Crying long and hard as it wilts and then dies painfully, no longer able to bloom again as it once was able to. Like the tear from the Princess, and the Love of the man, the sorrow, of his leaving, the flower, slowly whispers into the breeze, a message of help, and S.O.S. of love, tragedy and the bewildering sorrow that plagues it's heart. It's roots dry up, it cries it's last… and dies, no longer supported by the emotions it once drank._

"Please! Wake up! Please wake up!"

"…"

"I'm begging you! Don't pass!"

"…"

"…No… he's gone again…" *Cries*

_Power, strength, will and determination are apart of love and that is what strengthens it. It survives on your will to do what other's do not, it's strength comes from your deepest part of heart, it's determination comes from your solemn oath not to give in, it's power, comes from the center, of your soul. Let the embers of romance begin a-new and bond into a crisp, new, hotly burning flame, let the clouds shower the Earth and cleanse it in tears of need. Let your love be known and do what you must do, in order to keep your love burning bright, serene, and alive._

It had been nearly 3 days since Sasuke betrayed Naruto and Sakura, and one the first day they got him back to. The Uchiha was a back-stabber, as he had done to Naruto. The blond had not awoke except for maybe a few minutes after Sakura, on will and love only, single-handedly brought him back to the village, tears and all, blood beginning to drip down Naruto's wound, followed soon. Nearly exhausting herself, Sakura had hung on and she had gotten him to the hospital immediately, not caring about what happened to her. She stayed by his side those entire 3, miserable, days. When he finally came to for only those 5 seconds, the only thing she wanted to do, was keep his heart from breaking, after seeing what Sasuke had forced upon her. Sitting there, a painful stare scarring her face, almost to the point or permanation. She held his hand, gripping it tightly. She would be letting herself down, letting him die like that, an un-deserving death of which he had done nothing wrong to ever deserve it in the first place. Sakura knew his talc-like heart had crumbled under the sight of her and Sasuke kissing. She knew it. Naruto was all talk and show on the outside but inside it was like a maze of silky talc that, at the slightest touch, could completely destroy the entire, beautifully woven threads that linked, emotionally, to his heart.

"Please stay…" She said and gripped Naruto's hand and then looked at her Glacadia's Tear. It was dull and did not glow vividly as it had done. "No…" She whispered and clamped her eyes shut. Sasuke's kiss and scarred her emotions mentally and killed, murdered, and slaughtered the fragile, neonatal love she and Naruto shared. It was so new and fragile, a love that was still growing, that had started to be nurtured but died at that second Naruto caught even the slightest glimpse of Sasuke and Sakura sharing a kiss.

_So fragile is love that sometimes it is hard to comprehend and keep control. So hard is it that even the slightest touch negatively could cause a chain reaction, and causing it to break, and split apart in two… sometimes never to be saudered back again._

Sakura rubbed the back of Naruto's hand, gently and slowly. She heard the door click open and looked. Tsunade came in, fragily shutting the door behind her and walking in. She stared at the blond and looked at his heart monitor.

"He's lucky Sasuke's Kusunagi sword didn't hit any vital organs, just by a hair missing his left kidney. Nothing vital but still… he could've died Sakura," Tsunade said. The pinkette stared at her, "Yet on your own will, love and strength alone you brought him back, I'm proud of you Sakura. Mission failure however, but a job well done in the least. I know you wanted Sasuke back to keep Naruto's dreams burning, and it's that alone that sparks love and keeps it fueled," Tsunade paused and looked at Naruto," Good-job." She finished. Sakura said nothing as Tsunade waked over to her and laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "That's one of the reasons, I know ,why Naruto loves you too damn much. He'll be fine, he won't die but as soon as he wakes up you two should immediately head home. He needs his rest." The woman said. Sakura said nothing as Tsnade walked toward the door and grabbed the handle.

"Master," Sakura squeaked. Tsunade turned towards Sakura, who looked back, "When Naruto got hurt… it was before he caught sight of Sasuke kissing me," Sakura confessed. Tsunade's eyes slightly pinged, "I felt so uncomfortable, he just forced his lips on me and after, tied me up and kicked me to the ground. Naruto saw it long enough and I'm really scared that Naruto's heart might have suffered more damage than body had." Sakura said sniffing a bit. Tsunade was a loss of words, she could think of anything to say. She felt sorry for Sakura and Naruto both.

"Well Sakura… all I have to say," The light blond began, "is that you should never give up your feelings. Naruto, I hope, will understand your views. Make sure to tell him when he wakes up, let it sink in, and if things don't turn for the better, always know that your heart will speak soon, and you'll know what to do." Tsunade finished, and silently walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Sakura stared at the door, she finally got lost and did not notice Naruto's eyes beginning to open. Grunting and bit the blond tried to move, however it rewarded him with pain, causing him to grunt! Gasping Sakura whipped herself around and saw him, clutching his gut!

"Naruto!" She exasperated! Immediately she hugged him! She didn't say anything as Naruto awakened fully. The blond looked down at her, not uttering a single word. Sakura looked up, seeing his withering face. "I'm glad you're okay," She said, "As soon as you get ready we can head home and get you in bed. Master says you need a lot of rest if you're to heal." Sakura explained. The blond said nothing as Sakura stood up and readied his clean clothes. The image damned his mind as it kept flashing back and forth, screaming in his mind. The spiky-haired young man said nothing and stared down at his hands.

"…Sakura…" He whispered. She looked at him.

"Yes Naruto?" She replied. The boy remained silent for a few second before talking again, without even looking at her.

"Why were you kissing Sasuke?" He asked. Sakura stared at him in bewilderment! "Why? I thought you loved me… is there something I'm not understanding, or did I do something wrong, I-I-" he paused for a moment and Sakura slightly felt a ping in her heart.

"What you say wasn't true Naruto. Sasuke and I have no affair and you know it." Sakura said. Naruto didn't look at her as he began thinking. His eyes pinged slightly, he had it.

"I see… so you were… using me." He said and looked up, staring at the door. Sakura gasped!

"NEVER!" She screamed!

"You were just using my feelings in order to get to Sasuke, then that's where you would shatter me." Naruto said.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'D NEVER USE YOU LIKE THAT!" She hollered! Naruto looked down, his blond locks shading his cerulean eyes.

"It was all a trick for love that never had a chance," he said, "a dirty trick." Naruto whispered. He clenched his fist tightly, causing his knuckles to become white as his bone.

"THAT'S COMPLETELY FAL-"

"Shhh!" Naruto hushed, shutting her up immediately, "we're in a hospital. Now… if you excuse me, I have to get dressed, so please leave the room." Naruto said.

"You're making a mis-interpretation Naruto! I'd never cheat on you like that!" she sniffed, "that's the most unruly thing to do! I couldn't succumb to doing something like that!" She whispered. Naruto stared at her.

"I need to get dressed to leave now." Naruto ordered. Sakura crossed her arms and then used her right hand and covered her mouth.

"Don't do this, give me a chance you don't know what hap-"

"I'm done with giving more chances for you to begin explaining your futile excuses Sakura! Now go!" Naruto hissed and snapped his fingers! Sakura jumped a bit, she began crying again and Naruto sighed. "Just go… get out." He said blandly. Sakura found no excuse trying to argue with him. She walked our of the room and closed the door behind her. As she walked, tears glittered down her cheeks like heavy snow crystals as she shuffled against the wooden floor down the hall. She left the hospital and walked into the village crying. As she did this, 15 tears fell in the instant.

_15_

She walked all the way back to the apartment, opened the door with the spare key on top of the door and walked in. She walked towards Naruto's room and opened it, looking inside. She couldn't really think of anywhere else to go besides her own house, with was empty. She didn't want to go anywhere but Naruto's apartment. Sitting on the bed she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. One thing she didn't seem to notice, was that there was a little ringing bell under the bed near her feet. Instantly something bumped into her foot causing her to yelp and take her feet up from the floor!Her heart pounded upon hearing something walking under the bed, producing a little ringing bell sound. Her jade eyes watched as something waddled out from under the bed. Instantly her eyes softened upon a small, baby fox.

"What are you doing here little guy?" She asked. The fox was orange, a white chest and chubby. The fox's butt wobbled cutely as it waddled across the floor aimlessly. Sakura awed at how cute it was. She got off of the bed and walked over, picking it up and holding it caringly in her arms. "Awe, you're so cute. I wonder what your name is," She said and looked at the collar around the fox's neck," Tyke. That's your name?" She asked. The little fox let out muffles and cute little snorting sounds as it looked around aimlessly. "Oh poor thing, you're still young, you can't open your eyes yet, can you?" She asked and stroked it's snout gently. The little fox laid it's head on Sakura arm and let out a muffled, cute yawn. Sakura's heart warmed at the site of it. She stroked it's ears, looked around and then knelt down under the bed. She saw nothing else under there and stood up. "Well Tyke, you and I are going to go to my place. If you are Naruto's fox then he sure hasn't done much of a good job taking care of you," she said. Upon hearing his name her heart immediately sank. "C'mon cutie, let's go." She said and walked out of Naruto's room and out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

_With Naruto…_

He blond had dressed himself and was walking, on crutches, out of the hospital.

"Damn stairs, took me for fuckin' ever to get down those things." he cursed. He walked out and looked around, then sighed. Beginning, he started moving himself along the ground towards home. "Dammit… I wish someone would help me… like Saku-" he stopped just as he about said _her _name. "I don't need help, not from anybody. Especially not her, I can't get by on my own." He scoffed and walked ahead. By the time he had arrived to the apartments the sun had already set below the mountains. He got up the steps, stumbling a few times, cursing rancorously about it, but managed. He searched for a key in his back pocket, but accidentally nudged the door and it slipped open! He stopped and looked inside. "Oh no she didn't." He said and hurried in. He looked around and tried to locate something out of place. "I swear she better not have taken anything." He growled under his breath. He hopped in, shutting the door behind him. Hopping down the hall he went into his room. Looking around, he sighed. "Phew… that was close." He sighed and sat down. Staring at the ceiling he noticed something nudging his foot and looked down. Out came a beautiful fox, slender and thin, and after came out a humongous wolf.

"Well I'll be damned! Hey you two! You guys hiding under my bed? C'mere! Up!" Naruto patted his lap and the fox and wolf jumped up and licked his face! "Ahhh, c'mon, stop stop stop! Hey Konohoa, Big-Z!" he greeted, "What've you two been doing?" He asked. They cocked their heads to the side and Naruto chuckled. "Big-Z, have you been taking care of the house while I was away?" Naruto asked. The wolf, seeming to understand Naruto nodded. "No piss spots anywhere? I had a door installed under my bed for a reason boy." He said and the wolf shook his head. "Good boy! And of course the lovely Konohoa," He said turning towards the magnificently beautiful fox to his left. "Hey girl, how've you been? Good I hope. So, where's that cute little guy Tyke?" Naruto asked. The two looked at each other. "Hehe, c'mon guys, I wanna see that chubby little guy. I'll bet he's under my bed wondering where his mommy and daddy are." Naruto said and stood up and bent down. Cringing slightly he looked under the bed and scanned it. He saw nothing and looked up. "Where's Tyke?" He asked. Konohoa and Big-Z jumped down and looked under. It wasn't long until it occurred to him. He stood up and looked towards the door.

"Sakura." He said with a bit a disdain. Konohoa and Big-Z looked up. "C'mon, we're going to Sakura's place for a nice visit." Naruto said and walked out of his room and apartment with the couple following him.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura giggled giddily as she watched Tyke waddle back and forth across her bed. She lay there, her head rested on her hands as the baby fox wiggled it's furry butt each time it walked.

"My my, you're a chubby little guy aren't you?" Sakura asked as he stroked Tyke's tiny snout. The little thing let out a muffed grunts, causing her to squeal in delight! "Oh my gosh you're so cute!" She squeaked! "C'mere you," she said and gently picked the baby fox up and cradled it like a baby, "I'll bet you're hungry," she said. The little baby seemed to respond to her words, being that it nudged it's snout against Sakura's breast, "oh no! Sorry Tyke but I don't make that kind of milk for you. Luckily I thought ahead and I have some nice warm milk for you. C'mon, I'll feed you." She said and wrapped Tyke up in a blue blanket, then walked downstairs into the kitchen where she began fixed a bottle and popped it in the microwave and began to heat some milk for Tyke. As she stood at the stove she heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" She asked. Cradling Tyke in the blanket she walked towards the door and peeked through the hole. She saw Naruto waiting at the door, looked down and hearing him say, "Shhh, now sit boy. Be good." Sakura didn't want to answer the door, but after Naruto pounded his fist against the door harder she had no choice. Sliding the latch she grabbed the handle and opened the door a quarter of an inch open and looked.

"What do you want?" She asked. Naruto gave her a hard glare through his sunglasses.

"You know what I'm here for dammit, now give me that fox." Naruto ordered. Sakura looked down at Tyke, who seemed to shiver a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have a fox here." She said, then looked down and her eyes widened as she saw a gigantic wolf up to Naruto's waist and a fox who got close to the door and sniffed inside, whimpering.

"Don't fuck with me Sakura. First you use my feelings against me and now you're trying to steal my fox? I came here to get it and then I'm going home dammit now hand it over!" Naruto demanded! Sakura hid behind the door a bit.

"First of all I'd like to make something clear Naruto Namikaze!" She said with power enveloped in her voice! Naruto stared at her, "I'd never use someone like that! It's wrong and makes a person look like an ass-hole! You have it all wrong Naruto so just stop being naive about what happened between me and Sasuke and try understanding it from me view!" Sakura said.

"I already understand your damn view! You fucking used my feelings against me and now you're denying it! It's so obvious, why are you being oblivious!? Now give me the damn fox! NOW!" Naruto bellowed! His deep voice made Sakura shrink.

"No!" She denied, "You're just in denial! You think that Sasuke's kiss was something I wanted and it wasn't! You're being an ass about this!" She shouted back!

"Excuse me! I'm not the one using my lover's feelings against ME and trying to get someone who never loved me to love me back! NOW GIVE ME THE FUCKING ANIMAL NOW OR I'LL BASH THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN!" He shouted! His anger was scaring Sakura and it made Tyke begin to cry. Sakura immediately put the latch on the door so it stayed in place. "I'm counting 'till THREE (3) TO. OPEN. THIS. DOOR!" Naruto blared deeply! Sakura backed away cradling the scared baby fox as it let out whimpers. "ONE!" Naruto counted. Sakura backed away slowly, "TWO!" he counted again, only to have her begin walking up the stairs, "THAT'S IT! THREE! GRAH!" Naruto shouted and using his strength, along with Big-Z they both rammed into the door! The force was absorbed by the door, Naruto was knocked back a bit. He growled as he tried again and again! Sakura stayed on the stairs. Everything seemed silent for a moment. "RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted and thrust the jutsu into the door, causing it to splinter and explode! Sakura screeched and ran up stairs. Naruto threw his crutches aside and ran in! Naruto growled as his wound from Sasuke completely healed thanks to Kyuubi's timing. "GIVE IT BACK TO ME NOW!" Naruto blared, his voice shaking the house! Sakura ran up the her room shut and locked the door and backed away. Naruto came through the hallway bashing open the doors and searching for her. He finally got to her room and tried opening it! Jiggling the handle caused Sakura to gasped, which Naruto heard. Sakura looked frantically around and then ran into the closet! Tyke whimpered as she shut the door.

"It's okay, shhh…" She hushed.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted and blew the door open splintering it! She watched as his muscular figure walked into the room and looked around. Sakura hid behind a few clothes and tried to keep her breathing still. The blond walked around the room and looked about for her. "Come out Sakura, come out here now!" Naruto demanded with a possessive tone. Sakura stayed hidden in the closet. The blond looked over at the door and slowly began walking towards it. Sakura gulped and hugged Tyke closer to her body. Naruto got right up to the door and grabbed the handle. He turned it and like lightning opened it! Sakura stood still, the clothes covering her. She was glad they were long, being that they covered her feet. Naruto closed the door and Sakura mentally sighed. She looked, seeing that he had left. She began to walked slowly out from behind the clothes. Peering through, the spotted no sign of the blond and opened the door. She walked out and sighed in relief. "Hello…" he said. Sakura screamed and looked up, seeing him sticking to the ceiling. "Gimme my fox!" Naruto blared! Sakura cuddled the baby and ran for the door, only to be stopped by two angrily growling parents, Konohoa and Big-Z. Sakura looked behind her and Naruto was opposite the direction with his arms crossed over his chest. "Give me the fox and you won't get hurt." Naruto said.

"No!" She denied his request. Naruto stared at her and held up his fingers in a snapping fashion.

"All I have to do is snap my fingers and Konohoa and Big-Z will react automatically. I don't want to do it, because they'll rip you apart. Now give me the fox. Now." He demanded. Sakura looked at Big-Z and Konohoa who were ready to pounce. She looked at Tyke, who seemed to be crying by how wet his eyes were. "Well, it's your choice. All I want is the fox and then I'll go home." He said. She looked at him.

"You're naive," she said. He cocked his eyebrow and looked at her, "you're naïve… the only reason you hate me is because you think I meant to kiss Sasuke. Now you'd snap your fingers and order those two to rip me apart on command. How can you hate me that much just because I was kissing Sasuke? How do you even know that I wanted to kiss him? Didn't I tell you I had moved on? That I had given up on Sasuke and gone on to you who truly loved me? No one but a cruel hearted person can hate someone so much just for something so small and that was not intended," she explained. She looked at him, "have you become cruel-hearted now because Sasuke forced his lips upon mine, or are you really that selfish and possessive on the inside that you constantly hide it everyday?" Sakura asked. Naruto stood there, he seemed a bit cornered,"'Cause I'll tell you one thing Naruto Namikaze… one thing about me is that I'd never fall in love with someone who's as selfish and possessive as Sasuke? Are you turning into a second Sasuke, Naruto?" She asked. Naruto's fingers slightly shook a bit as he stared at Sakura, "I never knew you could hate, let alone you could ever order your wolf and fox to attack me like I'm some criminal. I was only concerned for Tyke's sake because I thought he was alone." She said and looked down at the baby fox, stroking his snout," It's your decision then… but I still can't see hateful, jealous, possessive and selfish you've turned out so quickly, and I'm not talking about me taking Tyke without permission, so I apologize for taking him Naruto Namikaze." She finished.

The blond was taken a step back from her words. Even he didn't make sense to himself. Indeed, she was very well planned in this game.

"Bravo… for once I actually have nothing to say Sakura," he said lowering his fingers, "_Halven zong quachi sou_." he said. Immediately Big-Z and Konohoa stepped down and stopped growling. Sakura stared at Naruto in shock!

"They stopped! What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"Simple, I just spoke forest, an ancient and extremely old language Kyuubi taught me. He said I could talk to animals, being that he's inside me, it makes me half animal." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at them both. Indeed they had calmed down, Big-Z 's sapphire eyes weren't gleaming, his fur was normal and Konohoa's pomegranate colored eyes were beautiful and not full of malice, her fur still alert but not so much. Sakura looked down at Tyke and then back at Naruto, who was standing with his legs spread out and his hands across his chest. She looked at Tyke and then sighed, conceding defeat. She took the plump baby fox and set him on the bed, letting him waddle around. Each step he took made his butt sway from side-to-side. Sakura giggled giddily again as she leaned forward as watched the little fox start to roll over. Naruto watched the fox, his eyes behind his shades going back and forth between Sakura and Tyke. _"Vouka_ _qui wangshoise tek niktara." _He spoke. Big-Z and Konohoa obeyed his encrypted command and walked over to the blond. Sakura looked at him and then at Tyke.

"Well… I guess you'll be leaving now. Good-night Naruto…" She said. Naruto looked at her as she bent her head down low, sitting on the bed. Naruto grabbed Tyke gently and cradled him.

"_Kavoukani symonia ishto imanket shozia monkish kitrolanimana." _He ordered. Big-Z and Konohoa followed him out of the room and soon, Sakura was alone. Looking at the door Naruto solely destroyed she got up and walked out into the hall and down stairs. The blown door had destroyed a bit of the living room, and not just the shape of it was left.

"How could he be so forceful?" She asked. Walking into the kitchen, she saw the milk ready and opened the microwave door. Grabbing the perfectly warmed bottle she stared at it. She poured out the milk and washed the bottle, her heart needing stitches. Looking towards to door, she sighed. Sitting on the couch, she didn't know what to do. Sighing to herself, she felt tired and needed rest. She went upstairs, and immediately fell asleep.

_Months Later…_

Ever since their last encounter seeing each other, Naruto and Sakura didn't talk to each to each other for months. Sakura never really went out often because of what happened between her and Naruto that night when she "stole" Tyke. In fact she stayed mostly inside her house, though she did go out she usually stayed away from the apartments, either that or she just worked all day at the hospital, and after work she would just walk home. One thing was for sure, she thought as she worked, that Naruto had shown his selfish and possessive side, even his jealous side came out to her, even a bit of his hateful side. She didn't want to be around him. Their separation and non-communication put a dent in her heart. And all of it was just because of a kiss. It was Sasuke's fault, and more likely his intention, Sakura thought. He was a bastard, plain and simple. Jealous, spiteful and inconsiderate. Sakura sat there, in her house, the doors to her room and the front door were fixed about a month ago. Sitting on the couch, she didn't know what to do honestly. The pinkette knew Naruto still had a vendetta against her, and she most likely lost her chance at getting the blond. Who knows, maybe he got a different girl. Her heart pinged at that thought, so she cast it aside.

She looked around the empty house. She wondered what happened to her parents. She hadn't received any notification from them both since they left for their mission months ago. It was already October and they weren't around. Sakura was worried dreadfully about them. Getting up, she decided to take a walk and go see Tsunade.

_Hokage Tower…_

"Alright, well your mission was an over-all success. Good job you three. A-ranks are getting to be pretty easy for you guys, aren't they?" Tsunade asked. In front of her stood Kiba, Hinata and Naruto, who had gotten back from a mission Tsunade had assigned them. Naruto was assigned the mission and took his chance with Hinata, however she was already taken, and plus she and Kiba, apparently on the night they both confessed, got a bit TOO intimate and… Kiba ended up fucking her. Good thing the dog-man used a condom or Hinata wouldn't have been able to go on the mission, but Naruto was still sunk, pretty low too.

"Yeah, well it was nothing' me and Akamaru kick ass." Kiba gloated with a grin. Hinata giggled and Naruto said nothing. Tsunade noticed Naruto's quietness.

"Naruto, what's wrong? You're not gloating back." The woman asked. Kiba and Hinata noticed the awkward silence as well and looked at him. He looked up and then back down.

"It's nothing… I… I just-"

"Hello? May I come in Master?" A voice came from the door.

"Come in." Tsunade allowed. Sakura came walking through. She immediately noticed them all staring at her, especially a certain blond who turned his head and looked away. Sakura walked in, and as she passed Naruto she felt a cold vibe. She stood in the middle and looked at Tsunade. "Ahh, Sakura, what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked.

"Master, I was wondering, have you heard about anything from my parents?" She asked. Tsunade stared at Sakura, a bit shocked. Kiba and Hinata stared at her, and Naruto didn't look.

"…here…" Tsunade said plainly and handed Sakura curious paper. Sakura took the paper and looked at Tsunade, who gestures that she read it. She looked over the paper. After a few minutes… she dropped it and it fell to the floor. Kiba, Hinata and even Naruto eyes her instantly. "Sorry you had to hear but… that's life Sakura…" Tsunade said softly. Sakura stared at the paper on the floor, and fell to her knees.

"H-H-How? How? They're ANBU…" She cracked. Tsunade sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura… they both did their best. They only wanted to protect you…" Tsunade stated.

"But that can't die! Not now!" Sakura emphasized painfully! Naruto, Hinata and Kiba immediately eyed her! Tsunade got up and walked around to hug her apprentice.

"Now now, shhhh… it's going to be alright Sakura, they did what they could and I'm sure th-"

"IT'S NOT OKAY! THEY'RE GONE AND NOW I'M LIVING ALONE! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sakura blared. She got up, clumsily and ran for the door, only to knock into Naruto's rock hard body. She bounced back and looked up at him, tears completely flooding her eyes. The blond stared at her as those tears streamed down her cheeks, and like rain dropped onto the floor, exactly 17 of them.

_17_

Without another word she ran past Naruto and down the hall. Hinata and Kiba looked at the blond as he stared in her direction. He looked over at the paper and walked over and picked it up, then read it.

"Both Tenko (Wife) and Shozio (Husband) Haruno slaughtered due to powerful jutsu. Body parts were found at the scene only a few miles from the destination of the mission. Killed by a mysterious Sound ninja apparently thought and recognized to be an ex-member of… of… Konoha." Naruto read allowed. Tsunade, Kiba and Hinata eyed him. Naruto felt a loss of breath as he tightened his grip on the paper. "How… could you Sasuke…?" Naruto questioned out loud. Tsunade sighed and looked at him.

"Kiba, Hinata, you're dismissed for the day. I need to talk to Naruto personally please." Tsunade said. The two nodded and walked away, leaving Tsunade and Naruto alone. Tsunade turned to him and sighed. "Naruto," she began, causing the blond to turn towards her, "I was shocked too when I found out. It received that report over a month ago. I didn't want to tell Sakura about it because I thought it would've put a damper on your relationship with her," Tsunade explained. The blond turned his head away, "And this sure is a way to put a damper on your birthday isn't it?" She asked. Naruto looked at her immediately! "That's right boy, you didn't think I'd forget, did you? I know today's your birthday… how old are you now? Nineteen (19)?" She asked. The blond nodded. "Well then, congratulations, I'm also sure Sakura has a surprise ready for you, doesn't she?" Tsunade asked.

"…"

"Oh yeah, that's right you two apparently got into a fight because Sakura "stole" something of yours, am I correct?" Tsunade asked. Naruto gasped and whipped his head at her, "Yeah that's right boy I know allll about it. You even threatened to get Big-Z and Konohoa to attack Sakura," Tsunade said. Naruto looked down in guilt, "I'm severely disappointed in you Naruto, severely. If Jiraiya had found out you tried to attack Sakura using two animals he would've smacked you good boy," Tsunade said. The blond knew it too good to be true, "so, here's my birthday present for you," she said. Naruto looked at her and in a split second Tsunade's hand slapped Naruto across the face, causing him to twirl into a book-case! Tsunade held a serene smile, "happy birthday idiot, now that I have your attention," she paused as Naruto got up and looked at her, a red mark burning across his left cheek, "I believe you have an alaby as well?" She asked. Naruto stared at her and then nodded. "Well then, tell me." Tsunade ordered. Naruto looked down.

"She used me…" He began, "she used my feelings in order to get to Sasuke, then I saw them both kissing." He stated. Tsunade stared at him.

"That's all? You think Sakura used you to get to Sasuke so she could kiss and hook up with him when she CLEARLY loves you?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

"You're pathetic…" she sighed, "a growing man and you really think that? Kami… I swear you're so pathetic it's not even funny Naruto," She said and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Sakura told me Sasuke forced himself upon her lips when she was gathering fire-wood in the forest. Her story sounds a lot more like what happened Naruto." Tsunade said. The blond stared at Tsunade as she turned around in her chair. "Sakura would never do such a thing, she knows better Naruto. Why she would give up on a man like you I'll never know, but I do know she didn't, bcause you're everything a woman wants. Soft, gentle, kind, warm-hearted and caring… you don't know how many woman in this world would die for a man like you," Tsunade began. Naruto said nothing, his lips slightly parted, "you're special, strong and intelligent, but you don't think first, which makes my cimpliment of your intelligence fall to rock-bottom. You never believed Sakura when she told her story, you were too naïve about what really happened, and because of that you ended up hurting yourself and even the woman you loved, well… she isn't so much a woman yet but I believe she's been trying. Point I'm making Naruto is," she paused and sighed, "you worked yourself up over nothing, and hurt Sakura in the process. She loves you severely Naruto and she would do anything for you, like you would her. As she told us a few months ago when you guys were about to set off to find Sasuke

_To me Naruto, your happiness counts the most_

Her words echoed through his ears and back around his head, circling it like a globe. Tsunade looked at him with a smile, and the blond remained silent. Tsunade knew she had nailed him then and there,a nd that the blond was struggling to come up with some pathetic excuse. He said nothing and turned around and walked towards the door. Tsunade put a victory grin on, and before he left, she added,

"Happy Birthday big boy." Chuckled to herself, Naruto left without a word. "Sparks outta fly tonight. Though… it makes me wonder… what are you going to do Sakura?" She asked. An idea approached her mind, though she smiled, she knew it was consequential. She sat back in her chair and sighed. "What must be done, must be done I guess…" Tsunade said.

_With Sakura…_

The pinkette cried and cried for hours on her bed. Sibbing into her pillow she was now alone. It occurred to her that now she wasn't, or proably never was, going to begin a different life. She figured she might as well be that lonely lady with 30 cats. Wait, that didn't sound right, no. Deep in her heart she loved Naruto sincerely, she wanted to make him happy, because to her, his happiness counted the most. It snapped it mind a bit, reminding her of when she said those words during their mission briefing. She turned her head, her swollen red eyes stared hard at the dresser drawer just adjacent her bed. Wiping the tears away, she lay her head upon her pillow, feeling runny, she took a tissue from the box and blew her nose. She needed fresh air, and it was beginning to turn evening. At east she could be alone. Getting up, she walked out of the house into the dusk air and walked to the park, climbing that hill with the beautifully mesmerizing cherry blossom tree. Instantly she remembered the Glacadia Flower in her hair upon being there. Taking it out, she looked at it, seeing it completely withered and dry, not full of color or life. It was dead, life-less, like her heart. Gently carrying to flower towards the cliff she sat down and sighed, sniffing. The stars were shining outside and all was milky white as the moon's corona washed the area in a glowing aura.

"Poor flower… I tried to keep you alive, I guess you couldn't stay alive, being that Sasuke interrupted to flow. You poor thing," she said and stroked the delicate bulb, "you were so beautiful when I first saw you pop up," she sighed and looked at the moon, " now I withered and killed you. I'm so sorry." She apologized to the flower, hoping it would respond back. It didn't of course, the dry, brown flaky flower just fell apart in her hands, turning into dust and then whisked itself away on a gentle breeze that lifted the air. Sakura gasped as the flower was blown away! She reached out for it, however it was too far away for her to reach. Her hand fell down to her side, and she hung her head low. "I feel like I'm trying to reach a star… no matter how much I try I'll never reach it… but I keep trying, even though I know I'll never succeed." She said with a sigh. Looking down, she had a flash of deja-vu. Oddly, she was wearing that same dress she had worn on the night she and Naruto had gotten together. Remembering those thoughts and cherishing them, she didn't notice the ring of a small bell behind her. Only thing she noticed was that something nudged her back!

She turned around and to her eyes behold, she saw that fat little fox sticking his cute little nose in the air.

"Tyke!" Sakura exasperated! She picked up the pudgy fox and cradled it. "How did you- how did you get out here? You could've gotten lost!" Sakura cuddled the baby fox in her arms. Tyke gave out a few muffled grunts as he sneezed cutely. "Bless you *giggle* you're so cute! But Naruto… what if he finds you missing again? He'll surely blame me and then… and then he'll end up hating me more than what he already does. I don't know how you got out here Tyke… but I have to take you back…" She said and stood up. She was nervous about going to Naruto's, newly inherited, house, known as the Namikaze mansion. However, she had to take Tyke back, the rosette didn't want Naruto madder at her than what he already was. Silently she took the fox, cradling it, and walked out of the park. The Namikaze mansion was located in a clearing, just east of the Hokage Tower. Somewhere, there was a path that led towards the house, where it rested on a hill, over-looking the monuments. Walking, she found the said path and followed it. She had walked for nearly 10 minutes before she eyed what was the magnificent mansion.

"That's where… Naruto lives now!?" She gasped! It was HUGE! The beautifulled red decorated window seals and the pearl white paint-job stood out! She counted about 15 windows and deduced that the mansion was at the least 5 stories high! There was a gate blocking her path, decorated with dragons and a Konoha symbol on the top. She pushed the gates, and they opened! The cobble-stone pathway towards the front was lined with cherry blossom trees, rooted beautifully along the sides, though it was getting colder, some had lost their blossoms. She walked up the pathway, her bare feet clapping at the cobble stone pathway. She reached the front door, and looked through the window. Everything was dark inside, and she felt nervous. Summoning up her courage, Sakura took the handle of the front, double doors, plated with gold dragon knobs, and knocked hard on the door a few times. The knocks were loud, so loud Sakura and even Tyke cringed a bit. She waited, and pretty soon the right door opened and a half-naked blond stood at the door, leaning against it with a sleepy, yet irritated look on his face.

"What?" He said blandly. Once he saw Sakura he straightened up and sighed, "Oh… it's you… Sakura…" he said with a softer tone. Sakura looked at him and then down at Tyke.

"You should really consider keeping this little bugger inside, he followed me all the way to the park," She said and handed Naruto the baby fox. He took it and cradled it.

"I guess so… say, what're you doing out here so late?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and turned her head.

"Trying to lose that feeling… my parents death's that is." She replied. Naruto looked down at Tyke and hugged the baby.

"Oh…… I'm really sorry to hear that Sakura… I really am…" He said. She looked at him and then back down.

"It's okay… it's not your fault." She whispered. Naruto thought for a moment and Sakura looked around and then balanced on her heels. "Well… I guess I'd better get going now… b-bye Naruto. Good-night…" She said and began walking away. Naruto watched her walk and stood there. Tyke apparently didn't agree with those standards and the little fox nipped his nipple!

"Ouch! Damn!" Naruto grunted! "Alright…" Naruto agreed. The baby seemed to creep a devious smile as Naruto walked out, "Sakura!" He called. The rosette looked behind as Naruto began jogging a bit.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at that tall blond.

"Sakura… did you ever… read who killed your parents?" Naruto asked. Sakura stared at him.

"No… I skimmed over it, and as soon as I saw that my parents were killed I dropped the paper, why?" She asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head, Sakura noticing his blond armpit hair.

"_Was his father that hairy too?" _She wondered. The random thought was placed back in her mind when Naruto had a look sorrow cross his face.

"Maybe you should come inside. What I'm about to say… what I figured out… it left me still shocked, c'mon." Naruto said. He gestured Sakura forward and followed right behind her. They entered to house and Sakura marveled at how beautiful it was! The foyer held a chandellere hanging high above, composed of crystals and there were two stairs cases placed on the right and left sides of the room, underneath was a door. It was a beautifully lavished house from what Sakura could tell, being that it had tiled floors, which chilled Sakura's feet. Naruto shut the door and waved for him to follow her. "Come, we're going into the living room, I'll make some tea." He said. Sakura was taken aback by his hospitality! Either way, she followed Naruto because she was curious about the information he held that she did not. They went through the double doors and down a long hallway. Naruto turned a corner to the right and opened a door, letting Sakura in first. They both entered the living room, which connected with the kitchen! "Go ahead and sit down Sakura, I'll make some tea." He said. She sat down on the rouge lavished couch. The glass dining table and the glass windows that made up the wall behind her, giving off a beautiful view of the moon were a nice touch. It was a big living room, lots of space, a baby grand piano in the corner next the fireplace, giving her that felt "at home" feel. There was a large clock above fireplace, and pretty much there was a lot of room! The carpet was a gray, lushly soft on Sakura's feet. Naruto lived in a dream house! A few moments later he returned with their tea and sat down next to her. She was surprised he even wanted her in his house

Setting the tea on two coasters Naruto looked at her, "Careful… it's hot." He warned. She thanked him and the blond sighed, wondered where he should start. She patiently awaited him to speak. "…well… you see, Sakura, when I read that paper I… I noticed, or came across, something really disturbing," He said scratching his nose. Sakura glanced at him.

"Like what?" She asked. The blond scratched his side-burns and then sighed.

"Your parents… were killed by a "mysterious sound ninja… who was thought to once be," He paused and looked at her, a bit of pain written across his face.

"Who!?" Sakura demanded! Naruto looked away and huffed.

"as the description said… "a mysterious sound ninja… who was what looked like," he paused and inhaled a breath, Sakura grabbed his wrist, causing him to look into her pleading emerald eyes, to which he continued, "an… ex-member of Konoha…" He finished, "there… I said it…" Naruto added. Sakura stared at him, her eyes wider than dinner plates, her breathing stilled for a moment. Naruto expected her to immediately break down, however she wasn't saying anything, she just had a blank… yet painful stare written on her face. There was a moment of silence as Sakura's hand dragged itself over to Naruto's warm hand and held it. The blond cocked his eyebrow and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, Sakura bit her lip and shook slightly, the tears beginning to well up again. She looked at Naruto, who only stared back. "It's okay… you can let it out… I understand." He said. She looked down and in one breath…

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! UUUUUUUCCCHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" She screamed at the top her lungs could muster as the tears poured down her cheeks like a river of sorrow! Naruto jolted a bit and Tyke shifted and cried out! Sakura cried hard, so hard she could barely breath, to where her throat hurt each time she sobbed, to where her facial expressionw as so painful she looked completely different, to where there were so much tears… so many that they soaked the carpet. Exactly… 30 tears dropped onto the floor in the ribbon of cascading moon-light.

_30_

The pinkette squeezed Naruto's hand with force, and let herself cry. Naruto's heart slightly pinged at her pain and sorrow. It was so much that he… pulled her closer… It was close enough to where the blond finally succumbed to her crying and enveloped her in a warm hug to calm her. Sakura accepted the hug without a word and fell into his form. Oh how she missed his warm body, it felt so good to finally cry again in it after so many months. Naruto felt his chest becoming soaked in tears, and even Tyke whimpered and cried. He stared at her, his enveloping hug tightening slowly with each sob she mustered out of her throat. Her echoing sobs that filled the room only made Naruto feel worse.

"Shhh…" He whispered genty, "It's okay Sakura… I've got you…" He said with a light tone lifting his voice. It was as if he automatically said those words, and with his actions acting as if on their own, he proceeded to rub Sakura's back to comfort her. Feeling his large and warm hand rub her back, the pinkette slowly proceeded to calm down as her sobs came from a careening tone to being soft and gentle. Naruto wasn't sure how he had managed to pull that off, but anything was better than seeing her cry. Looking down at her, the blond shushed again gently, causing the rosette to stop. After 10 minutes she finally calmed down, only sniffling a bit as her beat red eyes held her pain. "That's better, you feel okay now?" He asked. Without answering she nodded, making him smile in return, "good." He said, and as if controlled by his heart he leaned down and kissed her cherry pink hair. Sakura's eyes pinged and looked up at him in bewilderment. Naruto was sightly shocked too at his sudden action. They stared at each other in silence, until Sakura's squeaky voice broke through it.

"You… kissed my head… I thought you hated me…" She whispered, her tiny voice shrivling up. Naruto's eyes looked for ways out of this situation, however, the only thing that came to his mind were Tsunade's words, calling him 'pathetic' about how he was too naïve to see the truth regarding Sasuke's and Sakura's "romantic" kiss. Thoughts simultaneously ran around and through his mind rapidly, and the only thing he was able to do was sigh. Looking at her, the blond cleared his throat and straightened himself up.

"Well… grandma chatted with me today about what took place a few months ago between you and me," He paused, Sakura looking down at the chubby baby fox.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized. Naruto cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him gently.

"It was actually… something that went overly-done Sakura. I got worked up over Tyke being taken, I guess I lost control in my anger towards Sasuke "stealing" you from me that… I awakened my jealous, possessive and un-controllable side within. I'm sorry Sakura… I am. Grandma slapped me for trying to sik Big-Z and Konohoa on ya, and I know the pervert would've at least done more than that… way more," Naruto explained. Sakura noticed the red mark still imprinted on his cheek, "Yeah… it was "that" hard of a smack, but I deserved it for being and fucking up our relationship… I'm ashamed to even be talking to you right now." Naruto added. He turned his head away, looking in a different direction. Sakura straightened herself up, then put her hands on his chest. He still did not look upon her soft a gently glowing face.

"Don't be ashamed Naruto. I think it was something you just felt deep down, that clouded you in a way that… it was your conscience speaking, and not your heart. You were blinded by Sasuke's kiss and… I know that made you mad. But it wasn't me who wanted it, I never wanted it, it was forced upon me. Don't beat yourself up about this Naruto… don't," She explained. Naruto's cerulean orbs turned to her out of their corners. "It's you I really want… not Sasuke." Sakura added. He didn't know what to say to her at that moment. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers. She held a gentle smile ocross her lips, it seemed to spread to Naruto's heart and caused him to smile back at her.

"So… you're telling the truth, right?" He asked, his smile fading, "that you don't love Sasuke and that you love me? That Sasuke actually forced himself upon you?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded quickly.

"I swear!" She abruptly blurted! Naruto slightly jolted and Tyke whined. They both looked down, seeing him moving his paws around over his face. Sakura awed and Naruto chuckled, then remembered what Tyke did to him.

"Oh yeah, the reason I invited you in here was because this little fatty nipped my damn nipple. Damn teeth and becoming sharper." He said and rubbed the hurt spot on his pecs. Sakura laughed! "Yeah yeah yeah, hell it didn't feel good either. Hurt like a bitch…" He said, making Sakura laugh more. Her happy expression made him smile.

"So you're telling the truth huh?" He asked. She looked at him and gave him a glance.

"What must I do in order for you to see that I am?" She asked. The blond thought, and Sakura's patience was thin. He thought too long and finally Sakura cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He muffled into the kiss, but then began to deepen it, forgetting what he was going to say.

"_That works nicely. Man I missed those lips…" _He mentally thought. The kiss was deep and Naruto deepened it even more as his tongue began to lick at the bottom of Sakura's lip. Without a word she let him enter, and the blond began tasting around in her mouth. Their tongue wrestled each other for dominance, wanting more and more! It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared before. Drool began to leak out of their mouths a bit, trickling down their throats, both flushing like ripe pomegranates. They both separated finally, huffing for air, both blushing ripely. "I missed your kisses Sakura… I realy did…" Naruto whispered, emotion whelling in his voice.

"I missed you too Naruto. I missed you so much." She whispered back. He put on the brightest smile she had ever seen in such a long time. Instantly her heart warmed to his serene and goofy smile he plastered purposely on his face. "You're such a goof-ball, Y'know that?" She asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"Were you always that hairy?" She giggled, causing Naruto's face to redden in embarrassment.

"What does that mean!? I'm a guy we grown hair under our pits!" Naruto shouted, his cheeks brither than a cherry red tomato. She waved him off.

"It's okay Naruto. Just pushing your buttons, you silly fox." She said and poked his nipple. Tyke responded with a cute little yawn to her words.

"I swear fox, you sleep and eat all day… now wonder you're so fat…" Naruto sighed. Sakura awed.

"But he's so cute Naruto. He's just got baby fat, I hope he stays like that for a while. I just love seeing his butt wiggle as he waddles." She said and giggled at the thought. The blond sweat-dropped and then looked at the time. He turned towards her then.

"Well… it's getting late Sakura… it's aready ten…" Naruto said. The pinkette looked at the time and she sighed sadly.

"…I guess I have to go… huh?" She asked. Naruto looked at her, slightly shocked.

"Wha?"

"It's okay Naruto… I know where the door is. Thank you for letting me in." She said with a cute smile. She took her warm tea and drank it slowly until she was finished and stood up, "good-night Naruto." She said with a serene smile. She began to walk, and Naruto stayed seated on the couch! He got moving as soon as Tyke nipped him on the same nipple again.

"Gah! Fuck! Stop it! Okay okay! Jeez… I'll… let her stay here… and maybe I should apologize… I can't remember if I had already anyway." He said and rubbed his nipple. The baby fox smirked secretly as Naruto stood up and jogged after the rosette. She was already at the door and on the way out until something grabbed her, spun her around and she nailed, face first, into a strong build! She looked up, seeing the blonde's pleading cerulean eyes. "Wait… there's something I have to say…" He said. Her attention focused all on him,"I'm sorry Sakura… I'm sorry I thought that you were cheating on me, I'm sorry that I ever thought you loved Sasuke and I'm sorry for threatening you. I only ask for your forgiveness… and, if you wanna, you can stay here tonight… with me." Naruto apologized. The rosette stood there, looking up at him in surprise. He silently awaited her answer as she took the time to sink his words in.

"You… oh Naruto…" She whispered, her eyes pulsing in the moon-light. Without a word she hugged his body.

"Im so sorry Sakura. I was naïve… you were right… you can forgive me… right? And we can… go back to the way we were, except as lovers? Start from where we left off, forgetting Sasuke ever came into our way?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded, Naruto giving off a warm and gentle smile. "Thanks… Sakura, now let's go to bed." Naruto said and let her through. Wrapping an arm around his they both entered the mansion. Naruto put Tyke to bed with his mommy and daddy in the kitchen, then walked all the way up to the third floor, down a long hall and to the right. He opened the door and they both walked through. Sakura was greeted by a beautifully lavished room, decored in beautiful lavander plush seats, the bed sheets were a beautiful wine color. Oak dressers one both sides of the bed, a bathroom, and a window adjacent of the bed itself.

"Is this… the master's bedroom?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, this was my father's room. And now it's… well… not mine anymore," he began, causing Sakura to turn towards him, confused. Turning to her he smiled, "it's ours…" he whispered huskily. She had no time to react before he swept her off of her feet and carried her to bed. He laid down with her, rolling over, causing them both to laugh. Sakura, on the top, stared down at him with a smile. Naruto mimicked her with a goofy-grin, causing her to laugh, then his grin turned into a handsome smile. "The moon-light makes you look stunning. I can't believe I… I didn't trust your words or listen to you. I'm-" He was silenced by her tiny finger to his lips.

"Shh… it's okay Naruto. Like you… I believe a person deserves a second chance, more than a second chance actually. I guess you rubbed off on me, eh Naruto?" She questioned. The spiky haired man chuckled.

"Whatever you say sweet-thing. Now c'mon, let's get to bed, I'm tired." He yawned. Sakura nodded, got undressed and both climbed in bed. They both cuddled under the sheets and warmed up to one another's bodies. Sakura looked up at him, he stared down at her. It occurred to her that something was missing. For some odd reason, she felt something strange. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt that today was special.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura asked. The blond opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah?" He replied, wondering what she needed.

"I feel like today is really special… why is that?" She asked. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and looked around the room.

"Uhh… I dunno… maybe… it's because we both are together again?" He suggested. She cocked her eyebrow. He was hiding something, and she knew damn well.

"No, it's not that. What day is it today?" She asked.

"Saturday." He replied.

"Oh… hmm…" She began the think deeply for a moment. A few days ago she had looked on the calendar because it was something special she had known. She thought harder and harder, and as she did Naruto sighed and said nothing.

"_Okay… today's Saturday… and… oh! It's the tenth of October today! Wait… the tenth? OH MY GOSH! IT'S NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY TODAY AND I FORGOT! OH NO!" _Sakura's eyes shot open and she gasped and sat up!

"Remember something?" The blond asked sitting up in bed. She looked at him quickly.

"Oh no! I forgot! Today was your birthday Naruto!" She exasperated! He showed no emotion and lay back down.

"So…" He sighed, "What's so special about it? It's the day Kyuubi attacked the village. There's nothing to celebrate on my birthday." Naruto moped.

"That's not true! Everyone's birthday needs to be celebrated. It was when you were born Naruto, I have a reason." Sakura said.

"And that reason would beeeee?" He questioned. She leaned down and kissed him.

"You were born for me." She whispered gently into his ear. His eyes widened and those cerulean orbs stared up at her.

"…okay… so that's a reason." He admitted. Sakura smiled, then that smile faded quicky.

"Oh no!" She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Naruto questioned at her sudden action and exclamation.

"I forgot the give you a present… I forgot." She whispered. Naruto stared at her and then laughed! "What?" she asked as to why he was laughing.

"Sakura, you don't need to get anything for me! I'm fine as it is! Besides, you being here is like a gift to me. That's the best thing I could ever ask for." Naruto explained with a bright grin. She was at a loss of words. Laying back down she put her head on the pillow and thought. Naruto laid down with her and cuddled her again. "You're all I need Sakura. You're everything to me, even a present… but much more important than that, you're with me," he said stroking her cheek, "and that's the best thing I could ever ask for." He whispered as he finished. Though his words touched her heart and soul… she wanted to give him something… just SOMETHING he, without question, deserved! It was way too late to go to the store, and way too late to bake a cake or throw a party. Sighing, she was at a loss of idea's… however… _something _came into her mind. Remembering that his happiness was more important to her than anything else she remembered what she obligated to do for _that_ happiness. She wasn't sure if he would agree, especially with their, now, three (3) year age difference. But… that was the thing, she wanted this and she couldn't give a damn about their age "differentiation" at all! So he was nineteen (19) and she was sixteen (16) Pfft, big whoop!

However the only thing setting her back was the fact that she WOULD become pregnant. But that was what sex was for, making a child! Why have sex when it's not to make a child she thought. Sure, there were counter-arguments against that but… Naruto did everything for her. The least she could do now was swear that she loved him deeply. Swear that they were never going to break up again, that's for sure. Looking at him the cherry blossom sighed, being nervous about asking him when he was sleeping. She thought about how to approach this. She closed her eyes and shuffed a bit, laid there for a while before shuffling again, and then again. Naruto opened one eye and looked at her, and sighed.

"Lemme guess… you're filled with grief still because you didn't give, get or obtain and present for me for my birthday, am I right?" He muffled. She opened her eyes and frowned.

"Yeah… I… I guess I just can't live with that idea, me being irresponsible and all." She replied. Naruto opened his other eye and saw her frisky face.

"Why all frisked? It's like you're… a bit hyped up… kinda…" He questioned. Sakura put a smile on her face with a blush.

"Can you sleep?" She asked. He cocked his eyebrow with a snort that sounded like he was laughing.

"Not right now, why?" He asked. She said nothing at that moment, but then sat up, Naruto following her with his eyes, seeing her stare at him. She looked beautiful with the moon-light gleaming upon her face.

"Just wondering…" She replied and looked out the window, "you know, you deserve a lot of things Naruto… something's that aren't in my reach. I think you deserve many things that I think I can catch," She said. To Naruto her words were pretty much over-bordering random, "though I can't give you those… "things" I am able to still give you a _present_ for your birthday." She said, which immediately attracted his attention. He sat up and looked at her.

"…you do?" He questioned. She smiled with a wink towards him, causing him to looked at her, a tad confused.

"Well… kind of. It's nothing wrapped… well I can't say that… it's kind of wrapped, but just very lightly." She hinted. Naruto's lips puckered up, telling her he was thinking deeply.

"Uh… can I have another hint?" He asked. She giggled and thought of a good one.

"Well… it's… oh… it's something you… love, that should be the biggest hint." She said with a smile. Naruto thought.

"Something I love eh? How much?" He questioned.

"A lot." She replied. Naruto thought again, putting on that silly thinking face. She giggled at it, making him smile.

"Hmm… okay… I give up. What is it?" Naruto asked. Sakura cocked her eyebrow with a small smile.

"Let me show you then, close your eyes." She said gently. Naruto grinned and closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Sakura blushed as she began to unstrap her bra, then tossed it out into the room somewhere. Naruto turned towards the sound.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh… it was nothing." She hummed. Naruto grew a bit impatient.

"C'mon Sakura… let's see already, I think I'm starting to fall asleep here." He groaned. Sakura let out a silent laughter. Making Naruto impatient for something was aways fun, but kind of mean at the same time. Sakura hoped he would oblige, after all, he earned it for everything he did for her. She slowly leaned in and put her hands on his pecs, laying him down gently. "Oh, I see, is this a kissing game or…" He paused. He felt something pressing against his chest, only it was softer and he had no idea how it got there nor what it was!

"You can open your eyes now." He heard Sakura say ina sweet voice. He opened them immediately and looked at her. His eyes widened and he felt like he couldn't swallow because of a lump whelled within his throat.

"S-S-S-Sakura!?" He exclaimed! He saw the pinkette, her chest bare and beautiful as she was being washed over in sikly moon-light. Naruto was truly shocked by Sakura's 'gift'. The pinkette kissed the open mouthed blond lovingly.

"Surprise!" She giggled. Naruto blinked and then stared at her.

"…uh… s-s-surprise!?" He said re-creating her voice. She laughed lightly and put on a gentle smile.

"Sorry I had to un-wrap the first part, you can un-wrap the second if you want." She winked. Naruto looked at her confused.

"Second part… wha?" He asked. She cocked her eyebrow. The blond didn't know it until he looked down, seeing her pink panties. "Oh! _That _second part… okay then well- wait!" He stopped abruptly! She was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "So… I see now. Okay.. This has got to be the… uh… Sakura… what are you doing!?" Naruto blared! Sakura had grabbed his, now hardened, cock and began to massage it. Naruto shivered and closed his right eye. "I… I… Oh… oooohhhh yeeeeaaaah. Sakura…" He moaned under his breath as she rubbed up the shaft. She felt his long and thick shaft under neath the silk fibers.

"Looks like someone's a _big boy _now, isn't he?" She playfully questioned. The blond let out a muffled whimper. She pushed up on his cock, causing it to poke out of his boxers. She blushed upon seeing the organ. Gripping his balls a bit firmely she pushed up, and pit surely came out, the glans sticking out like a sore thumb. Her gentle finger began to rub it, causing Naruto gasp! All men were sensitive there and it felt GREAT BEYOND his imagining!

"Oh Sakura… oh… jeez…" He whimpered. She leaned down and kissed his nipple, then dragged her tongue up through the crease of his hardened abs and up his throat, to his chin and dabbed her tongue into his mouth, closing it shut as she continued to stroke his glans tip.

"_Ahh fuck this is awesome! FUCKIN' AWESOME! Ahhh yeah… oh yeah I wonder if I'll jizz all over her! I'll- Wait… WAIT A SECOND! HOLD ON!" _Naruto abruptly opened his eyes and grabbed her hand and forced it away! She broke the kiss with a gasp and looked at him in confusion and surprise. Naruto swallowed and stared at her in disbelief! "Sakura… what were you doing!?" Naruto questioned! She stared at him, feeling a bit guilty.

"Giving you your birthday present… part of it at the least." She replied in a cute squeaky voice. Naruto leaned back a bit at her tone.

"What's with that voice?" He asked turn his head to the side curiously. She giggled.

"What voice you silly fox?" She played. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"Okay Sakura… what's going on, why were you stroking my dick?" He asked. She blushed with a mischievous smile.

"Making you feel good. You liked it by how you were moaning, so I thought I might go on." She replied. The blond was a bit confused as to why she would do something like this. "Besides Naruto… this is something I want to give you for all that you've… done for me. I really want you to have this." She said. Naruto stared at her open-mouthed!

"You what!?" He shouted!

"Shhh, not so loud!" She hushed. The blond stared at her.

"Sakura, you were trying to get me to have sex with you, is that what you were trying to do?" Naruto questioned. She looked down a bit and put her fingers together in a gesture similar to Hinata's.

"Maybe…" She replied in a tiny voice.

"Sakura… why?" He asked. She turned her head to the left a tiny bit and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"….I want you to have it, because you derserve it, because I want to make me my present to you, like you said… I was the best present you could have, right?" She asked. Naruto re-called and nodded, "then why not make the "present" even more enjoyable?" She added a bit of sexiness at the end, fluttering her eyelashes slowly. He stared at her, not even uttering a word. He really couldn't argue with the pinkette, however he was still a bit disturbed over the fact that she was debating sex with him. He thought, long and hard to think up something to use to counter. After a few seconds of thinking, nothing much coming to his mind her sighed, feeling defeated, however the fact that it felt wrong plagued his mind over and over again.

"I… *Sigh* I know you don't have a problem with it Sakura," he began. The pinkette smiled graciously, "but… don't you think it's… something we both have to mentally prepare for? I mean… I don't know if you or I… what if you're not mentally prepared?" Naruto questioned. She tilted her head to the side, seeing his point.

"Well it shouldn't really be my fault if I want to give you something. I've changed, and that's something I can feel deeply, but what's changed the most are how I feel about you and what I want you to have from me… if that makes sense… point is I just want to give you more of a present than what you said you had gotten." She replied. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"But how does that answer how mentally and physically prepared we are for this kinda thing?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked to the side.

"I don't really see how there would be a problem with this mentally… physically yes but… I'm sorry if I'm not seeing it mentally." She apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry," he began, putting his hands upon her bare shoulders, "I'm… just curious. I mean… I think I might be prepared for this, but… you. Sakura we are now three (3) years apart in age, and my mind is saying that this is completely wrong. I mean, don't you feel uncomfortable with this?" Naruto questioned. She thought, and he did have a point, she was younger and he was older. But in her heart, not mind, she felt it didn't matter to her what happened between them.

"My heart says that I shouldn't care about what happens between us. I guess something opened up that night when I made my confession to you, and what I said when we were in Tsunade's office… I think that made me stop listening to what my mind had to say and made me listen to what my heart was actually preaching." She replied. He stared at her, blinking twice and giving her a glance.

"Wow… those are deep words Sakura," he complimented, causing Sakura to have a good feeling come into her heart, "but… still Sakura, though I'd… kinda like to do this I… I'm still wondering, because we're both aged differently, and… we know what will happen when we go through this." Naruto reasoned. She knew what would happen indeed, and she sighed at the thought.

"Yes, I know Naruto… but it's just something that's kind of like a birthday present, and more of an apology, something I have to give, even though you forgave me many times over than what an ordinary person would. Consider it a thanks, an apology and a birthday present." She said, her soft and gentle tone chiming in his ears elegantly.

"Why would this be an apology, and a thanks?" He questioned.

"For a guy who's really out-going and doesn't take a whole lot of answers, you sure have a lot of questions, you know that?" Sakura asked. The blond sweat-dropped. Sakura grabbed his hands and held them, "to answer your questions… it's because of what happened all of those years ago when we were kids. I always picked on you, belittled you and… I feel like I made you second rate. Sasuke was the golden medal and you were just that "dead-last" medal. Well… now that dead-last medal goes to Sasuke for what he did to our relationship," she said with a disdainful tone, then her emotions fell to calm and she looked at him, "I want to make you… that golden medal, Naruto." She whispered, leaning in towards him and hugging the blond. Her breasts mashing against his hardened pecs. Taken in by the emotional moment he reacted and hugged her back.

"That… golden medal… huh? Wow… that's… something had always wanted, to be first, not dead-last." He whispered back. Nuzzling her face into his torso she smiled.

"You're always going to be considered that golden medal to me… always." He said. Feeling to blond rub her back and cup the back of her head, she gazed up, looking into his cerulean eyes.

"Okay… so you kinda changed my opinions… but what I want you to know… is that if we choose to go through this… are you really the one who wants it?" He asked.

"With you," she said, a gentle smile cast over her lips, "I'll feel like we can handle anything." She said with a gentle tone. He smled, leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers.

"One more thing," He said, Sakura looked at him, and the blond looked towards his dresser drawer, "are you sure you wanna go all the way? Over there on my dresser… I have a condom grandma gave me a few months ago before we left to go get Sasuke. Say the word right now and I'll put it on," he said and looked at her, "I'm only thinking of you Sakura, just so you know. If we choose to go all the way, I'll be right here along side you, if not… just say the word right now, and I'll use that condom." He said. That fact that he would think of her first made her heart open wider. It was a difficult decision, yet Sakura had always believed during her training to go all the way, as far as you could go. It was something Naruto had taught her, and that she held on to.

"All the way…" she replied, Naruto blinked, a bit stunned by her choice, "you taught me that a person, if they want something should go all the way," she said and looked up at him, "well… I believe that… in everything I do. It will be difficult in the road ahead, but… I know that with you by my side we'll get through this." She replied. He stared at her… she looked up and smiled beautifully at him. He brought her close to his body and kissed her.

"Okay Sakura," he whispered. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, feeling his arousal beginning to awaken again.

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! LEMON ZONE! LEMON ZONE!**_

Naruto laid down upon the bed, and Sakura slithered her hands down and gently took ahold of his genitalia. She pushed up a bit, then massaged and pushed up again more. Naruto's hardened cock popped up through his boxers. Laid flat out, he sighed as her hands began to move up. Her finger tip began to stroke his glans tip again, as she had done before. He shivered under the touch of her fingers and let out a few muffled groan as she began to pull out the rest of his shaft that was being held back by it's imprisonment. Naruto felt the heat rush to his cheeks as the pinkette began to slip her right hand down his pants. She took her tongue and gradually dragged it up, combing over his rock-hard abs and then in between the crevice of his pecs, up and over his adams apple, making Naruto swallow and the to his lips, where she engaged him in a lust-filled kiss.

Naruto let her in just as soon as her mouth was placed upon his own. He loved her tongue gliding around in his mouth, the taste, the feel, the sheer lust in it. Naruto began fidgeting as Sakura's hand slipped farther down his pants. Her, slightly chilly, hands sent shivers down his spine. Sakura's hand warmed to the heat radiating off of Naruto's penis. She felt his blond pupic hair, bushy and warm as she traveled down. Grabbing a hand-ful of it and combing her fingers through it. The blond shivered and moaned under her control, so much that he decided to… make a change. His hands moved towards her chest and cupper her lush and soft breasts. They were… petite, putting I mildly. Sure, they weren't humongous like Tsunade's or Hinata's… or rather any other kunoichi Naruto's eyes had ever laid upon, but that didn't matter to him. He liked Sakura anyway she was, and that was final. His fingers glided like a swan over water to her nipples, making circles around them, hardening them, before beginning to give her a breast massage. She let out a muffled gasp as the blonde's hot, large, hands began groping her and giving her a complimentary, to her reaching down and wanting his dick, massage. This caused Sakura to slip her hand down further, Naruto, using one arm and, sneakily, slithering around Sakura's back and gripping her silk, pink panties. Her whole body felt like silk to Naruto as he hungered for more. Her hair was silky, and Naruto was pretty sure she was a good cuddler.

Letting those thoughts slip away and his arousing thoughts take hold Naruto started to slip down her silk under garments. She felt the fabric slide against her buttocks, and the finally down her thighs and, after moving around a bit, Naruto tossing them carelessly out into the room. He broke the kiss and took a minute to gaze at the body he was going to pleasure. She was beautiful, the moons corona washing her bare and naked body in ribbons upon ribbons of moon-light. He began to feel an ache for her that seemed to intensify the longer he didn't have some part of her body within his grasp! In an instant, Naruto grabbed her and forced her into a massive lip-lock, kissing her madly, crazily and twisting their heads from side-to-side madly! Sakura gasped and muffled moans as Naruto began to drool out from his mouth, thereby causing it to splash about in the corners of their lip-lock, trickling down their bodies! Naruto slowled down and put it at a nice, slow, breaking the kiss, butterfly kissing her then going in again. He then began to trail off and going around to her neck, laying small love kisses. He even sucked on her neck, producing a hicky. He gave her about 2 on both sides of her neck, dragging his tongue down to her breasts and to the nipple, swirled his organ around the hardened flesh before sucking on if fiercly! Sakura thrashed her head back, falling over and letting out cute, little squeaks and squeals of pleasure and joy as Naruto began grinding their hips together, also toying with the other breast playfully.

Grabbing her left breast, the one that was not being tended by Naruto's mouth, he began to gently squeeze and grope it. Sakura was very sensitive in that area and gasped and let out feminine moans and groans. Naruto switched, dragging his tongue, trailing saliva, to the next breast, toying with the previously pleasure one. Naruto found Sakura's body to be very sensitive! Her body seemed to jolt with each and every lick he placed. He enjoyed it and hoped she did too, because the blond was getting so riled up that he took both nipples and gave them both a squeeze, and then a twist! Sakura's eyes shot open and soon as they both knew Sakura literally squirt milk from her breasts!

"Whoa…" Naruto said breathlessly. She looked at him, panting after what he did to her, with another lick he placed his mouth over the milk cascading nipple and sucked it. Sakura felt herself about the scream as Naruto gently nibbled and then pulled on her nipple. He lathered his other fingers in her right nipples juices and began covering her nipple, lathering up her breast in her own excretions. Sakura felt MARVELOUS, the blond was all she hoped he would be! The way his tongue glided over her like a breath of fresh air, the way his fingers massaged and squeezed her breasts, and mostly how he nibbled and vigorously sucked upon her flesh! Never minding that she was very sensitive, she knew that Naruto would take that to his advantage and most likely make her get what he wanted. Not that she minded, after all, she was his birthday present. The blond had switched breasts and had already licked the milk smeared mashmallow clean. Sakura, panting and huffing for breath found the blond to be smiling mischievously at her.

"Looks like somebody is a little sensitive. " He chuckled. Groping both breasts Naruto went up to her face level and sucked on her neck again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, him grinding harder again against her hips, making her gasp and grunt! Her gave her another hicky before he moved up to her lips and sucked on them, before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Saliva didn't take much time before it was literally cascading down Naruto's jaw and into the crevice of Sakura's breasts and down her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper for a more lustful kiss! He hands began wandering her body, searching everyplace that they could. Venturing down past her belly button they reached an… unknown area. After exploring Naruto grabbed whatever it was forcefully, feeling his fingers curve. His response was Sakura jolting viciously! He broke the kiss and panted. "What'd I grab?" He panted.

"You grabbed me down there and it surprised me." She replied, huffing. He looked down and saw that, indeed, he was grabbing her vagina.

"Hehehe… whoops… oh well… not like your going to grab my dick anytime so- WHOAH!" He was cut off as Sakura grabbed his shaft and squeezed it! He gasped and huffed for air.

"That's what it felt like…" She mumbled. Naruto felt her release and she gave a grin, "wow… I felt something and it sure didn't feel like a twig… it felt like a log… a long… thick log…" she gulped after and Naruto only kept his surprised look. He snapped out of his trance like state and looked down upon her. He saw her uncomfortablity and knew what it was about.

"What'd you think I was… two (2) inches? Pffft… fuck no… hehehe… I get my length and thickness from my dad with maybe a tiny increase by Kyuubi." He whispered hotly in her ear. She gulped, causing Naruto to grin, "hey… you wanted it… and you're gonna get it in full…" he added with a dip of his tongue in her ear. She sucked in air as he gave a whiskered grin and licked her cheek with a growl, "you might be bringin' out the animal in me… perhaps it's time for an advancment… like… down below?" He said and slithered down to between her legs slowly, dibbing his tongue into her belly button as he passed. He reached her crotch and spread her legs open, seeing her steaming juices.

"Be careful… N-Naruto… I-I'm r-r-really s-s-s-sensitive d-do-down there…" She stuttered. Naruto grinned and looked up at her.

How sensitive… Sakura?" He asked, a hint of sexiness in his voice, causing her to gulp.

"Just really sensitive…" She whimpered. Naruto teased her waving his fingers in the air. Chuckling he stuck his thumb against her clit and rub the skin, casuing her to gasp! Taking his index and middle fingers he curved them like a hook and pushed into her slick pussy, then started to spread them apart and move them around sluggishly. She panted loudly in high squeaks as he began tugging on her skin and then thrusting, painfully slow. She squeezed her pussy around his fingers, trying to get him to go faster, but Naruto took his time pleasuring her. Despite his angry dick throbbing in his boxers, beggin to fuck her sensless, Naruto re-mained cool and calm with a cheeky, menacing, grin plastered on his face.

"That feels good, doesn't it Sakura." he said, purring at her name. He thrust in, causing a squishing-like sound to emanate. Sakura gulped air as Naruto began to speed up his pace, yet thrust more forcefully. Sakura, being as sensitive as she was, with Naruto's thumb rubbing her clit at the same time began to spurt out her sexual juices slowly as they trickled out from her opening. Naruto's keen sense of smell perked up as he caught the scent of her cum beginning to trickle out.

"Damn… you are sensitive… now… for a bit more…" He said thrust more of his fingers inside her, adding another finger as well. He could tell 3 was her limit as he began pushing more finger length into her. She shivered as Naruto picked up his pace to quicker, speedier thrusts. Sakura whined and moaned cutely as the pinkette felt herself already beginning to cum. Ina second, Naruto let down his head and began playing with her pussy using his tongue. Licking the sides of the hole greedily before beginning to thrust again and again, faster and faster, harder and harder her went! She was on the verge of screaming his name out into the night!

"NARUTO!" She screamed, finally having enough and, due to her sensitivity, she literally exploded into Naruto's face, soaking his whiskers and most of his hair! She kept going and going, Naruto's finger not moving a single inch. A few seconds later she lay there, panting and squeaking out huffs for breath. Naruto had licked his fingers and around the edges of her pussy clean, wiping the cum off his face, licking it too. He looked at her, seeing her flustered, sweaty body gleaming like silk in the moon-light. Naruto went up to her, stroking her right cheek with his index finger.

"Looks like somebody's a little tired…" He chuckled. She looked at him and, mustering all fo her strength flipped them over. Catching her breath she looked up at him.

"I'm just getting warmed up…" He huffed. She stuck her tongue out and licked his pecs, smothering his torso with her hands. Dragging her tongue down to his abs and coating his chest in saliva, dabbing her tongue in his belly-button. Naruto shivered, but little did he know she had a little surprise for him. Sticking her hands down his boxers and pulling out his elongated penis, she licked the glans area, the most sensitive part. Naruto gasped, his eyes widening and clenching his jaw, grabbing the shirts and, oddly flexing his muscles due to an automatic pulse of pleasure. She licked his glans gently and then the tip before dibbing her tongue into his hole.

"SHIT!" He cursed as he began squirming. The rosette knew Naruto was enjoying it by the way his deep and manly grunting sounded. She opened her eyes to see the veins underneath his muscles completely visible, more visible than what they were before flexing. Sakura gripped his boxers and pulled them down, exposing his long and hard cock. She pulled them all the way off and threw them around in the room. Now they were both naked, Naruto being pleasured as his left eye was tightly shut and his right eye was twitching and the blonde's teeth were clenched. Sakura took a moment to observe how long and slender his shaft was, how thick and meaty he looked. It looked good to gulp down.

"Wow… I never expected you to be this big Naruto." She whispered, her hot breath warming his boner. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as Sakura grabbed his shaft and began stroking it softly with her fingers. Naruto moaned and groaned, her fingers were playing him, but he knew he'd be playing her soon. Sakura squeezed his shaft, causing a bit of pre-cum to dribble out. She squeezed and jerked, at time squeezing and slowly jerking up. Naruto gasped when she began jerking faster, masturbating him. Naruto groaned and let out whimpers, groans, muffled grunts, even the occasional long hard deep, manly grunt. She stopped, seeing his milky substance dribbling out more. She gulped and leaned down, his sexual scent reeking through her nostrils. She put her mouth over his cock and slid down the shaft, her tongue glazing over the veins as she moved downward. She moaned and slurped on his cock, making Naruto whimper, his voice cracking under the pleasure. Moving her head slowly at first, she then began to pick up the pace, gripping the base, also combing her fingers through his blond pubic-hair. Naruto, as he was being pleasured, thought of an ingenius idea! He took her head and lifted it off, saliva drooling from her mouth and down his shaft. Naruto slid under her so that he was facing her pussy and she was at his cock. He got closer and then stuck his tongue into her opening, gripping her ass tightly with both hands. Sakura gasped and leaned down, beginning to suck his cock again. She fondled his genitalia and pubes whilst the blond sucked and at often times made-out with her woman-hood as if he was kissing her!

Naruto felt his cock throbbing madly, beginning to feel that burst of cum string up through his penis. Sakura felt her juices about to make a land-slide down her pussy. As Sakura sucked harder she mustered her courage, through her arousal, and took all of his cock in, giving him a deep throat job. Naruto felt it and actually began to nibble on her skin, only to receive a splat in the face by her sexual excretions. He nearly forgot she was very sensitive. Sakura panted and gasped as she started to bob faster and faster, still giving him deep throat attention. Naruto felt himself about to cum, and began to suck and tongue her pussy harder and faster than before! They both moaned, groaned and grunted as they both simultaneously picked up pace!

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, Naruto smelling her cooked up juices and he began to suck hard. Sakura immediately surrendered and her excretions made a land-slide right into his gaping mouth! Naruto clenched his eyes shut, and jizzed right in Sakura's mouth, stringing down her throat. Whereas Sakura's was musky and slightly sweet, Naruto's was bitter, salty and musky tasting, yet she found it to be addicting. Sakura opened her mouth, letting her saliva drip onto his cock. Naruto had laid his head back and panted. Sakura got off him and then situated herself between his legs. She took his balls and lifted, before, Naruto having no clue what she was up to, she stuck her tongue in his ass. Naruto' eyes widened and he gasped and clenched his eyes and tetth together, feeling the stimulation! Sakura extracted her tongue from his ass and panted. The blond was hard a few seconds later again and both had calmed down. Sakura didn't realize it until Naruto grabbed her body and laid her down, on her belly and getting right on top of her, his sweaty chest against her back.

"Who knew you knew about that stimulation… gah…" He breathed into her ear huskily.

"That's what happens when you're apprentice to a famous medical ninja…" She whispered.

"I'd say so…" he said back, "but… are you ready for the main event, Sakura?" He questioned, whispering huskily in her ear. She gulped, knowing that during this event she'll go through pain beyond imaginable to him, but at the same time she knew that Naruto wouldn't hurt her purposely.

"Y-Yes… you wouldn't hurt me on purpose… right?" She asked, a hint of fear in her quivering voice. He leaned into her neck and laid butterfly kisses around it, going up to her cheek.

"Never…" He whispered, hotly, sensually.

"Okay then… Naruto… I love you…" She said back.

"I love you too Sakura… I really do too." He said gently. She spread her legs apart for him, and felt Naruto stick himself in. Her dry opening feeling his sweaty dick slip in, acting like some sort of lubricant. There was a slurping, squishing sound as Naruto entered. Sakura gasped, Naruto held her down gently as he began to move. Sakura grunted as his cock moved through her body, it hurt to have something so thick inside! Their sweaty bodies made it slightly easier for Naruto to traverse through her, though Naruto hoped her walls would become coated with fluid soon. Sakura felt him slowly push in and then pull out, leaving only part of his man-hood encased inside her. Her clenched eyes were all Naruto could see that gave away the message that she was slightly hurting. Naruto kept going, both body-to-body, connected completely as it was only his body that seemed to move from his own desire, yet he also caused Sakura's body to act like it was being pushed up as he thrust in. With each thrust a sloppy noise was heard as Sakura's walls began to excrete vaginal fluid. Her pain dulled to where it was nothing but pleasure! Her semi-loud moaning was all Naruto needed to hear before he began to move faster and with more velocity.

Naruto even began to grunt from the friction of her walls sliding against his cock! His hands wrapped themselves around her body, as if he was giving her a back hug, thrusting in more and more of his length! Sakura, now finding it tp be an amazing feeling, began bucking up her hips as Naruto inserted more length. They were both beginning to sweat and their bodies began to slide ever-so gracefully easier as Naruto made his thrusts. The pinkette laid her arms out, Naruto taking his opportunity his arms reached out and locked her body down as he began to vigorously make his thrusts, harder and faster! Sweat lined his and Sakura's bodies, dripping down, glistening with every drop in the moon-light's corona that gazed through the darkened bedroom's window.

"N-Naruto! Please go… h-harder!" She whimpered. Naruto gave a manish grunt and did as he was told, he went harder with his thrusts, Sakura uttering tiny cute squeaks from the back of her throat. Naruto stood up on his knees, still pinning her down and began thrusting faster and harder now! Sakura'a sensitivity porved worthwhile as she could no longer contain herself and spurt out her juices, lathering his cock. Naruto accidentally slipped out, two strings of cum connecting to his glans. He took his right arm and put a thumb above her opening the pushed up on her pussy, making it arch. He thrust in again, spurting cum out over his pubic hair. Both their faces flustered, their passion burning as Naruto kept ramming into her, thing was he wasn't even all the way in yet! He kept thrusting until he finally got to a certain _point_. Sakura knew what it was and Naruto stopped. He flipped her body around on her back, making him stare up at him, a bit frightened about what she was about to feel coursing through her body. Leaning down and making body-to-body contact with her, their noses almost to the point of touching, his panting reaching her face.

"This is it… there's no turning back now if you agree to go with this Sakura, you know that, right?" He questioned. She nodded, Naruto sighing and sitting up on his knees, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, "Alright… lemme just get into a sitting position here," he grunted as e put his legs out. Sakura was almost at eye-contact with him, though Naruto was about 4 inches taller still. He leaned back, supporting his weight with his hands, Sakura gripping both of his shoulders. "Ready?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Yes…" She squeaked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright Sakura… I won't hurt you… intentionally. Just take a deep breath." He said with a low voice. She took a few deep breathes and shuddered, placing her forehead on his shoulder. "Okay… one… two… three!" He counted and with one swft thrust her broke through her barrier, casuing him to insert ALL of his length! Sakura took a minute to realize what had happened, Naruto panted, but then his shivered and felt something trickling down his shaft! He looked down, seeing blood, dripping daintily from her opening. Sakura's widened eyes stood still, the darkness stood still, everything was quiet… so silent a pin could be heard if dropped. Quickly the pain welled and Sakura felt it immediately, she shattered the silence with percing scream, which Naruto muffled, grabbing her lips to his and suppressing the voice! Though Sakura's tears came out in droplets nearly the size of her Glacadia Tear dew drop necklace! The trickling blood made Naruto worry a bit about hurting her. Though the blood was only minor, which was a good thing. Sakura felt the agony slowly disperse. Naruto felt the blood trickling down his balls and scrotum, making him shudder a bit. She gave his shoulder a squeeze, making him break the kiss.

"Sakura, are you okay? You were bleeding and… I'm sorry but you wanted it I-" He was silenced when she weakly put her finger to his lips.

"I'm… o-okay… you can keep moving now Naruto…" She gestured. Naruto gave a solid nod, both mking lip contact. Still in the leaning back position Naruto began to thrust again, Sakura feeling each thrust to e more pleasuring than the last. Pretty soon she was no longer spurting out blood, but her own vaginal fluid as it sloshed around and over Naruto's hair and genitalia, trickling down his shaft when he would go slowly, but slosh again as he picked up speed! Sakura gasped moans and groans, Naruto grunted mannishly and deeply over her. Their hips produced smacking sounds as Naruto began picking up pace harder! Sakura bellowed loud moans that squeaked in high pitches, their tongue colliding and licking one another in the heated lustful kiss! Naruto, changing postions sat up in a sitting form and griped her ass tightly in both hands! He made thrusts, pulling all the way out, leaving in the glans and thrusting back in twice as hard! He surely flt something begin to string out from his cock, though it wasn't a full explosion.

"Fuck! Oh FUCK!" Naruto cursed out loud, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT SAKURA! Grrrrrrraaaahhhhh!" He grunted loudly, the pleasure beginning to weaken his defenses! Naruto went into another position, this time laying them both down, body-to-body, their sweat acting like grease, getting their bodies to make friction, pleasuring Sakura, cauing her to squirt more milk out of her tits and cover Naruto's chest! The blond also began to hit her G-spot, she immediately responded!

"POKE HARDER! Poke it hard again!" Sakura pleaded! Naruto did as told, thrusting in harder, Sakura feeling the pleasure from it all, surging through her body. Naruto hit that spot faster and harder every time he thrust! Sakura moaned and groaned, loudly as the bed creaked and hit the wall. Naruto grunted loudly as he felt the cum stringing out from his erect member. Sakura felt it crawling up her and shuddered.

"S-Sakura… I… I, fuck, I can't handle it anymore… I'm gonna… jizz!" Naruto gasped. He switched postions to where Sakura was facing his chest and they were both on their sides. Naruto lifting her leg up as he thrust, closely and quickly reaching his climax!

"N-Naruto! I'm about to cum!" Sakura gasped!

"Ohhhh shit…," Naruto gasped, he thrust harder and faster and both of them felt it, "AHHH SHIT! SAKURA!" Naruto bellowed!

"NARUTO!" They both came, mixing together as Naruto burst! Naruto felt weak, tired and energy deprived as they both fell limp. Sakura panted vigorously, and Naruto, who eyes were widened, inhaled and exhaled. "Happy… Birthday Naruto… I love you…" She whispered and closed her eyes. In a matter of minutes she fell asleep, cuddling deep into his torso, their bodies drenched in sweat, salive and sexual fluids. Naruto just, stared out into the night. What had he done?

"What… what have I done? Because of me… Sakura…" he paused and looked down at her. He was confused, he saw her smiling face. What good deed had they done!? Because of him she was now pregnant, and surely he could never force abortion on her! But, he also remember that they chose this path, to go all of the way. He was beginning to regret it now, but seeing her joyful face he didn't know what to do. She was… happy… why on Earth!? Why would she be happy!? He just got her, most likely, pregnant! He was confused… more-over he wasn't sure if he actually made the right decision. He laid his eyes upon her sleeping form again. She was beautiful… indeed, but his brain kept interfering with him. It shouted "abortion" all throughout his mind. Honestly he wanted to stab it or do something about it. He could hear the faint words of his heart saying it was something she wanted for him. So many things were confusing him, like why Sakura was slightly smiling in her slumber. Sure, its something to be proud of… very proud of, but Naruto just couldn't… couldn't grasp how this was a good thing. Was it good or bad, right or wrong? Sure, Naruto had a chance of father-hood but… maybe that was it.

"Maybe I'm… scared…" he whispered. It made sense, why would he be making such a big deal about it if he wasn't scared? Scared, Excited… both could be derogative in this case. Excited could be derogative simply because of how he saw a child in the making, scared could be the same way, being a father was one of the best things a man could ever get the chance of becoming. Both were plaguing his mind like a case of disease that would do anything to crush him and make him, most likely, do something to get Sakura to abort if they were to have a child, "but… what if I hurt her?" he questioned himself. That was a distinct possibility he knew very well might happen. Becoming angry with the fact that she denies his request and then does something violent as to enforce and change her mind. Something he never wanted, he absolutely hated those thoughts. He had trouble thinking, his mind clogged with regret. He stroked her cheek gently, his thoughts negative about what they had done. His eyes wandered down her face, and suddenly they glued themselves to the sight of her Glacadia's Tear.

"Emotions… what I'm… feeling right now. That won't help us…" his emotions, the negative ones he was exhibiting were those that could crush any strong relationship, it was in the balance again, one long skinny string of bright scalet next to two candle flames of black. It could go either way, and he didn't want their relationship to burn in the embers of negativity. Why was he even complaining? Hell, he even told her her options… she chose and he proceeded. How immature was that? His thoughts were disrupted by a light scratching at the door, small whimpers on the other side. He turned and got out of bed and opened the door. He looked down and saw Tyke, sitting on the ground, his chubby leg jutting out to the side making him look like he was sitting on a human fashion. Naruto was somewhat mystified by Tyke's presence. He bent down and stroked the litle babies snout, making tiny clicking noises with his tongue.

"Hey there buddy, how'd you get up those stairs?" He pondered. Tyke did many things… he was one weird fox. Naruto picked him up and cradled him. He looked around, seeing if Big-Z and Konohoa were around.

"Korogoa imani shousa ni…" (Come out if you are there) He spoke, however nothing came from both ends of the hall. "Hmm… well… I guess you can sleep with us tonight you tiny fuz ball." He said, referring to Tyke's tiny face. He walked back into the room and silently shut the door. He went back to bed, casting the sheets over hm and the sleeping girl next to him. He placed Tyke on his chest and put an arm around Sakura, bringing her closer. He stared at the ceiling, trying to remember why he was being immature, which came to the baby incident. He looked at Tyke, who was sleeping on his side, the baby's delicate head nuzzling into Naruto's neck. Which then made the fox start moving down and finally making it's body situated into the crook of his neck. Naruto sweat dropped.

"I swear, you're a heat hog." He said. Looking at Sakura, snuggling next to him the blond smiled, "well," he came to a quick conclusion, he very well could not force her, nor did he really want to imply abortion on her. His head was hurting anyway from thinking, "I guess it was meant to be… you carry my child and we both live happily, right? I was immature at the fact of having a baby… but not anymore I guess. You wanted this, mostly you wanted it for me, and I see that. I guess we'll… have to see what begins anew in nine (9) months, eh?" Naruto whispered. He felt Tyke lick his chin for it, making him chuckle. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know you don't have a prob with it. Nine months… makes me excited… and that so much isn't a problem. Maybe Neji wasn't being an ass after all… destiny proves." Naruto remembered. He closed his eyes, happy with his decision. In an instant Naruto fell asleep.

_9 Months later (Skipped because… you should know why)_

'Twas a beautiful day in the village of Konoha, winter had passed, spring was here, the sun's rays shined upon the quaint village with glee, the warm beams put a lot of people in a great mood! Naruto and Sakura were the ones in the greatest mood ever! They both sat on that hill, the pinkette placed between Naruto's legs. Recently the blond had grown out of his jumpsuit, looked slightly older than what he appeared to be and was, in fact, wearing something that closely resembled his father's clothing. He recently became a Jonin, the blond did and Sakura was happy as could be. Though she was not able to take the exams because of her state of being pregnant, she was glad Naruto succeeded in his. Naruto was wearing a straping orange over coat with black flames, frizzling at the bottom, suiting his personality. Wearing beige pants, matching his black sandals, keeping his long strapped Konoha headband. He even included black fingerless gloves to match. He was one strapping young man Sakura could see. His slightly older and mature face brought out his father's looks. Though, those whiskers not only made him look handsome, Sakura saw how much sexiness he posed. His eyes were closed shut loosely as his massiva hands rubbed their precious package. She wore a bright yellow dress with flower embroidery all over it. Her hair had lengthened out a bit more, giving the pinkette a more, womanly presence. She slightly looked like Naruto's own mother, though his mother had longer hair. She had turned 17 not long ago, although she didn't care about what impact it had on their relationship. What happened wasn't false nor the wrong deed, it was something Sakura, and more importantly Naruto, had learned from. She stared up at him with an amused look.

"Are you enjoying rubbing my belly?" She questioned the handsome man. He looked down.

"Yup, abusing every minute of it. I've been rubbing it since when it started to show you know. I can't help it, knowing that I will be a father, but also 'cause I'm closer to being Hokage." He said, his deep and husky voice ringing through her ears.

"I know, you're a man now. It gets me excited to think about when we're going to have our child." The pinkette said.

"Well it should happen somewhere between this month or the next. Been counting the days on my finger tips waiting. Isn't that enough or do I really need to bust out the calander?" Naruto asked. She chuckled femininely.

"Nope… you're just fine." She said. Smiling, he leaned down and puckered his lips. Getting the signal she kissed him like he wanted. He pulled back and plastered that silly grin that always made her laugh on. His usual remark was a laugh, although… at the moment, it seemed quiet. His eyes crinkled closed his cocked his eyebrow.

"What, it ain't funny anymore?" Naruto asked. There was no answer. He opened his eyes and was met with, some kind of fear placed within her jade orbs, "Sakura, something the matter?" Naruto questioned. She remained silent for a while until she gave him his answer.

"It's time…" She said that and only that before Naruto rushed her to the hospital, cradling her in her arms, the pinkette panting and grunting in discomfort!

"Hang on, I got something to use that I've been practicing! _Ninja Art: Flying Thundergod Jutsu!" (A.K.A. Hirashin No Jutsu) _In an instant the blond burst into electrical sparks with his pinkette in hand.

_The Hospital…_

The receptionist sat at her desk, oing her paper work yet bored out of her mind. Ironically she wished some handsome man would just pop out of nowhere and sweep her off her feet. She was startled the death when she felt electricity surge her body! She gasped and looked up, indeed seeing the knight she had envisioned, although he was carrying a pregnant girl.

"May I assist you sir?" She asked, still regaining from her shock. The blond only smiled.

"Yup, tell a certain grandma that she _is _going to be a grandma. You know, the one that has insane strength and a bit of anger an issue?" He asked. She knew who he was talking about.

"Very well, I'll notify the other nurses and the madame Hokage immediately!" She said. Within seconds nurses running for their liives and their job came cruising down the hallway. At the end was a, somewhat annoyed, Tsunade. Naruto sweat-dropped when she got up to him and saw the laboring pinkette on the stretcher.

"You couldn't even put latex over that damned dick of yours could you?" Tsunade questioned. Naruto sighed.

"I asked her and she wanted it. It was my birthday present believe it or not." Naruto began to sweat. Tsunade waved her hand and the nurses immediately dashed to a room. Her eyes were shaded and Naruto sure felt a temper coming on.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GET MY APPRENTICE OUT OF LEARNING OVER SOMETHING STUPID AS A DAMNED BIRTHDAY PRESENT!?" Tsunade exploded, causing the ground to quake and her yell to echo in the village. Naruto was blown back anime style and Tsunade grabbed him by the collar of his beige jacket. She began to shake him over and over. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT, A DOOFUS A DUMBASS AND OVER-MORE YOU'RE A COMPLETE IMBECILE!" She shook back and forth! Naruto's head swayed back and forth hilariously! "But… though you didn't cover your damned penis I'm pretty much still happy over the lines of becoming a grandmother. I'll talk to you later, now get your DAMN. ASS. IN. THAT. ROOM!" Tsunade shouted, twisting him around int eh hall, bent him over and kicked his ass! He went flying down the hall as intended after Sakura with Tsunade following behind shortly. Naruto flew down the hallway and landed, sliding against the mopped floor passed the room face first. Tsunade ad kicked his ass all the way down the hall and he was hurting! He slide until he hit another door with a giant thud! Tsunade opened Sakura's door and walked into the room. Naruto, who had gotten up, a giant bump on his head walked through the door. The first thing that greeted him was a lashing.

"YOU IDIOT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING YOUR CHILD THAT I SLAVED OVER CARRYING FOR YOU!?' Sakura bellowed. The blond sweat-dropped and walked in.

"Love you two *Eye twitch* Sakura…" He said his eyes anime white. She grunted uncomfortably as Tsunade put on a mask and gloves, in her operation uniform.

"Okay Sakura, now as you strangle Naruto I want you to push!" Tsunade commanded. Naruto, close to Sakura gulped and Sakura got him into a head lock and squeezed, screaming! Naruto held her arm, his face turning blue from lack of breath. "C'mon Sakura! Push again!" Tsunade commanded! Sakura pushed and Naruto suffered more and more. He scrambled as Sakura finally let out a pircing scream, and soon, another, tiny squeal had came out. She let go of him, panting vigorously, pale as an opal in the face, her jade eyes dull. Releasing Naruto who slumped to the door gasping for breath, she laid back and her bed inhaling and exhaling deeply. Naruto, after regaining himself stood up and his cerulean eyes beheld the beautiful image of their new baby boy. His orbs sparkled and marveled at the tiny package. He walked over and held Sakura's hand. He could feel how weak she was at the moment.

"Congrats on your new baby boy." Tsunade said, wrapping him in a cute blue blanket. She handed Naruto the baby, who leaned down so Sakura could see.

"Here he is Sakura… our baby." The blond said with a smile. The pinkette looked over and her eyes teared up.

"Our baby…" She said as tears flowed down her cheeks. The emotons apparently caught Naruto and pretty soon the blond was beginning to cry. His tears dropped to the floor at how beautiful the baby was. Tsunade smiled and the nurses clapped before getting ready to help clean as Sakura out.

"Naruto, you and I need to have a talk." Tsunade said. He looked at her, frowing slightly. He knew what it was about. The two exited the room and sat down on the bench to the left of them. Naruto held his new-born baby in his hands, cradling the delicate package. Tsunade sat beside him and looked at the baby.

"I know you're disappointed in me… if that's what this is about. But before you chew me out I want to say thanks for helping Sakura and I deliver." Naruto said with a thankful tone. Tsunade placed a smile on her face, but then sighed. The woman cast a leg over the other femininely.

"Yes… although I am disappointed in you for not using a condom like I had asked… I regret telling you to." Tsunade said. He stared at her in bewilderment!

"If you had used a condom I wouldn't have had this moment to say how lucky I feel to be a great grandmother. And surely the grandson sitting next to me," she paused and looked at Narut, "must feel special to be the father of such a beautiful child. To put it midly, my disappointment is covered up a bit by what you and Sakura made." She added and her eyes glued themselves to the child in Naruto's hands. The baby let out a hiccup and his hands began to lift up and feel around.

"Hey there kiddo," Naruto said and pulled the baby closer, placing his pinky in the child's tiny hands. The baby barely gripped the man's finger, but Naruto felt it.

"Just wait until he come sover here," Tsunade said and got closer, "grandma's gonna smother you in kisses, yes she is!" Tsunade said and kissed the baby's cheek, leaving a red mark. Naruto's sweat-dropped.

"Uh huh…" He said and wipped the lip-stick imprint off the child's cheek with his thumb. Tsunade popped an anger vein and smacked the back-side of his head. "Gah!" He yelped!

"That's for saying "uh huh" to me young man. Grandma's always give the baby lots of love." Tsunade said. Naruto chuckled, then something crossed his mind.

"Too bad the pervert, and my mom and dad aren't here…" Naruto said with a grief sigh. Tsunade cocked her eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" She asked. He looked at her with confusion.

"Of course they're here, there's no doubt in my mind that they wouldn't miss this for the world." Tsunade said with a gentle smile. The blond stared at her in more confusion. Tsunade only looked passed Naruto down the hall. The blond looked and he gasped an shivered. Three (3) shadow-like sillouhuetes were standing at the end of the hallway. One bigger than the two others, very strong and large, another smaller and in the middle, Naruto guessed it was a woman. The last sillouhuete was tall and thing, spiky hair just like Naruto's. Although their formes were hidden by shroud their hair and height clicked in Naruto's mind.

"…wow…" He said and as he said it the three vanished in black eerie smoke, into thin-air. Naruto had no explanation for this event and looked towards Tsunade. The woman gave him a warm-hearted smile. Naruto's hearted pinged slightly at what he had just witnessed.

"Lady Tsunade, we're finished. He may come in." A nurse stepped out into the hall, then shivered, "why is it so cold out here?" She asked. Tsunade smiled.

"Isn't that what usually happens when a ghost is present?" Tsunade asked. The nurse shivered, "who knows, it's a mysterious world out there. Ut enough about rambling on ghosts, Naruto you need to see Sakura." Tsunade said and nudged him. The blond stood up and walked into the room, not without glancing down the end of the hallways again, seeing nothing. The nurse looked at Tsunade for an answer and she shrugged. Naruto walked in the room and saw her, laying there. She sensed his presence and turned her head over towards him. He walked up to her and placed the baby gently in her arms. She was over-joyed as her hands gently and weakly stroked the baby's cheek.

"Just like his daddy." She whispered. He felt flattered to hear her say that. She looked tired and out of breath, a few tears falling to sides of her bed and face. Naruto kissed them away for her, even he began crying too. One lone tear cascaded down his cheek and landed on her Galacadia's Tear. They both did not notice it beginning to glow faintly in sea green and aqua blue. Releasing tiny sparkles that fluttered around the room, they both began to notice.

"What the-?" Naruto slightly gasped. Sakura looked around, observing what was going on. She was amazed that her eyes even widened. Tsunade even came in the room and beheld the wonderful speculation.

"Amazing… what's going on here?" She questioned, slowly walking into the room. The sparkles of sea green and aqua blue swirled around the room, forming what looked like a funnel forming at the ground. At that moment, the Glacadia's Tear glowed mystically and bright. The funnel gathered in the center of the room and swirled faster and faster! The speculation was amazing, baffling and beguiling! In an instant the glittering swirl vanished! It was silent… and neither one spoke as their eyes stayed clear the the floor. In the center something began budding up throught the tiles, splitting them apart! What arose was a flower that spread it's petals outward, sparkling with blue and green. Naruto and Sakura immediately recognized it.

"That flower!" Tsunade gasped! Naruto looked at Sakura's dew drop and then back at the flower.

"Well whaddya know… looks like that tear still works." He said quietly. Tsunade looked at him.

"Tear?" She questioned.

"Sakura found a Glacadia's Tear dew drop pendant when we went on that retrieval mission last year. It hadn't glowed since then. Like the flower they feed off emotions… and apparently something kicked it into gear and it started working again." Naruto explained. Tsunade was mystified. Naruto walked over and leaned down, then picked the flower, "they can survive without being in the soil," he said and sniffed it, "they're amazing." He added and walked over. The mount in which the Glacadia was on drew back into the earth below. Naruto placed the flower on Sakura's chest. He leaned down and kissed her. Tsunade cocked her eyebrow.

"Boy, after this you have a story to explain to me." Tsunade said, crossing her arms. Naruto grinned.

"What must I explain? You don't believe in magic?" Naruto asked.

"Depends, you're still explaining yourself to me. But for now, stay here with Sakura, she needs rest." Tsunade ordered, Naruto nodding towards her. She exited the room, Naruto then smiling at their new child. Sakura turned her head to the side, keeping her smile.

"Come in bed with me Naruto." She whispered weakly. The blond obliged to her request, slipped off his sandals, coat and jacket. He wasn't wearing a muscule shirt under neath, and Sakura felt the heat radiating off of his naked chest. He slid in bed with her and cuddled with her. Stroking the baby's forehead with his index finger, he kissed Sakura's pale lips.

"You know… it makes me wonder…" He began, Sakura only sparing a few minutes.

"W-Wonder what?" She questioned.

"How that flower tied in with the baby." He replied. She was just as confused as he, "there's a saying that I remember about emotions involving in Glacadia development."

"L-Like what?" She asked, "what is the saying?" she added.

"Well… the term goes like this, it's plural," he said. Sakura closed her eyes and Naruto began reciting with a calm voice.

_When emotions run high to the point of separationg th flower wilts and dies, though in death's hand is stays silent there is but one voice that speaks and feeds the flower forever more. Emotions rain like dew drops dripping from a summer's shower in the forest of eternity, through which the flower heals… and the only thing a couple can say is that we were, "Watering the Glacadia."_

With that, the pinkette fell asleep in the arms of the man who loved her unconditionally. The blond kissed both her lips and the baby's forehead before laying his upon the pillow, nuzzling his face into her pink locks which felt like flowers brushing gently against his face.

"We were… _Watering the Glacadia_… my love." He whispered and with that, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Man, that was LONG! XD But I still finished it and it's, as I said above, a birthday present to "Starfire99" who solely gave me his idea to write this one shot. Now I must say that I do not want any complaints what-so-ever about the length, or the somewhat use of capitalization in sentences or words. Flaming os something of which I SHALL NOT accept. I worked day and night on this one-shot to make it special as an ocassion of celebration, though his birthday is 2 weeks behind, which I deeply apologize for, I want it to remain clean. I hath tried to make it vivid and elegant yet dramatic (Slightly overly done like I am, because I myself in person am very dramatic) adding to that the lemon scene I believe I could have done better, however I tried to give it more detail for you all. **_

_**Also I would like to say that, being I have become quite bored with D.H.S. (Demon in the High School) I shall be writing two stories. Be it from another series or in the Highschool series. I see that you are all waiting very patiently and I respect that and thank you all SO MUCH for it!**_ _**Anyway, a happy, belated, birthday to you "Starfire99" I hope you enjoyed it. **__**J**__** I shall now tell you how long this was.**_

Pages - 88

Words - 47,251

**This may very well be the longest one shot on so if you read it all the way through you must have a LOT of time on your hands. XD Thank you all! R&R. See you all later!**

**Also, a question: How many tears did Sakura and Naruto shed to produce one Glacadia Flower?  
**


End file.
